InuYasha Boarding School
by Starlight Maiden 1216
Summary: What's it like for characters from InuYasha to be in a boarding school? Read and Find out! Final Chapter up! This is an InuKag, MirSan, KogAya, and RinSess story!
1. Boys and Girls

**InuYasha Boarding School**

**Chapter One**

**Girls and Boys**

**Characters Who Will Be in the Story:**

**Boys:**

InuYasha

Miroku

Koga

Sesshomaru

Naraku

Hojo

**(Maybe more that's all I can think of so far)**

**Girls:**

Kagome

Sango

Rin

Ayame

Kikyo

**(And again, maybe more that's all I can think of so far)**

**Ok Enjoy!**

Kagome was having one of the best dreams of her life. She was sitting under a cherry blossom tree and relaxing. It was sunny and birds were chirping all around. A man was walking over to her but she couldn't see his face. She knew it was someone familiar, someone with long black hair and dark eyes. He was approaching fast and once he was right in front of Kagome, he leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and their lips were just about to meet when…

BEEEEEPPPPPP! The alarm clock went off and Kagome was jostled from her wonderful sleep. She grumbled in disappointment and whacked the OFF button on her alarm. She knew who the man had been…she was just sad she hadn't gotten to kiss him. An annoyed moan came from across the room and Ayame popped her head out from under the covers. "Morning already? It feels like I just closed my eyes…"

Kagome sighed in agreement and pulled the covers off of her warm body. She scratched her head as she stumbled into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sango was already up and dressing. She was a morning person and probably the only one in the entire room. She brushed her long light brown hair until it was silky smooth and set down her brush. "Rise and Shine Ayame! You too Rin! Come on you guys, greet the day!"

She opened the curtains to another loud moan from Ayame. Rin merely hid under her fluffy covers. Sango put her hands on her hips and sighed in frustration. "Do we have to go through this every school morning?" She tugged the covers off both girls. Ayame whined some more but Rin gave up and got out of her cozy bed. Sango smiled at Rin as the young girl entered the bathroom to join Kagome in brushing her teeth. Sango glared at Ayame and finally she lazily slinked out of bed. Sango gave her a warm smile as well before making the beds back up. She was sort of like the mother of the four of them.

Kagome was fifteen and attended a co-ed boarding school. She had raven colored hair that reached the middle of her back and bangs. Her brown eyes were always sparkling and she had a very trim figure. On holidays, she was always grateful to have family to visit. Her mom, brother, and grandpa were the only family she had though. Her father had died when she was young.

Sango was sixteen and the most responsible. She had brown hair that was sometimes pulled up into a high ponytail, and sometimes down. Her dark eyes were one of her best features and many boys were attracted to her. She loved wearing pink and green. Her family had all died and Sango was an orphan. Her entire town had been destroyed, in fact, all though Sango didn't like to speak of that. Her brother and father had been her only relatives.

Ayame was spunky all the time, except for, of course, in the mornings. She had bright red hair which was always up in two long ponytails. For some reason, she always wore a tiny purple iris in her hair. She loved fur clothing (mainly white) and boots. She had a huge family and was always writing letters and receiving letters. She had lived with her grandfather before attending the boarding school.

Rin was the youngest of the girls. She was fourteen and resembled Kagome. She had the same color hair although it was longer. Her big, chocolate colored eyes were dazzling and she was tall for her age. Her body was slender and most boys (some being older then her) asked her out. She never went with any of them and only her friends (Kagome, Sango, and Ayame) knew why. Her family had all been killed by robbers when she was young. Rin was hyper most of the time though and even got on some people's nerves.

Sango finished tying her shoelace and glanced at the clock. "I'm off to breakfast! Meet you guys there!" She grabbed her backpack and dashed from the room. Kagome gargled some water and then spit. She checked her hair in the mirror before walking over to the closet. She decided to wear a pink blouse with ruffled sleeves. A white mini skirt of Sango's went well and she put it on. Light pink flip-flops and earrings were the finishing touches.

"Hey, Kagome, have you seen my English paper?" Ayame asked, searching her desk. "You know, the one I was up all night a couple nights ago working on? I haven't seen it since I finished it." Kagome thought but didn't recall seeing an English paper by Ayame.

"Sorry, Ayame, haven't seen it." Rin stepped out from the shower and dried her hair off. "Seen what?" she asked. Ayame told her and Rin smiled. "Oh I know where it is. Sesshomaru has it." Ayame gave Rin a confused look. "Why does he have it?" Rin opened her closet door.

"He stopped by and said he had a major English paper due. I know that you two have the same class so I figured---"

"Rin no! I really need it! It's due _today_! And Sesshomaru and I don't have the same English class. He's a year older then I am. We only have Gym together." Rin pulled out an orange tank top and matching skirt. "Well, maybe I was thinking of Kikyo…" Ayame quickly dressed, grabbed her book bag, and raced from the room. Kagome shook her head. Rin shrugged and pulled the tank top over her head. She slipped the skirt on and then sat on her bed.

Kagome looked at her clock. "Ok. It's 8:23. First period starts at 9. I'm off Rin! See you at third period!" Rin stood up. "Wait! Why not breakfast?" she asked. She and Kagome usually sat together for breakfast. Kagome turned with her hand clasping the doorknob. "I have to meet someone. Bye!" She opened the door and disappeared behind it.

Rin began brushing her long black hair. _Who could Kagome be meeting? She could have at least_ _told me, her best friend_, Rin thought, a little bit hurt. Kagome and Rin had been best friends ever since they had met here at Tokyo Co-Ed Boarding School. When they found out they were sharing the same room, they had been thrilled. Now it was as though they were drifting apart…Kagome had been hanging around InuYasha more often and got back to the room late after Rin had fallen asleep. Rin sighed and set down the hair brush.

* * *

InuYasha hid his face under the warm covers of his bed as Sesshomaru hit the alarm clock. He grumbled something as the covers were tugged off of him and he sat up quickly. "Koga, give me my covers back or I'll beat you up so bad you won't get a date for a month!" Koga merely smirked and tossed InuYasha's covers aside. "Get up, loser. We overslept." InuYasha mumbled, "Yeah right," as he looked at the clock.

"WHAT!" he shouted, springing to his feet at once and rushing into the bathroom. "Who tampered with the alarm! I have to meet someone at 8:30!" Sesshomaru yawned and slowly got up from bed. "I wonder. Anyone seen Miroku?" he asked. InuYasha stopped brushing his teeth and looked at his older half brother. "Eroku?" he mumbled, his toothbrush still in his mouth. "'Ey, ah! En I 'ee 'im…" He spit and gargled. Koga pulled on a sweatshirt.

"Relax. First period starts in half an hour. I'm not hungry anyway so I don't need breakfast." InuYasha glared at him. "Are you deaf! I said I have to meet someone! In five minutes in fact!" He raced over to the closet. Koga put on his shoes. "Who is it? Kagome?" InuYasha grabbed a shirt at random.

"None of your business. Now shut up and get going!" he snarled, putting on the shirt and a pair of jeans. Koga exchanged a look with Sesshomaru.

InuYasha was sixteen and had black hair and dark eyes. He was the shortest one out of Koga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku but he was the toughest. He had no family except for Sesshomaru and on holidays they just went with Miroku or Koga to their families. He loved wearing red whenever he wasn't rushing in the mornings and occasionally wore black.

Sesshomaru was the oldest (nineteen) and a good match for InuYasha. Although InuYasha could sometimes defeat him in a fight Sesshomaru usually came out the victor. He had snowy white hair and golden eyes. No one knew why his hair was white, it just naturally was. It reached his waist too like InuYasha's. Sesshomaru was InuYasha's only family but he did have a mother. His mother lived in the United States though and if Sesshomaru didn't already have plans on holidays he went to see her.

Koga was fifteen and the youngest. He always wore his long black hair in a high ponytail and was the most popular out of the four. He had dates almost every night but none of them mattered to him. He only wanted to go out with one girl but she always turned him down. He had sky blue eyes and a dazzling smile. His family was huge and he sometimes brought InuYasha and Sesshomaru along with him on holidays.

Miroku was second oldest (eighteen) and had black hair that was short. He usually wore it in a small ponytail. He loved to wear purple and even had somewhat of purple eyes. He didn't have as many dates as Koga seeing as he was a pervert but sometimes Sango went on dates with him. Miroku's parents had died when he was little but he had been adopted by a kind old mad.

InuYasha grabbed his backpack, slipped it on, and dashed over to the door. He threw it open and ran out. Koga tightened his ponytail. "So, do you think he's meetin' Kagome?" he asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grinned. "Duh." They finished dressing and talked while they walked out of the room. Sesshomaru locked the door behind them and dropped the key into his pocket. Along the way they ran into Rin.

"Hey Rin. What's up?" Koga asked. Rin smiled. _Yes! Someone to eat breakfast with_! "Um, I'm just on my way to the café. Wanna join me?" Koga shrugged. "Sure." The three of them entered the cafeteria and stood in line. After they'd bought their breakfasts and sat at an empty table Rin suddenly remember something.

"Sesshomaru, do you have that English paper I gave you? Ayame really needs it back!" she said. Sesshomaru thought a moment then reached into his backpack. He rummaged around and finally pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper. "Here yeah go." He handed it to a dissatisfied Rin. She accepted it though and gave him a fake grin. "Uh…thanks." She told them she'd be right back and got up from the table.

Ayame was just walking into the cafeteria when she noticed Rin looking around for someone. She also noticed the crumpled piece of paper in the young girl's hand and her heart nearly stopped. She ran over to Rin and tapped on her shoulder. "Rin, is that...(gulp)…my English paper?" Rin turned around and when she saw Ayame nodded sadly. Ayame took the paper and bit her lip.

"I could recopy it but…English is second period! Rin, what am I gonna do?" Ayame looked so down that Rin couldn't help but offer, "Ayame…this is mostly my fault so…I'll rewrite it for you." Ayame's eyes lit up. "Oh Rin! Really?"

"Yeah. I can write fast anyways." Ayame handed her the paper and smiled. "You're a lifesaver Rin! Thank you so much! Remember, I have Mrs. Chandler second period." As Rin nodded Ayame waved good-bye and departed. Rin sat down at her seat across from Koga and Sesshomaru and sighed. Koga spotted the paper in her hand and said, "Couldn't find Ayame?" Rin looked at him. "What? Oh, no I found her. I just said I would rewrite this for her since it got all crumpled." Sesshomaru gulped. "Sorry about that." Rin nodded. This was going to be a long day…


	2. News

**Chapter Two**

**News**

Kagome looked around the corner of the school building in anticipation. She didn't want anyone to know who she was meeting…

"Hey, Kagome, what's up?" a voice called from behind her. Kagome whipped around and found herself looking at the one she was supposed to be meeting…InuYasha. InuYasha had a nervous look on his face but he was trying to grin.

"InuYasha, you scared me!" Kagome sighed. InuYasha took off his backpack and set it on the ground.

"Look, breakfast ends soon so hurry up and hand me your homework!" he demanded. Kagome nodded and reached into her book bag. She pulled out a piece of paper that was her Math homework and handed it to InuYasha.

"Thanks," InuYasha mumbled as he removed a blank sheet of paper from his own backpack. Kagome watched him nervously as he scribbled down the same answers she had on her homework.

"You owe me big time InuYasha," Kagome told him. He nodded stiffly and wrote as fast as he could. Kagome kept glancing around to make sure no was watching.

"Done," InuYasha said after a few minutes. "Thanks again Kagome."

"Yeah, well, next time you forget to do your homework don't come running to me cause this was a one time thing," Kagome informed him as she shoved her Math homework back into her book bag.

"What, so I can't expect you to have my back every once in while?" InuYasha snapped.

"No! I will not be a cheater anymore!"

"A cheater? Oh come on, Kagome, I'm your friend…"

"So what? If you're my friend you shouldn't take advantage of me!"

"I do not take advantage of you…"

"Ha!" And Kagome stomped off, book bag in hand. InuYasha watched her go, an angry look plastered on his face, and then took off as well.

* * *

Sango sighed as she tapped her pencil on her desk in boredom. The teacher, Mr. Yamashite, was lecturing the class again. He did this often but today he was droning on about the Dewey Decimal System. Math had to be the worst class in the entire universe…

Suddenly, Sango felt a hand move across her butt and she frowned.

"Miroku…" she growled quietly, looking at the boy next to her in anger. Sure enough, he was the owner of the hand that was now making its way along her rear. She slapped him hard on the cheek and instantly his hand moved away.

"Ow! Sango, that _really_ hurt this time!" Miroku complained.

"You should've expected it, you dirty lecher," Sango huffed.

"Excuse me you two, but that's detention for both of you this afternoon!" Mr. Yamashite snapped at them. Sango's eyes turned to slits as she glared over at Miroku. He shrugged and muttered, "I get detention all the time when I'm sitting by a pretty girl."

"Whatever," Sango replied. The bell suddenly rang and Sango gathered up her books and walked with Miroku out into the hall.

"Hey, Sango! Miroku!" a voice came from behind them. They turned to see Ayame running towards them.

"Hey there, Ayame," Miroku said reaching his hand out for her butt but she quickly slapped it away.

"Not now Miroku!" she said hurriedly. "Have either of you seen Rin? She has my homework!"

Sango shook her head. "Sorry. Last I saw of her she was getting ready in the dorm room this morning."

"Oh great!" Ayame moaned and took off down the hall. Miroku starred after her as he opened his locker.

"Don't you have Science with Rin next, Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku removed a couple of books from his locker and then closed it.

"Actually, I think I do. Gotta go. See ya later Sango!" And with that, he dashed off to his Science class. As he rounded the corner he bumped into none other then Rin.

"Sorry 'bout that Miroku...I'm in a hurry! I have to find…"

"Ayame?" Miroku finished.

"How'd you know?"

"Wild guess. She's looking for you too. She just ran off down that way."

"Thanks. She said she had Mrs. Chandler second. Do you know what she teaches?"

"Ya, she teaches English."

"Ok! Later, Miroku!"

"Bye." Miroku watched his friend go and then strode off into the Science room.

Koga and Sesshomaru noticed InuYasha was late for Math. "Yo, InuYasha, why're you so late?" Koga asked.

"I…um…was finishing my homework," InuYasha replied, taking the seat next to Koga and his older half brother. "It took longer then I thought." Kagome came into the room a second later looking very guilty of something.

"Hey Kagome! There's a seat over here!" one of Kagome's friends called. She smiled and joined her friend over at the back of the room. Koga was starring at her and InuYasha noticed.

"Hey, Koga, quit starrin' at her for once! She's not interested in ya!" he growled over at his friend. Koga looked at him in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

The teacher walked in just then and started class. When he went over homework Koga was very suspicious of InuYasha's A+.

"How could _you_ have done better on Math homework then _me_?" he asked grouchily. InuYasha gave a toothy grin.

"I'm better then you at _lots_ of things Koga! Not just homework!"

"Shut it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mrs. Chandler's English class, Ayame was very jittery. Mrs. Chandler hadn't asked for the homework yet but Rin still wasn't here. There was a sudden knock at the door and the teacher answered it. Ayame nearly fainted from relief when Rin walked in. She said she had something for Ayame and Ayame jumped from her seat and ran over to Rin. Rin handed her her homework and winked.

"Good luck!" she whispered as she left. Ayame nodded ad returned to her seat. She aced the assignment and felt good for the rest of class.

At lunch, the four girls and four guys met up to eat together. No one asked why Kagome and InuYasha were sitting at different ends of the table because normally they sat together. It was starting to rain outside and Sango tried finishing her sandwich quickly. She had to go to the library. When she stood up she asked, "Anyone wanna come to the library with me?"

"I'll come," Miroku volunteered.

"Anyone else?" Sango asked.

"Sure, I'll go with ya," Kagome said, standing to throw away her pizza. When she returned she grabbed her bag without even glancing at InuYasha. Once she and Sango were out of earshot, Sango rounded on Kagome.

"So, what's the deal with you and InuYasha?" she questioned. A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's temple and she quickened her pace.

"What d'ya mean?" she questioned back.

"You know perfectly well what I mean?" Sango was tough and wouldn't give up so easily so Kagome sighed.

"I let him copy my homework and he wanted to be able to do it more often and so I told him no and he got all mad at me and now I'm mad at him and so now we aren't speaking." Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Sango thought a moment, taking in everything her friend had just said, and then smiled.

"He's just being InuYasha!" she said simply. Kagome shook her head as they reached the library.

"So what do you need from the library?" Kagome asked, watching as Sango looked around.

"I need to see the bulletin board. There are some rumors that that there's a dance coming up." Sango went over, asked the librarian, and she pointed her in the right direction. Kagome followed as Sango found the board. She starred at it for a couple seconds then said, "Ah ha!"

She pointed with her index finger to a piece of blue paper off to the side. Kagome read it over and then blinked. "So there's a dance on Friday, September 28?"

"Yep," Sango replied, smirking. "Let's go tell everyone." She rushed off in the way of the cafeteria but Kagome remained by the bulletin board. She wanted to go with InuYasha…but with his temper and his attitude…she shrugged it off and joined everybody at their table. Sango had just gotten through telling them about the dance and they were all smiling happily.

"Wow, a dance! Awesome!" Rin exclaimed.

"I can't wait! And it's this Friday!" Ayame brightened. After hearing of this news, things seemed easier throughout the day.

* * *

So that's chapter two and I hope you all enjoyed but come on people! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! No one's reviewing! Chapter one was sort of boring I know but come on! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thank you to everyone who is **thinking about** reviewing! 


	3. Assembly and Dates

Ok, here's chapter three. I hope everyone enjoys and thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites list! You guys rock! You've encouraged me to type this faster!

**Chapter Three**

**Assembly and Dates**

On Thursday, there was a surprise assembly. Everyone had to file into the big gym and seat themselves in an orderly fashion. Rin stretched and yawned as she took her seat next to Sesshomaru. He was leaning back talking with Miroku, who was sitting higher up on one of the benches. Rin looked over and motioned to Sango.

"Sango! Hey, Sango over here!" she called. Sango spotted her and smiled.

"Hi Rin. What's the assembly for?" she asked, sitting beside her friend.

"Dunno. It was unexpected."

"That's never happened before…"

Sesshomaru faced front again and noticed Rin. He grinned and said, "Hey shorty, how's it goin?" Rin was shocked. Shorty? _Shorty_? She frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"I am not short!" she practically shouted. Sesshomaru only continued to grin.

"Aw, come one Rin. I'm just joking." He ruffled her neatly done hair and then started talking to Miroku again. Rin tried to fix her in frustration and spotted Sango eyeing her.

"W-What?" she asked nervously.

"Don't feel bad. He does like you, just maybe not in a romantic way." Sango smirked. Rin blushed and finished fixing her messed-up hair. The principal had walked over to the microphone and tapped it to make sure it was working. Static filled the gym and everyone winced and groaned.

"There we go. Sorry about that," the principal started, clearing his throat. "So, as some of you know, there is a dance tomorrow." There were many cheers and shouts. "But there has been a violation of the school rules. It occurred last night as I might guess. Someone broke the statue of our school's founding father! It was found in pieces earlier this morning and if the culprit doesn't come forth this instant there shall be no dance!"

Tons of moans and boos filled the gym but the principal kept a hard and serious look on his face. _That was a quick speech_, Sango was thinking. She glanced at Rin who had a scared look on her face.

"No dance! He can't cancel the dance!" she complained, shaking her head in fear and dismay. Over on the other side of the benches, Ayame and InuYasha were bickering.

"Yes! No dance!" InuYasha was rejoicing.

"How is that a good thing, InuYasha? Don't you want to go to the dance?" Ayame asked.

"Hell no! Dances are pathetic!"

"They are not!"

"Yes they are!"

"They are not!"

"Yes they ARE!"

"They are NOT!"

"Shut up you two or I'll make you!" Koga snapped from the bench below them. Ayame glared at InuYasha and crossed her arms. He merely made a, "Feh!" noise and turned. _Oh great, first Kagome was mad at me and now Ayame! _InuYasha mentally slapped himself in the head. Kagome was next to Koga and seemed to be having a nice conversation with him. InuYasha growled slightly.

"Is anyone going to confess?" the principal asked for one last time. No one said a word. "Alright then. I guess the dance is canceled." He crossed his arms in disappointment and finality as the gym irrupted in boos and moans and shouts and complaints. Suddenly someone stood up. Students had to crane their necks to see who it was. It was the most popular girl in school...Kikyo. She was in the popular group which consisted of her, Kagura, Naraku, Tsubaki, Bankotsu, and Yura.

"I know who broke it, Mr. Kojima," she said sweetly. "I saw her do it. It was Kagome Higurashi!" She directed a finger over to Kagome. The room was silent. Kagome was one of the sweetest girls in school and one of the smartest. But Kikyo had had a long time grudge against her ever since she had started hanging around InuYasha. And when that had happened, InuYasha had broken up with Kikyo.

"That's a lie!" Koga said defensively.

"I witnessed it," Kikyo said calmly. "She was walking around the courtyard when she bumped into it and it fell and broke. I am no liar."

Kagome was starring in shock at Kikyo. _How dare she_! Kagome thought. _Accusing me of such of a thing! _She was frowning now.

"I swear I didn't do it, Mr. Kojima!" she pleaded looking at the principal. "Even ask my friends! I was up studying till 1:00 last night for my Biology test!"

"That's right! I remember complaining to her to turn out the light!" Ayame piped up.

"I heard her say that!" Sango put in.

"So did I!" Rin agreed. Kagome silently thanked them by giving them grateful looks. But Mr. Kojima still didn't look convinced.

"But Kikyo has never lied," he mumbled into the microphone. "She's the one of the most honest girl's I've ever met…"

"He's only saying that cause she's his niece," Sesshomaru whispered to Miroku, who nodded in agreement.

"Well…I guess since her alibi is pretty good and it was dark out so what Kikyo might have thought was her maybe wasn't, she's off the hook," Mr. Kojima concluded. Several people cheered and Kagome smiled her thanks. Kikyo was frowned and her eyes had shrunk into slits of hate. She swiftly sat back down and began talking to Tsubaki.

"Well, I guess that is all!" the principal said into the microphone. "You may all return to class!" He walked away and the gym buzzed with noise again. Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Miroku all rushed over to Kagome and smiled.

"Wow, that was _close_!" Rin said. "The dance was almost canceled and you would have been blamed for it!" She shook her head. Sango patted Kagome on the back.

"Nice job, getting yourself off the hook like that!" she grinned.

"You guys helped, big time!" Kagome added. "If it weren't for you all, I might be stuck with detention for the rest of the year!" She got a fearful look on her face. InuYasha simply snorted and muttered something under his breath. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Can't you at _least_ be a _little_ happy for me for once InuYasha?" she asked. He shook his head and crossed his arms. Kagome frowned and her fists shook. _Why that selfish, greedy, low life_---

"Hey, Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you something," Koga suddenly said. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Kagome blinked and was slightly surprised. She took one look at InuYasha's jealous expression and answered, "I'd love to Koga." He practically howled for joy and was congratulated by Miroku and Sesshomaru. InuYasha stood there, stunned, and stormed off towards the door. Rin and Ayame starred after him.

"Was it the best thing to do Kagome? Accept Koga's offer I mean?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, it was!" Kagome huffed, not even glancing at the angry InuYasha who was gone by now. But just then, her expression changed.

"So, girls, who are you going with?" she asked, smirking. The three of them blushed.

"Well, it's obvious for me. I'm going with Miroku," Sango admitted.

"I'm not going with anyone," Rin said, looking at the gym floor.

"Me neither," Ayame sighed. Kagome wouldn't hear of it. She pulled her three friends out of the gym and all the way up to the dorm room. When they were back, she rounded on them.

"No way! You two have _got_ to get dates!" she told them. Rin was still starring at the floor.

"Actually, Kohaku asked me yester---"

"Perfect! Tell him you'll go!" Kagome said. But Rin wasn't so sure. They all knew who she _really_ wanted to go with but if he wouldn't ask her, it was his loss.

"Now for you Ayame!" Sango went on. She thought a moment then grinned. "What about Ginta? Or Hakaku?"

"Ewww, no!" Ayame gasped, a disgusted look spreading across her face. "Besides, I heard from Koga they already have dates." Her shoulders slumped. "I guess I'll go alone." But her friends still were consistent.

"What about Hiten?" Sango asked.

"Or Hojo?" Kagome said.

"Or InuYasha?" Rin immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. The room grew quiet as all eyes turned to Kagome. But she merely nodded.

"Sure, go with InuYasha, I don't mind." But she looked like she did mind. Ayame shook her head.

"There was a rumor that Hiten _did_ like me," she thought. "But I don't know if it's true." She sat on the edge of her bed. Kagome joined her.

"Go with Hiten!" she ordered. "He is really _hot_!" Everyone burst out into a fit of giggles at this comment.

"Alright, I'll ask him!" Ayame blushed. "But after all our classes are over." Kagome suddenly screamed.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT OUR CLASSES!" she shouted, grabbing her bag and racing out of the room. The other girls were hot on her heels.

* * *

So that's the third chapter and once again I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW ONCE AGAIN! And thanks a million to everyone who did! You guys will always and forever ROCK! Thank you! 


	4. The Dance

Before I start this chapter I want to respond to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best!

**Sugarsweet pie**- Thanks so much for being the first reviewer! And for reviewing three times! I'm glad you thought it was interesting. And I plan on everyone getting the date they want. I just don't know about InuYasha and Kagome yet….

**Kikyo'sExterminator**- I'm happy you liked it! And thanks for saying you'll review every chapter. That makes me feel good!

**Michelle**- Since you love Sesshomaru do you want me to make it a Sess/Rin pairing? Because that was my original plan.

**WaterAlchemist27**- I'll hurry up the best I can, don't worry! Here's the next chapter, like you said you couldn't wait for!

**Demon-dreamgirl**- Having Koga and Kagome go to the dance together is part of my plan. So don't worry, cause this is an Inu/Kag pairing!

Ok, now on to the story! Again, please review, review, review! If you like it, tell me so I will be encouraged to type more! Alright, here's chapter four:

Chapter Four

The Dance

On Friday, the four girls all had their dates. Kagome was going with Koga (although the only reason was because she wanted InuYasha jealous), Sango was with Miroku, Ayame was with Hiten, and Rin was with Kohaku.

"My little brother!" Sango kept saying. "I can't believe you're going with my little brother!"

"He's sweet," Rin replied. "And kinda cute." Sango merely rolled her eyes and went on brushing her hair. It was only morning but by 8:00 that night the dance would be starting. Sango flipped her hair back and tied it into a ponytail

"He's sweeter then you know. He wouldn't harm a fly," Sango continued. "Trust me, I've had to live with him for 13 years." Rin nodded and applied lip gloss to her lips. They were the only two in the room at the moment. Kagome had left early to breakfast and Ayame had accompanied her.

"Counting the ones when you've been here at boarding school?" she asked, looking over her reflection in the mirror.

"Ya," Sango nodded. She finished up and then grabbed her pink backpack. Rin followed her outside into the bright fall sunshine and they suddenly ran into Miroku and Koga.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rin asked. The four of them started walking around the courtyard.

"Nothing much," Miroku answered.

"Who's InuYasha taking to the dance?" Sango asked.

"Kikyo," Koga replied. He looked very happy when he said it.

"And Sesshomaru?" Rin asked nervously.

"He's taking Kagura. We all think he's out of his mind. I mean, Kagura is like Kikyo's best friend! She's always hated all of us. But it turns out she asked him!" Rin looked downfallen but Sango tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, Rin here is taking my little brother!" she said.

"Kohaku?" Miroku asked, grinning. "Ya, I guess he's ok." They entered the cafeteria and found Kagome, Ayame, and Sesshomaru talking over breakfast near the entrance door. The four joined them and said hi.

"Hey Kagome. Dance is gonna be great tonight, huh?" Koga asked her, sliding an arm over her shoulders. Kagome fidgeted and freed herself from him.

"I guess," she said quietly. Koga looked at her in lust for a moment before turning around to talk to Sesshomaru.

"So why're you taking that wench Kagura?" he asked, curious as he knew everyone else at the table was.

"Hey, I needed a date," Sesshomaru replied matter-of-factly. "I had tons of girls asking me but none of them seemed right."

"Oh and Kagura was!" Rin practically shouted. Everyone starred at her. She blushed before saying, "Sorry."

"Yeah well, she only just got around to asking me yesterday and so I just figured yeah, what's the harm."

"Kagura isn't bad looking, either," Miroku mumbled, glancing in her direction. She spotted him and frowned, turning her head swiftly. Sango smirked.

"Wait, where's InuYasha?" Koga asked.

"He's over there talking to Kikyo," Ayame answered coldly. "Why he would ever want to go with a bitch like Kikyo, I'll never know." Kagome knew most eyes at the table were on her but she only sat there, taking small bights of her toast.

"I'm going to class," she said after finishing and quickly rushed off towards the back entrance (which wasn't in the direction of her first class actually). Koga starred after her.

"Does she really want to go with that idiot?" he asked, indicating InuYasha. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances.

"…Of course not, Koga! Why would she have picked you over him then?" Sango comforted. Koga thought it over then broke out into a grin.

"Hey, ya! She chose me to him! Ha! InuYasha can have that wench Kikyo, I've got Kagome!" and with that, he dashed off after Kagome.

At 7:00 that night, the girls began to get ready. Clothes, jewelry, and makeup was lying everywhere as they rushed around in a hurry. Sometimes they even fought over the same thing. Kagome grasped the eyeliner at the same time as Rin. They glared at each other but tried to be polite.

"I was here first, Rin," Kagome said in her sweetest voice.

"No, Kagome, I'm sure that I was," Rin replied nicely.

"Rin, I think I beat you to this eyeliner so hand it over!"

"I need it more!"

"Give it to me!"

They were on the floor in an instant wrestling over the eyeliner. Ayame raced over to the rescue and grabbed the eyeliner from the two.

"HEY!" they both shouted in unison, frowning at her and standing.

"No time for catfights girls, we're in a hurry!" Ayame informed them, setting the eyeliner down. Kagome and Rin sighed and nodded. They continued their preparations and there were hardly anymore arguments. Once they were all finished, they looked themselves over in the mirror and nearly fainted.

"We look hot!" Rin breathed.

"I know, don't we?" Ayame agreed.

Kagome was wearing a green dress that fell to her knees. It was strapless and she had velvet gloves on her delicate hands. A golden earring dangled form each ear and around her neck was a matching choker. Her shoes were high heeled and made her at least an inch taller. On her head was sparkling tiara. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail.

Sango had on a light pink gown that reached her ankles. It was like a halter top and wrapped around her neck. There was a slit in each side at the waist and on her feet she wore little red shoes. Her earrings were pearls and her hair had been let down and curled. She looked gorgeous.

Ayame's outfit was very original. She wore a shiny white dress that had white fur along the sleeves and bottom of the dress. Her shoes were just white boots and then she wore fuzzy gloves. Her pigtails had been let down and now her bright red hair was hanging down her back. On her ears were fuzzy, white earrings.

Rin was more stylish then the rest. She wasn't into the whole regal, elegant thing and was wearing an orange Chinese style dress. It had a dragon on the side and the sleeves had been cut short to only cover her shoulders. Her hair had been done up with chopstick like things and hung loosely down slightly. On her feet were fragile Chinese slippers. She wore gold hoop earrings.

"Now we just have to wait for our dates," Sango told them. They all sat on their own beds and waited. It was soon 8:00, and then 8:10, and 8:15…

"Where are they!" Ayame asked angrily. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rin jumped up and answered it. Standing there was a very flushed Miroku. Rin gasped and invited him in worriedly. He accepted and rushed into the room.

"Miroku, what is it?" Sango asked, running over to him and helping him down into a chair. He caught his breath and then answered.

"I was walking back to my dorm to see if the guys were ready yet but on my way I heard some shouting. So I hid behind the wall and when I looked around the other side of it I saw InuYasha and Koga fighting. Kikyo and her group were all watching and cheering and I thought InuYasha or Koga might get hurt. I ran to my dorm to tell Sesshomaru but he was already gone and so I came here. They might still be going at it! We have to stop them!"

The girls all looked scared and stood at once. They rushed into the hall and then left the girls dormitory building and came out into the open night air. It was a very dark and cloudy night and Kagome gulped.

"Miroku, do you know why they were fighting?" she asked in a terrified tone.

"I'm not really sure," Miroku replied, stumbling as he hurried along. "But Kikyo was looking really mad about something." Kagome was quiet. When they reached the spot where Miroku had said there was a fight, InuYasha and Koga were glaring at each other and each looked beaten up. Ayame and Rin gasped and covered their eyes but Kagome stepped forward.

"InuYasha! Koga! Stop this! Why are you fighting?" she demanded. Koga glanced at her, startled, and snapped, "Stay out of this Kagome!"

"No! I want an answer, now!" she continued. Kikyo frowned at her and told her little group to follow her into the gym. They obeyed and departed. But InuYasha and Koga remained, ready to go at it.

"Please, you guys are being fools! Don't fight one another! You're friends!"

"He's no friend of _mine_!" InuYasha growled. "I couldn't care less if he was run over by a truck!"

"Shut up and come on!" Koga snarled. "Let's get on with this!" He positioned himself in a fighting stance. Kagome had to think fast.

"Koga, the dance has started! Don't you wanna go with me?" she asked sweetly. He looked at her and his eyes softened.

"We can go in a sec but first I have to take care of---"

"No! It's now or never Koga! Either a fight with him or a dance with me!" Kagome had a serious look on her face and Koga starred at her.

"Alright, let's get going," he mumbled, walking away from his opponent and linking his arm with Kagome's. As they walked off, Kagome looked back at InuYasha and her friends. She had a sad look on her face.

"So, InuYasha, what was that all about?" Miroku asked his friend when Kagome and Koga were out of earshot. InuYasha brushed off his jacket.

"That stupid fraud. I approached him and said that I wanted to take Kagome to the dance---look at me like that again, Miroku, and I'll kick your ass---and he kept shouting at me like some crazed lunatic and so I slapped him to get him out it and he punched me and then Kikyo and her friends came along and we started fighting."

Everybody looked from InuYasha to Miroku. It was silent for about a minute before Ayame said something.

"Well…Hiten's probably waiting for me inside. I'll be going now. Come one Rin. Kohaku might be in there too." She grasped Rin's arm and dragged the girl along with her. InuYasha mumbled to himself and went off to look for Kikyo. Sango slapped Miroku as he groped at her rear and they were off.

Inside the gym, Kagome and Koga were dancing to the loud and fast music while the strobe lights flashed and the balloons and streamers fell. Ayame met up with Hiten and they started talking but not dancing. Rin and Kohaku were dancing like crazy and having a great time. Miroku told Sango he only liked slow songs but she forced him onto the dance floor. Sesshomaru and Kagura could be seen sitting at one of the tables. InuYasha and Kikyo were the only ones without a date.

The music switched to a slow song and Koga wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's little waist. She blushed and looked around quickly, making sure everyone else was slow dancing too. Miroku looked very pleased with a red handprint on his cheek and a glaring Sango in his arms. Ayame and Hiten had decided to start dancing while Rin had her head on Kohaku's shoulder. Sesshomaru remained seated and Kagura looked frustrated.

The night was truly magical; but not for three people. InuYasha, Kagome, and Kikyo.

When the dance was almost over, the D.J. put on one last slow song. Kagome glanced over at InuYasha only to see him looking over at her. He quickly looked away when she saw him though. She sighed and decided it was time to swallow her pride. She stood and slowly walked over to him.

"InuYasha, I---"

"Sure, why not," he said and took her hand. They walked out onto the floor and started slow dancing. Koga watched in surprise and anger. He sat down hard in a chair with his arms crossed and his lip stuck out. Kagome laid her head on InuYasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. Kikyo was examining this entire thing and her eyes were narrowed into slits. Ayame, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all thought they made the perfect couple though.

The song ended and Kagome looked into InuYasha's dark eyes. He starred back at her but suddenly shook out of it.

"That was horrible!" he complained. "Kikyo would have been a lot better!" Kagome gasped and glared at him.

"Then why didn't you dance with her!" she shouted.

"Cause you asked me and I thought it would be like…like…charity!"

"CHARITY!" Kagome roared. She stood there for a moment, breathing hard, and then slapped InuYasha across the face. Everyone gasped and groaned. He always had to ruin it. Kagome stormed out to the very shocked look on InuYasha's face.

* * *

Wow! That took a while to type. I'm sort of in a hurry cause I have to leave at 5 but I hope it was good! Kagome and InuYasha _did_ get to dance, it just wasn't so romantic cause InuYasha had to ruin it! It will eventually be Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Kog/Aya, and Sess/Rin. Although I sorta like the Rin/Kohaku pairing. Just cause there the same age and all and seem better together but ok, I'll go now. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! IT MAKES ME TYPE FASTER AND GET CHAPTERS OUT SOONER! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'LL REVIEW AND WHO DID REVIEW! 


	5. October Fall Carnival

Ya! Another chapter on it's way! But there were more reviews and reviewers I would like to thank:

**Sugarsweet Pie**- I'm thanking you again cause you reviewed again and I know InuYasha is such a jerk! I thought it seemed more like him if he opened his stupid mouth

**FireGoddess528**- Thanks for thinking it was a good chapter and adding the story to your favorites list! Since Rin and Kohaku are a closer age and he decided not to kill her in that one episode I thought they make a cute couple -

**Cloud Strife Lover**- Ya, you caught me. I got that statue thing from Lizzie McGuire! Gasp Thanks for reviewing twice and adding the story to your favorites list!

**Xxsimple-mindxX**- Even though you didn't review I want to thank you for adding this story to your favorites list!

**Gothic-chickie**- Same as above! Thanks so much!

Well, I think I should get onto the story now. If you like it review! Review! Thank you all!

Chapter Four

October Fall Carnival

When Kagome reached her dorm she flung herself on the bed, tears pouring from her eyes. He always had to ruin it! _Always_! Kagome sobbed into her fluffy pillow and eventually fell asleep. But soon there was a knock on the door and Kagome was jostled from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. She groaned. It had only been five minutes.

"Kagome! Kagome, please answer! It's Sango and Ayame and Rin! We want to talk!" Sango banged harder on the door until Kagome opened it. She felt the tears returning and cried into Sango's shoulder.

"O-Oh, Sango! H-He al-always has t-to make e-everything for me so m-m-miserable!" Kagome wailed as Sango led her over to her bed. Once they were sitting, Rin and Ayame joined them. They stroked Kagome's back soothingly and the girl calmed a bit. She sniffed and reached for a tissue.

"We all know he's a jerk," Sango said matter-of-factly, as Kagome blew her nose loudly. "We're just gonna have to learn to live with it."

"Ya, Kagome, InuYasha's always been like that!" Ayame stated. "He goes along with something he likes and then when it's over he acts like he didn't enjoy it!"

"So, you mean, he did enjoy it?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Rin piped up. "You should have seen his eyes! They were glowing!" The girls giggled slightly and then made sure Kagome was tucked in and ready to sleep. She thanked them all for being so nice to her and drifted off to sleep. Sango, Ayame, and Rin tip-toed back over to their own beds to rest.

* * *

By morning, Kagome was feeling very refreshed. Plus, it was a Saturday. She showered and dressed in a dark green sweater with a short white skirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and tried not to wake any of her friends as she left. She wanted to be alone for a while.

Kagome walked along the track field for what seemed like hours. She was deep in thought when she heard footsteps running and then a voice call, "Kaaaaa-gooooo-meeeee!" She turned to see Kikyo sprinting over to her. Kikyo stopped right in front of her and caught her breath for a few moments. Kagome crossed her arms.

"What d'you want?" she said stiffly.

"I want to apologize!" Kikyo said sincerely. She stood straight and smiled. "Can you ever forgive me for blaming you at the assembly?" She stuck out her lower lip like she was pouting but gave Kagome big, sad, puppy dog eyes. Kagome considered it.

"Well…I know I shouldn't…but I guess I forgive you. Just don't ever blame me for something you _know_ I didn't do again!"

Kikyo spread her arms wide for a hug and Kagome sighed. She hugged Kikyo and Kikyo patted her on the back: hard. As Kagome waved good-bye Kikyo smirked.

"Yo, Kagome! You shoulda waken us, we would have come with ya!" Kagome heard Ayame call. Ayame and Rin ran up to her and smiled.

"Hey guys, I' actually getting sort of hungry," Kagome admitted. They nodded and followed her into the cafeteria. After buying a muffin, Kagome looked around for a table. But suddenly she felt a painful kick in the back of her leg. She limped forward in agony.

"WHO DID THAT!" she cried, turning and snarling. It was Kagura.

"Just doin' what the sign says," Kagura smirked. She walked off laughing as Kagome's face turned from pain to bewilderment.

"What's she talking about?" she asked. Ayame and Rin shrugged. Another hard kick came from behind her and Kagome whipped around. Naraku was smiling evilly and he cackled as he departed.

"Uh Kagome…maybe this is the cause…" Rin whispered, ripping something from the back of Kagome's shirt. Kagome looked and saw Rin was holding a piece of crumpled paper. She snatched it out of her friends hand and read it: Kick me hard to prove I'm a bitch.

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed. She remembered Kikyo hugging her and patting her hard on the back. Kagome's lip twitched at the edge and she threw the piece of paper in the trash.

"I'll get back at her! I swear I'll---"

"Haven't you already gotten back at her?" Ayame asked from beside her. "You know…with InuYasha?"

"But---"

"Don't start some war between us and the popular group," Rin added, sitting at an available table. "That's the last thing we need with report cards coming out in about a month."

Kagome decided not to argue anymore and took the plastic wrapping off her muffin. Someone sat down next to her and she heard Koga's voice say, "InuYasha at 10 o'clock!" Kagome looked up and spotted, sure enough, InuYasha coming their way. She frowned and stood. Ayame and Rin gave her pleading looks but she shook her head and left the building. The two of them sighed.

"Hey, what's up with her?" InuYasha asked, a bandage on his cheek.

"You are so nieve(sp?)," Rin said as he took the seat next to her. "She's mad at you, duh!"

"Why?" InuYasha asked, startled. Koga, Ayame, and Rin all banged their heads on the table.

"You insulted her at the dance last night, stupid!" Ayame shouted. Koga was glaring at him and InuYasha gulped.

"O-Oh, right! I forgot about that."

"You're such a pig," Rin said and left the table to join Kohaku and his friends. InuYasha snorted.

"Like I care if Kagome's mad at me!"

"Ya, good luck with your grades if you don't have Kagome for a tutor!" Ayame smirked. InuYasha's eyes widened and he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Crap! I forgot about that _too_! How am I supposed to keep gettin' C's if I don't have Kagome tutoring me? I'm gonna fail and not get into a good college and---" He suddenly stopped and got a vicious look on his face. "No…Ayame, you could tutor me!" He turned and looked at a startled Ayame with hopeful eyes.

"Hey, no way!" Ayame replied defensively. "You scared Kagome off! I don't wanna be a part of _any_ of this!" She motioned to Koga to come with her and he nodded and followed. InuYasha sat there grumbling to himself and rested his head on the table.

* * *

Progressing through October, the students learned there was going to be a Fall Carnival. Big orange posters were hanging on the walls all around the school. Kagome decided to look one over one Wednesday morning. She stopped outside of her third period class and starred at a giant poster that read:

FALL CARNIVAL!

Warning: Not a dance

The students of Tokyo Co-ed Boarding School will be pleased to learn that there will be a fall Carnival coming up on Sunday, October 14. It is to celebrate Halloween and there will be games. Games include a cake walk, costume contest, karaoke and much more. The food will be provided by our wonderful chef (Chef Ishimaru) and there will be a variety to choose from: Cake, cookies, brownies, and other delightful treats. The cost is a $1.50 and we hope to see you all there!

Costumes permitted

Kagome shrugged and thought it could be fun. But she didn't have a costume. And it was already October 10! She ran off down the hall to find Sango and soon found herself in the cafeteria. She spotted her friend and waved.

"Sango! Hey, Sango!" she called. Sango looked up from her Ramen and smiled.

"Hey, Kagome, what's up?" she asked.

"The carnival is on Sunday and I don't have anything to wear! I don't have a costume! What are you wearing?"

Sango shrugged. "I'm going as a demon slayer! My family _despises_ demons and every year we do a family thing where we each dress up like one. I have the costume and everything. Kohaku has his too." She looked in the direction of her little brother.

"Well, cool, but I still need to find one!" Kagome interrupted.

"No problem, tons of Halloween stores are open. We can go shopping on Saturday." Kagome grinned and thanked her friend as she walked off to find Ayame and Rin. They were in the gym shooting hoops during Break.

"Hi Kagome. You seem happy," Rin said as she retrieved her ball.

"I know! Sango agreed to go shopping with me so I can find a costume!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"A costume? I've had mine picked out for weeks!" Ayame smiled.

"What are you going as then?"

Ayame smiled wider. "A wolf princess! Ha ha! It'll be so cool!" Rin snorted.

"Mine's _way_ cooler! I'm gonna wear my mom's old kimono she gave me before she died! It's such a pretty color! It's---"

"Orange," Kagome and Ayame said at the same time. Rin nodded and threw her basketball into the basket. She cheered and smiled at her two friends.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ayame asked Kagome as she set her ball down and sat on a bench. Rin joined them shortly after scoring five more baskets.

"Well, I could be a…um…" Kagome panicked. "I don't know what to be! Nothing seems right!" Ayame and Rin both thought.

"You could be a cat?" Rin suggested. Kagome shook her head.

"No, there will probably be lots of people dressed like a cat." She stood and paced until she stopped. Then she sank back onto the bench and buried her head in her hands. When she groaned Ayame and Rin looked worried.

"You could throw an old sheet over yourself and be a…ghost?" Ayame said softly. Kagome moaned and left the gym. Rin shook her head and grabbed her basketball again.

* * *

Saturday arrived and Sango kept her word. She and Kagome took the bus over to the mall and started looking for all the costume shops. They found a couple but none were very good. Kagome sat down in the food court after buying some pizza. She ate slowly as Sango watched her.

"You really have no clue what you wanna be?" she asked. Kagome stopped eating and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I can't think," she replied.

"I thought that Samurai costume was cool," Sango laughed. Kagome gave her a scolding look and sighed.

"What costume is right for me?"

"Do they have Drama Queen costumes?"

"Shut up!"

Sango giggled and went on naming costumes. Dorky costumes, boy costumes, little kid costumes…

"OH MY GOD! LOOK!" Kagome suddenly cried. Sango fell back in her chair but quickly stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"What? What is it, Kagome?" she asked worriedly. Kagome was standing too and pointing at one of the shops.

"There! That costume! It's perfect!"

* * *

The night of the carnival, Sesshomaru was still sitting on his bed reading. The carnival was in half an hour and he still wasn't dressed in his costume. Miroku stepped out of the bathroom already changed and looked over at Sesshomaru.

"You really should be getting ready," he scolded. Sesshomaru paid no attention to him. "Suit yourself."

Miroku was dressed as a monk with a purple kimono that reached all the way down to his ankles. On his feet were sandals and in his hand he carried a staff. The staff was oval shaped at the top and had six rings dangling from it. He opened the door and departed the dorm room.

InuYasha was changing and when he finished looked at himself in the mirror. He laughed at the image looking back at him. He had on a red kimono with long sleeves. He was bare foot and he had died his hair white. On top of his head were two little dog ears. He faced Sesshomaru and his older half brother snorted at him.

"What a stupid costume," he said calmly. InuYasha smirked.

"That's the point. I'm a dog demon!" He was still laughing as he left. The last to be ready was Koga. He was a wolf demon with brown fur clothing and fake fangs and claws. He showed Sesshomaru.

"Better then InuYasha's, I'll admit," Sesshomaru said dully. "Go on without me. I'm not going."

"Suit yourself," Koga shrugged.

"That's just what Miroku said," Sesshomaru replied I a bored tone. He flipped a page in his magazine and yawned. Koga left and could see flickering lights coming from the gym as he made his way there. On his way he met Ayame. He laughed.

"Hey, you thief!" he chuckled, looking at her costume. It was almost a duplicate of his except it was white fur instead of brown.

"I'm a wolf _princess_ Koga! You can be my prince!" she grinned as she linked her arm in his. They entered the gym together and looked around. Barrels of hay lay as seats all through the gym and different games were everywhere. A table filled with treats was against one wall and after Koga had paid that's where he ran off to. Ayame rolled her eyes and waved to Rin and Kohaku.

"Hey guys! Oh, Rin, you were right! That is a nice kimono!" Ayame complimented as she greeted them.

"Thanks! Nice wolf costume. Have you seen Koga's?" Rin asked. As Ayame nodded she looked over Kohaku's costume.

"Are you the same as Sango?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered, smiling. InuYasha and Miroku were over by Sango talking. She had on a pink demon slayer uniform while Kohaku's was blue and gold.

"Wait till you see Kagome's costume!" she said. "It's perfect!"

"I haven't seen her yet," Miroku admitted. "Where is she?"

"Still changing." They could hear a snort from InuYasha and looked over at him.

"I could careless what she's wearing!" he mumbled. Sango frowned and went over to get some punch, Miroku following her. Soon, the gym doors opened and Kagome walked in. She was dressed like a priestess and had a bow in her hand. On her back she was carrying arrows. InuYasha's mouth fell open as he starred. She was beautiful!

Lots of boys went over and started talking to Kagome and she laughed at them all. InuYasha growled and walked over to stand by Koga. Kagome entered the cake walk and won a chocolate cake. Her friends (except for InuYasha) cheered when she held it up to them and smiled. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned. Kikyo was standing there…wearing the same costume! Kagome nearly dropped her cake.

"Very original! I'm so impressed," Kikyo retorted sarcastically. She looked like she wanted to punch Kagome but held back.

"I know! I got it yesterday, last minute you know," Kagome responded breezily.

"Sure," Kikyo answered. "I didn't know a tramp could pull it off." Kagome glared at her enemy.

"The only tramp I see in here is you." She smirked.

"At least I have something you want!"

"Oh ya? What's that?"

"Your man!"

"InuYasha? He is _not_ my man!"

"Oh really? Cause he says he likes me so much better then you! Compliments me every day!"

"Are you sure they're compliments?"

"Positive."

"Cause InuYasha and I slow danced at the dance, remember that?"

"He told me. It was nothing but charity." Kikyo had done it. Kagome's face turned red and she smashed that chocolate cake right into Kikyo's face. Kikyo gasped and screamed and tried wiping off the chocolate frosting and cake. Kagome stood there satisfied, but quickly left the gym. Everyone was laughing at Kikyo in the back round, she could hear, but soon she had slammed her dorm room door shut. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to bask in her glory until she got her punishment.

* * *

Another chapter finished! Ya! I thought it would be dramatic having Kagome smash the cake into Kikyo's face. And funny! Cause this story is mainly for Inu/Kag fans. Not Inu/Kik fans. Tell me what you think and REVIEW! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed at least once or twice cause you make me feel good! Thank you and I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. But only 2 more days of 2005! NEW YEARS EVE IS ON SATURDAY! 


	6. Halloween Prank

Ok, I just want to say that I LOVE all of my reviewers, new and old! Seven new people added this story to their favs list! I want to say HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE and sorry that chapter 5 took a while. It wouldn't let me put the document on the website. Ok, now to answer the reviewers:

**Demon-dreamgirl**-It's ok you didn't review the last chapter. I forgive you. Ya, I liked the chocolate cake part too! I can't remember how I thought of it…

**Cloud Strife Lover**-Ya, I really hate Kikyo too! She will NOT end up with InuYasha in this story! Probably Naraku or something.

**Sugarsweet pie**-Kikyo is really full of herself. I hate it! Sorry I didn't put Sesshomaru in at the carnival. I didn't know what he could be.

**FireGoddess528**-You like smashing a cake into other peoples faces? Nice! I thought it would be funny, Kagome getting so angry and finally having enough of Kikyo's bragging. And smashing a cake into her face seemed like the right way to shut her up! Ya, but everyone was dressed like what they are in the series.

**Storms of tears**-It is a classic…the cake in the face. Hee hee.

**Zequistis Free Spirit**-I'll try and post chapter six as soon as I can. I'm SO glad you liked it! -

**Haunting Hanyou**-You really think it's good so far? I'll update today but I'm not promising anything on tomorrow or the next day. New years, ya know:)

**Fallenstar127**-Wow, everyone liked the cake in the face part I guess! Cool! I'll try and do something like it again…-

Well, thanks again to all you wonderful reviewers! This chapter's for you! (And everyone else reading it but especially for my reviewers!) I respond to ALL my reviews! Ok, on to chapter six:

Chapter Six

Halloween Prank

Kagome's punishment was to be given by the principal. Sango told her this after she came back from the carnival.

"He said to see him in his office at lunchtime tomorrow," Sango said, putting on her pink pajamas. "Good luck, Kagome. Remember, Kikyo is the principal's niece. He'll take her side any day."

"But your forgetting that assembly about a month ago!" Kagome said nervously. "My alibi was too good and he _couldn't_ take her side!"

"But _everyone_ saw you smash that cake into Kikyo's face!" Sango pulled the covers up over her skinny body.

"I know, but how bad can my punishment be?"

Kagome got the answer the following afternoon. She was sitting in the office, waiting to be called into Mr. Kojima's room, when suddenly his door opened. She was motioned to and she gulped as she stood. She walked into the principal's office and shut the door behind her. Mr. Kojima was sitting at his desk in a big, leather chair.

"Hello, Kagome," he said politely. "Please sit down."

Kagome nodded and took the seat on the other side of his desk, facing him.

"So, Kagome, I expect that you know why you are here," Mr. Kojima asked. Kagome looked at her lap.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Kojima! I just…lost my temper!" Kagome said sadly. The principal looked at her for a moment before leaning back in his comfortable chair.

"That is no excuse for what you did. You must be punished." He opened a drawer in his desk and removed a piece of pink paper. It had every date in November on it. It was like a little calendar of November. Kagome examined it as Mr. Kojima took a pen out of his suit. He clicked it and started writing her name on the paper.

"Kagome…Higurashi…detention…everyday…of…November," he said aloud as he wrote. Kagome wanted to groan. _Everyday_? She waited for about ten minutes and finally he handed her the paper. She looked it over and noticed a different detention each day.

"Even Thanksgiving?" she asked mournfully. He nodded and then said she could go. Kagome got up and nearly ran out of his office. She slowed a bit as she pushed the elevator button that would take her up to her dorm. She wasn't hungry for lunch…she didn't even want to go to class. But…she had to.

When she unlocked her dorm room door she was surprised to find her three friends sitting in there waiting for her. They stopped talking and starred anxiously at Kagome until she showed them the paper. Ayame was the first to grab hold of it.

"Detention every day for a _month_!" she cried. "That is way too harsh! I mean, it was just a little cake in the---"

"He's making you _scrub_ the cafeteria floor?" Rin exclaimed in disgust.

"And clean out the girls bathroom stalls?" Sango said. "Oh Kagome---"

"I know I deserve it," Kagome interrupted. She was smiling evilly though. "But I have a plan to get back at Kikyo _and_ all her little friends!" Sango, Rin, and Ayame all looked at each other and smiled too. They listened as Kagome informed them of her genius plan.

* * *

Kikyo sat on her bed after all her classes had ended. She checked her expensive gold watch and sighed in frustration. Where _were_ they? Those stupid friends of hers…

Suddenly the door opened and Kagura, Tsubaki, and Yura entered the room. They set their bags down before Yura asked, "What is it Kikyo and make it quick cause I got a date with Bankotsu!" She had short black hair and red eyes. Her clothes were always so revealing and around her neck she had on a ribbon. Tsubaki had long, silky black hair and a scar over her eye. She loved snakes and was always wearing snake clothing.

Kagura was Naraku's younger sister and she loved wearing her hair up in a short ponytail. Her eyes were a dark pink color and she always had the coolest clothes. Her lipstick was normally bright red.

"Ya, I gotta go in five," Kagura said, smacking her gum annoyingly.

"Remember yesterday when that bitch smashed the cake in my face?" Kikyo asked, her eyes flashing red. Her friends nodded. "I've come up with an idea to get revenge on her! We'll pull it off on Halloween in about a week!"

"I've always wanted to put her in her place!" Yura smiled viciously. Tsubaki and Kagura nodded in agreement.

"Are the guys helping?" Tsubaki asked dully.

"Of course not!" Kikyo snapped. "Ok, here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Halloween came all too soon and InuYasha was stressing over his homework. Kagome was still mad at him and he hadn't found anyone to help him. He sat by the fountain with the sun beating on his back reading over his essay for Chemistry. He growled and crumpled it up, tossing it on the ground. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned.

"WHAT?" he shouted angrily. His face softened when he saw Kagome standing there. She was smiling weakly and she picked up the paper he had just crumpled. She unfolded it and read it through carefully. When she finished she sighed.

"Look, InuYasha, you don't know much about Chemistry do you?" she asked.

"Not a single damn thing," he answered.

"I'm willing to teach you…but for a price."

"…"

Kagome's eyes were gentle with understanding and InuYasha gulped.

"Alright, what is it?" he asked cautiously.

"You have to apologize."

He blinked and couldn't help but feel a bit startled. "Apologize? Apologize for what?" Wrong thing to say. Kagome's face turned red and she frowned. Tears glistened at the edge of her eyes.

"FOR THE DANCE!" she screamed, tightening her grip on his essay ad nearly ripping it. InuYasha winced.

"Oh…uh…right," he flustered. "I'm…sorry?"

"AHHH! YOU HAVE TO MEAN IT INUYASHA!"

"Ok, Ok! I'm really sorry for what I did at the dance! There, now will you help me?"

"YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP!" Kagome stood to run off but was stopped when InuYasha grabbed her sleeve. She looked at him in surprise. His eyes were gentle and his face was serious.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry." He pulled her back down so that she was sitting on the edge of the fountain again. Her face was shocked but she was happy, he could tell.

"There. That's all I wanted to hear InuYasha. Thank you." She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled.

Over in some bushes, Kikyo was observing the whole thing. Her eyes were cold and hurtful and she was growling softly.

"I'll get that bitch for this! I swear I will!" and she ran off back to her dorm to plot.

* * *

Halloween at Tokyo Co-Ed Boarding School was different then a normal Halloween. Students would dress up in costumes and then go trick-or-treating to teacher's classrooms and knock. The teacher would answer and give out candy to the students. It was actually kind of fun. But for eight girls, this Halloween would be that of sweet revenge. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin were going to wait to put their plan into action.

When a knock came at their Rin answered it. Miroku, Koga, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru stood there. They weren't dressed in costumes, but just had matching black cloaks on with the hoods up. Each had a sack for candy and they said, "Trick or treat!" while smiling. Rin laughed and invited them in.

"Hey, why aren't you guys in costume?" Miroku asked, putting down his hood.

"We have other plans then trick or treating tonight," Sango told him. The guys exchanged looks.

"Be careful for whatever your doing," Koga cautioned them. "Kagome already has a month of detention. Do you three really want to join her?"

"We'll take our chances," Ayame smiled. They shooed the boys out but before Rin could close the door Sesshomaru turned to her.

"I wish you could come," he whispered and winked before rushing off after his friends. Rin stood there, shocked, and closed the door with a dreamy look on her face. None of her friends noticed, however, for they were too busy with their scheme.

"Ok, it's nine o'clock. We leave at ten," Kagome said. "No one goes back to their dorm by ten so we have a good chance of getting there unnoticed." The girls all nodded and talked for an hour until ten finally came. Kagome picked up a bag of their supplies and checked to make sure they had everything.

"It's like a trick or treat bag," Ayame said. "So no one will notice!" Kagome held a finger to her lips as she slowly opened the door. She tiptoed out and down the quiet hallway, her friends at her heels. They used the stairs and soon came out into the cold night air. Voice could be heard laughing and footsteps were all around them but Kagome motioned them over to the wall. They crept along it and spotted the girls dorm rooms on the far side of the school. Once, Rin accidentally tripped, but luckily no one was around.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin all ran silently up the stairs to where they knew Kikyo's room was. InuYasha had once told them where it was cause he said Kikyo had invited him there. Kagome stopped outside of dorm B6 and opened her bag. She removed a bobby pin and jiggled it in the door lock. There was a click and she smiled to her friends.

The door opened and they entered. It was so neat and clean. Kagome found Kikyo's bed and dumped maple syrup all over it. She added feathers from one of her old pillows and messed it up a bunch.

Sango was in charge of Kagura's area and she looked it over. She gasped and smiled. She opened the bag and took out a jar of worms. Pulling back the covers of Kagura's bed, she spread the wiggling worms everywhere, laughing the entire time.

Ayame thought of what would scare Tsubaki and so she found some whip cream and sprayed it all over her pillow, covers, and sheets. She went into the bathroom and covered the shower walls in it.

Last, Rin stretched a rope in front of Yura's bed so that when she went over to it she would trip, causing the rope to pull on a bucket of cold water above the bed on a fan, and engulfing Yura in the water. Rin giggled when she finished and gave a thumbs up to everyone else. They relocked the door and high fived each other.

"That was so great!" Sango said, as they descended the stairs and made their way out of the building.

"I know! Great idea Kagome!" Ayame commented.

"How sweet revenge is!" Kagome laughed. About halfway to their dorm, they gasped as they collided with four other people. Rubbing their heads, they looked up into the faces of none other then Kikyo, Kagura, Yura, and Tsubaki. The four popular girls were smirking menacingly.

"Having fun trick or treating?" Yura asked sarcastically.

"We were just about to ask you that very same question!" Sango glared, getting to her feet.

"We weren't trick or treating wench!" Tsubaki snapped.

"Really? Cause you look like the type!" Rin snarled. The four of them glared at each other for a minute before going in separate directions.

"This isn't good," Ayame whispered. "They'll know it was us. Kikyo will go running to that stupid uncle of hers---"

"They don't have proof!" Kagome informed her friends. "We didn't leave anything behind, did we?"

"No, I think we're safe," Sango said. "Come on, I'm freezing." They walked the distance to their dorm building but instead of the stairs they took the elevator. Other girls were already returning and had bags stuffed with candy. Rin took out the key to their room and unlocked the door. But when they walked into their room the sight before them made them all stare in shock.

The beds had sticky glue and little beads all over them. The pillows had been torn open and feathers were everywhere. All of their papers, books, and makeup had been shoved onto the floor and the bathroom smelled rancid. Kagome starred and gaped. Her eyes turned to slits and she growled.

Kikyo.

* * *

Ya! Chapter Six already! So, like I said, tomorrow and the day after that might be kinda busy for me so I might not get another chapter out till Monday. But I probably will get time to type tomorrow so you can expect a chapter. And on Tuesday school starts for me so it'll be harder to find time to type. But I'll try my best! THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Thanksgiving and Changes

Before I begin with answering the reviewers I want to say I'm so sorry for not updating! School has been keeping me so busy and I know a lot of you are angry at me and for that I'm sorry. So, here it is…the next chapter!

**FireGoddess528**-Wow, revenge on people at camp? What'd they do to ya?

**Cloud Strife Lover**-Yura, you know? Yura of the Hair from the third and fourth episodes?

**Fallenstar127**-You'll find out in a minute what they're gonna do about it!

**Demon-dreamgirl**-Sure, they were dressed like shades…right. So I'm really sorry. I know you've been anxious and so here it is! This chapter is for you!

**EAngelZ**-Thanks!

**Xxsimple-mindxX**-You like my story that much? Thank you!

**Inuyashalover0210**-Wow, really? Thanks for adding it to your favorites list!

Ok, for all you awaiting people out there…here's chapter 7! Enjoy and please review if you want more! Due to more people reviewing on chapter six, I'm updating sooner then I was going to (like in another week or so).

Chapter Seven

Thanksgiving and Changes

Kagome was still starring at the mess. She couldn't move. She was just so stunned. It was like her and Kikyo shared a mind or something! Ayame nudged her shoulder and Kagome looked around to face her.

"I…I can't believe this," was all she could manage to say. "If…if we report her…she can report us! And the principal…is her uncle! He'll give us a harsher punishment!"

Sango signaled Rin and Ayame and the two followed her over to a corner of the room. Kagome watched with angry tears in eyes as her friends nodded to each other and then walked back over to her.

"Kagome," Sango smiled. "We've decided that if Kikyo snitches on us we'll tell the principal you had nothing to do with it!" Kagome starred. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But---"

"No!" Rin smiled as well and held up a hand for Kagome to stop. "You already have a month of detention! It wouldn't be fair to get even more! We'll take the blame, and you just keep quiet all right?"

Kagome gave a weak smile, the tears falling from her sparkling eyes. "You guys are the best!" she hugged all three of her friends before starting on the room.

* * *

Sure enough, the next day while the girls were all in Science, the intercom buzzed with static overhead and the principals voice could be heard.

"Kagome Higurashi, Sango Hashigama, Rin Matsura, and Ayame Mishawaka report to the office immediately!" he nearly shouted and the sound of the microphone turning off was deafeningly loud. The four teenagers gulped and left the room. As they walked down the empty and quiet halls, Rin put her arm around Kagome.

"Don't worry, Kag," she whispered comfortingly. "You're not gonna get in anymore trouble." Kagome merely nodded weakly and tried not to sound shaky as she replied.

"T-Thanks Rin." Oh no! Stuttering! They reached the office and the woman at the front desk directed them into Mr. Kojima's room. When they entered, they saw Kikyo, Yura, Tsubaki, and Kagura sitting in four chairs to the side. The four popular girls were grinning evilly but when the principal glanced at them they tried to look sad and angry.

"Please take a seat," Mr. Kojima ordered them. Kagome sat beside Sango while Rin and Ayame occupied the chairs to her right. "Now, we _all_ know why we are here I trust?"

"Yes, sir, but we have a complain as well!" Rin said right away. The principal looked slightly taken aback but he cleared his throat and asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"Those four trashed our dorm!" Ayame answered, pointing an accusing finger in Kikyo and her friends way.

"They what!" Mr. Kojima gasped. "My niece and her sweet little friends would never…"

"Just because she's your niece doesn't mean she's an angel!" Kagome screamed. Everyone's mouth dropped and they all starred at her, even her friends. She covered her mouth in surprise and looked at her lap.

"Miss Higurashi…I…that has nothing to do…" the principal fumbled.

"If I was your niece would you punish me worse or her?" Kagome continued.

"W-Well…enough of that! We're here to discuss you're punishment! I'd say another month for you---"

"But she wasn't involved!" Sango defended. "She found us returning to our room!"

"Liar!" Tsubaki said, glaring at Sango.

"Oh and I suppose you had nothing to do with destroying our room!" Ayame shouted.

"Hey, shut up geek!" Yura yelled.

"Make her!" Rin piped up.

"SILENCE!" Mr. Kojima screeched. The eight of them snapped their mouths shut so fast it was like they had swallowed a very large fly. "Fine, fine! Whatever! If she wasn't involved, she can leave! But as for the _rest_ of you, three weeks detention!" Kagome and her friends left the room very quickly and didn't bother to look back at Kikyo and her minions.

* * *

"You WHAT?" InuYasha screamed at the four girls the next day at lunch. "YOU TRASHED KIKYO'S DORM ROOM! WHY?"

Kagome was sitting directly in front of him with her friends to her right. Miroku and the rest of the guys were starring blankly at their crazed friend from beside him.

"Why do you care?" Kagome said calmly. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"…"

InuYasha didn't seem to have an answer which made everyone's eyes open wide. "Don't be crazy! I was just…how could you do something like that when you risk getting even more detention?"

"It was worth it!" Kagome answered, crossing her arms and smirking Kikyo's way. Kikyo spotted her and glared coldly.

"Besides, she was let off," Sango informed him.

"Really?" InuYasha replied confusedly. "But I thought for sure Mr. Kojima would take Kikyo's side…"

"You did, did you?" Kagome rudely interrupted. "Well, alright then…" She swiftly stood up and exited the cafeteria. Sango shook her head and giggled softly.

"What!" InuYasha snapped.

"It's just…InuYasha, when will you learn? Kagome has feelings _too_ you know!"

"He's not that stupid Sango," Miroku defended. "He's just a bit…slow."

"What! He's Kikyo's _uncle_ isn't he…!"

"That doesn't mean…"

"This is stupid! I've gotta go anyways!" InuYasha got up, his face annoyed, and stomped grouchily out the back door. Sesshomaru shook his head like Sango had.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're really related," he sighed.

"Maybe you aren't…" Ayame replied.

* * *

With Thanksgiving approaching in less then three days Kagome was feeling more miserable then ever. Each night for the entire month she had either swept the cafeteria, scrubbed the girls' bathrooms, done the dishes, mopped the halls, or anything else the principal could come up with. It wasn't so horrible though, because Sango and her friends had been there with her. The unfortunate part: Kikyo and her friends were there too.

But Kagome made the best of it and ignored Kikyo the whole time. So when it was Thanksgiving, she was cheerful enough and tried not to think about her detention that night. Rin was already dressing by the time Kagome got out of the shower.

"Hey, Rin, you're up early then usual," Kagome commented, as she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush. Rin put a pair of dangling earrings on and looked herself over in the mirror.

"Ya, well, Kohaku asked me out tonight and I accepted," she said happily.

"Riwee?" Kagome said as she brushed her teeth. "I taught oo 'iked 'eomaru?"

"I do but if he isn't interested…" Rin applied some light pink lip gloss to her lips and rubbed them together. "…I just won't go out with him."

"I see," Kagome gargled some water and dried her mouth on a towel. "But Kohaku is Sango's little brother."

"So? If I like him, I'm gonna date him!" Rin waved goodbye and set out through the door. Ayame stirred from over in her bed and grumbled something in her sleep. Kagome sighed and started getting dressed. As she was pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans, Sango yawned and stretched.

"Hmm…wha' time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Ten. I guess that detention took more outta you then you though, huh?" Kagome laughed. Sango nodded and pulled the covers off of her body. She shook Ayame until the girl grumpily woke up and walked into the bathroom rubbing one eye.

"I'm gonna take off," Kagome said, grabbing her purse. "Call me on my cell if you need me." Sango lazily waved a hand and continued working on her Math homework. Kagome smiled and left the room. She passed many people she knew and even Sesshomaru. She stopped when she saw him.

"Hey, Sess, where you headed?" she asked curiously. He looked a bit startled but smiled down at Kagome.

"Your dorm room actually," he answered, blushing slightly. "I was wondering if…Rin was there?"

"Ohh, sorry, you just missed her," Kagome responded. "I think she may be meeting Kohaku." Sesshomaru looked bothered by this but he still smiled.

"Thanks. I'll check the cafe then." He waved and headed back towards the elevators. Kagome blinked and smiled. If she found Rin first…

She took off running towards the stairs to find her young friend, knowing this news would shock and excite her.

* * *

"You pick," Rin said.

"I dunno, I want to know where you wanna go tonight," Kohaku replied.

"Anywhere's fine with me," Rin said breezily. "As long as it has good food."

Kohaku laughed and answered, "Alright, how 'bout Subway?"

"I love Subway!"

"Rin! Hey, Rin!"

Rin turned her head to see Kagome rushing over. When she reached the table, she looked out of breath. When she noticed Kohaku she gulped.

"Can we talk in private?" she asked. Rin looked confused but nodded and told Kohaku she would be right back. Kagome led her into the girls bathroom.

"I just talked to Sesshomaru and he was looking for you!" She said hurriedly. Rin gasped and squealed.

"Seriously!" she said, her face reddening.

"Yes!"

"Ohhhh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Rin started pacing but her face was lit up and she looked flushed. "What am I gonna do? If he asks me out tonight, what am I supposed to say?"

"Just tell him you have other plans," Kagome reasoned. "Or stay for the Thanksgiving feast and eat it with both Kohaku and Sesshomaru." Rin stopped and grinned at her friend.

"Thanks a great idea!" she said, hugging Kagome in thanks. "I'll ask Kohaku! If you see Sesshomaru please tell him I want to eat tonight with him too!"

She waved goodbye and dashed out of the bathroom. Kagome watched her go, smiling the entire time.

* * *

"Are you ready yet!" A frustrated Miroku asked.

"Almost!" Sango called from the bathroom in her dorm room. Miroku was sitting on her bed with his arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face. He was wearing a purple jacket and ripped jeans. When Sango came out of the bathroom, she had on a pink tank top with a white coat over it that was unzipped. A green short skirt with tiny pink flowers embroidered on it and white flip flops completed her outfit. All that was left to do was put on makeup and earrings.

"You want me to look good for the feast, don't you?" she asked calmly, putting on some light pink eye shadow.

"Well ya, but I'm starving!" Miroku complained.

"Fine, fine! I'm finished!" Sango sighed, after adding lip gloss and heart shaped earrings. She slipped her purse over her shoulder and followed Miroku out of the room.

"So what are your other friends plans?" Miroku asked, pushing the button on the elevator.

"Well, Rin has a date with Kohaku and Ayame went with Koga. I think."

"And Kagome?"

"She didn't say anything. How about your roommates?"

"Sesshomaru didn't say anything either, Koga's with Ayame, and InuYasha…actually, I don't know what his plans are. Maybe with Kikyo or something."

Sango gulped and nodded. The elevator reached their floor and they stepped in. After getting out and walking over to the cafeteria they saw Koga and Ayame. They waved and sat down at one of the long tables. There were about twenty long tables and each seat had a plate, cup, and silver wear at it.

"So you two came together huh?" Sango commented as she looked at Ayame and Koga.

"I guess," Ayame answered.

"We could say the same for you," Koga smirked. Sango snorted and grinned.

"Come on, we do lots of stuff together!"

"So do we!" Ayame smiled. InuYasha came over just then with Kagome at his side. They sat down beside Miroku and Kagome smiled. Everyone starred.

"Aren't…aren't you guys fighting?" Ayame asked. Kagome shook her head.

"We made up. And since neither of us had a date, we came together."

"If you needed a date, Ka---" Koga started, grinning.

"No thanks Koga," she answered simply, reaching for the pitcher of ice water. She poured herself a glass and started filling her plate with food. Mashed potatoes with gravy, biscuits, cranberry sauce, stuffing, everything Thanksgiving food you could imagine.

"Quite an appetite," Sango laughed, watching her friend. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I haven't eaten all day!"

There was a voice from behind them which made everyone turn. Rin, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru were standing there grinning and looking for a place to sit.

"Hey!" Ayame greeted, scooting over to let them sit. They did and looked around the table.

"Everyone's here!" Rin said, starring at her group of friends. "There's Kikyo. Ha! She doesn't even have a date!"

"Lay off," InuYasha muttered, causing Kagome to fidget. The feast started when the turkey was served and everyone chatted while they ate.

"Sango, I love your earrings!"

"Nice shirt, InuYasha!"

"Hey, don't take the last biscuit!"

"Can you pass the gravy?"

It was an hour until everybody was finally full. That is, except for InuYasha.

"'Ey, why'd e'ryone 'op eating?" he asked with his mouth full of turkey.

"We're stuffed InuYasha!" Kagome answered groggily, leaning back and sighing heavily. "Come on, girls, let's head back to our dorm." She stood slowly and started towards the exit. But just as she reached it Mr. Kojima jumped in front of her.

"Ahh!" she screamed, startled. He merely smiled.

"Don't forget your detention, Miss Higurashi!" he said, handing her a rag and a bucket. "I want you to clean up the cafeteria once everyone has left."

"What?" Kagome shouted. "Are you kidding me? That will take all night!"

"Well, maybe you'll think twice about smashing a cake into someone's face next time. Remember to control you temper!" He wagged his index finger at her before walking away. Kagome let out an angry groan and went to fill the bucket with water.

"Stupid, lousy, good-for-nothing…" she mumbled as she walked over to the large sink in the kitchen. She waited until everyone was gone and started to wipe off the tables with the rag.

"Need any help?" a familiar voice said from behind her. Kagome whirled around in surprise to see InuYasha smiling at her, a mop in hand. She smiled.

"Yes. Thanks InuYasha."

And they cleaned the entire cafeteria together, having _fun_ the whole time.

* * *

So, I'm gonna stop there. Was that an okay ending to the chapter? Review and tell me! In the next chapter I think it'll be Christmas. Maybe. Is that moving too fast? Whatever, I'll think it over. So, REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and check out a story called Unexpected Encounters by PuppieLuva. She's a really good author! 


	8. Karaoke Night

Well, I'm glad everyone (I hope everyone) enjoyed Chapter 7 and so here's Chapter 8! Already! Ya for me! But I have a slight problem…um, see, lots of people want Rin and Sesshomaru to end up together, but lots of people want Rin and Kohaku to end up together. So, if you have a say in it and want to tell me if this should be Rin/Sess or Rin/Kohaku I'll listen! I'll choose the majority and make it that and please don't be disappointed if it doesn't end up how you want.

**Inuyashalover0210**-I thought it was a good ending too. So I'm planning on making it Christmas but if it turns out to be in Chapter 9 then oh well I guess.

**FireGoddess528**-So I take it you'll be voting for the Rin/Kohaku pair? (I secretly like that pair a little better too - Shhhh!)

**Jamie**-Thanks! Here's the chapter!

**Fullmetal inugirl125**-You love it? Thank you!

**Fallenstar127**-Ya, Thanksgiving dinner lol. I'm glad you liked it!

**Sugarsweet pie**-Thank you! And in this chapter, the detention thing ends so she's happier!

Now, for all you eager fans out there, here it is! Chapter 8….!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **CLOUD STRIFE LOVER** WHO SUGGESTED THIS IDEA! THANK YOU!

Chapter Eight

Karaoke Night

"A what?" The boys all asked together.

"Karaoke Night!" The girls finished gleefully. It was a chilly December morning and the group was sitting by the fountain in the courtyard.

"It's a night where we all go and sing up on stage in front of everyone!" Kagome laughed.

"Who'd wanna embarrass themselves like that?" InuYasha asked.

"Me, that's who!" Kagome retorted tartly.

"And us!" Sango said, slinging an arm around Rin and Ayame's shoulders.

"But…it's so stupid and pointless!" Koga pointed out. "All you do is get up in front of hundreds of people and sing and everyone pretends to smile and pretends to think your good…"

"We _are_ good Koga!" Ayame chided. "Have you ever heard us sing?"

"Uh…well...no, but…"

"Case closed!" Ayame smiled, crossing her arms and leaning back.

* * *

As InuYasha and his three friends were walking back to their dorm snow started to lightly fall. They trudged on up the steps and into the long hallway.

"Maybe we should enter," Miroku chuckled. "It could be…"

"Stupid and wrong and stupid and meaningless and stupid and---" Koga began.

"---Interesting," Miroku continued. "We could enter as a group of two each and sing a really annoying song and get the audience all angry…"

"What a childish thing to do!" Sesshomaru snorted as he punched the elevator button hard with his index finger.

"No, Miroku's got somethin' there!" InuYasha said, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across his face. "It sounds fun…"

"Oh, please be kidding!" Sesshomaru sighed as they all stepped into the elevator. "I mean, really…!"

"When was the last time you had a little _fun_ Sess?" InuYasha pleaded.

"_Don't _call me Sess little brother."

"Fine, don't enter! Spoil our fun!"

"I live to do just that."

The rest of the time was silent. InuYasha, Miroku, and Koga wouldn't talk to Sesshomaru for the rest of the day. They just sat on their own beds reading magazines or going on the internet. Sesshomaru used the silence to his advantage and studied hard for an up coming exam.

* * *

"All right! The Karaoke Night will be on Wednesday! That gives us four days to rehearse our song!" Rin said cheerfully on Saturday night.

"Uh…guys…I was wondering if I could do a song alone," Kagome asked guiltily. Sango, Ayame, and Rin turned to look at her but Sango was the first to smile.

"Of course Kagome! We're not gonna force you to sing with us!"

"Thanks," Kagome smiled. "So…we have all night…who wants to play truth or dare!"

They all gasped and giggled and squealed, "Me!"

"Ok then…um…Sango! Truth or dare?"

Sango blushed and whispered, "Dare!" Kagome smiled maliciously.

"I dare you to kiss Miroku on the cheek tomorrow!"

"WHAT!" Sango nearly shrieked. She covered her mouth with her hands and starred at her friend. "Ok, but _just_ on the cheek! And a quick one!" Her blush deepened and she gulped. "Ok, Ayame. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Ayame said nervously.

"Let's see…do you like Koga?"

"What? No, no! Just as a friend!"

"Ok, let me rephrase it. Do you think he's hot."

Kagome, Rin and Sango all burst into a fit of giggles with Ayame struggling in front of them to find an answer.

"W-Well, he's very cute…all right he's hot!" she blushed worse then Sango had and covered her face with a pillow. After they all calmed down she asked, "Kagome! Your turn!"

"Fine. Surprise me."

"Ok. Truth. What do you think of InuYasha in a _boyfriend_ sort of way?"

Kagome gasped and thrust the pillow Ayame was holding back into her face.

"I…think…gaww!…he would be a _rude…_spoiled…selfish, ungrateful, not caring, unloving, unappreciative, only-thinks-of-himself _boyfriend_!"

The three girls opposite her exchanged unbelieving glances. She crossed her arms and felt her face turning hot.

"Whatever, it's my turn anyways! Rin!"

"Dare me!"

"I dare you to ask Sesshomaru out on a date!"

Rin gawked for a moment but snapped her mouth instantly. "Fine! I'll do it! I'm not afraid! He asked me out after all, didn't he?"

"Sure," Kagome said as she raised a curious eyebrow.

* * *

Wednesday morning snow was swirling around outside the girls room. When Sango awoke she saw Rin watching it peacefully.

"Nervous?" she asked quietly, trying not to wake her other two friends. Rin blinked and whipped around to look at her.

"A-About what?" she asked back.

"Well, two things really. About Sesshomaru and the Karaoke Night?"

"The Karaoke Night I can handle…but the Sesshomaru thing…I dunno." She leaned back against the wall and hugged a fluffy lime green pillow to her chest. "I just…lost my confidence. Last night I was so sure I'd be able to do it but now I feel so scared. What if he rejects me?"

"Then ask Kohaku instead," Sango reasoned, yawning, stretching, and climbing out of her warm bed. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before hopping into the shower. Ayame woke up as well and now the only one sleeping was Kagome. She looked really out of it, too.

But around 6:45 that night she was as hyper as anything.

"Come on! Come on! It starts in 15 minutes!" she was screaming at her friends. Sango was still putting on eye liner, Ayame was fixing her hair, and Rin was debating about whether she should ask Sesshomaru out or not. Finally, they were all ready and left the dorm room along with a crowd of chatting girls filing down the stairs.

The gym was completely packed. There was no actual order, you just went up there when you were ready. Mr. Kojima walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat loudly. This quieted everyone.

"Good evening students!" he greeted them loudly. "Tonight is Karaoke Night and I hope you all enjoy yourselves! To begin the show, my niece Kikyo has asked to sing with a group of friends. They will be singing _Bombastic Love_. And here they are now!"

Kikyo, Kagura, Tsubaki, and Yura all walked onto the stage smiling and waving. Hardly anyone clapped but a stern look from the principal made them all break into applause. Kikyo adjusted the microphone and the music started in the back round. Kikyo, of course, was leading with her three friends standing behind her.

_And I, I'm here to testify  
That you're the only one I belong to  
I don't know where to start  
It turn into an art  
Not to show the world that it was you  
You made me realize  
Not to compromise_

_The fact that you and I should meet  
I know where gonna get (know where gonna get) (get)_

Kikyo was looking directly at InuYasha and she winked. He nervously smiled and waved back. Kagura was making kissy faces at Sesshomaru and he was pretending to ignore her. Meanwhile, Kikyo had removed the microphone from its stand and was now dancing to the music while singing into it. The other three girls were doing a routine that looked like it had been rehearsed a million times.

_Bombastic love  
So fantastic  
Where I'm completely yours and you are mine  
And it's gonna be exactly like in a movie  
When we fall in love for the first time_

Kagome tuned the rest out. Kikyo may have thought she was good…but damn, she was wrong! Everyone pitifully clapped and cheered. Next was some older girls they didn't know and some younger boys after that. When Mr. Kojima announced the next act that wanted to perform Kagome was shocked to hear who it was…

"Introducing: InuYasha, Miroku, and Koga singing…uh…_I'm too sexy_."

All the boys in the crowd started laughing hysterically while Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin starred as if in a trance. InuYasha took the microphone off its stand to hold it in front of the three of them. Then they began:

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me _

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

Kagome had cracked up laughing at "I'm too sexy." It was just too funny! It was as if they were singing terrible on purpose! The principal ran up on stage, snatched the microphone from InuYasha, and nervously said into it: "Uh, thank you boys! That will be all!" Everyone clapped and high-fived them as they descended the stage. Kagome bit her lip to keep from giggling anymore.

"Next! Next please!"

"Come on!" Rin smiled and she, Sango, and Ayame walked up on stage. They whispered their song into the principals ear and he nodded.

"Here's Sango, Ayame, and Rin singing _Since you've gone._"

Sango cleared her throat as Rin and Ayame took their places on either side of her. They were all smiling and soon, as the music started, they began:

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_Dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

They sang in perfect harmony. Kagome thought they were really good and focused closely. She thought she noticed Sango glance at Miroku as she was singing this. As well as Rin at Sesshomaru and Ayame at Koga. She grinned to herself and listened to the rest.

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

Miroku listened to the lyrics very closely. Where they aimed at him? He had to wonder. After they were finished there was a thundering applause and the three girls were smiling broadly as they left the stage. Kagome congratulated her friends on a job well done and hugged each one in turn. Finally, it was her turn. She gulped and walked up on stage.

She squinted at the audience since the spotlight was so bright. She lowered the microphone stand and started to sing her song softly.

_Ok (ahh) _

_Yeahh (ahh) _

_Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot & sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby) _

_Ladies let's go (uhh) _

_Soldiers let's go (dolls) _

_Let me talk to y'all and just you know give you a little situation...listen (fellas)_

Pussycat Dolls

Ya see this shit get hot

_Every time I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready) _

_Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout _

_Prowl for the best chick _

_Yes I'm on the lookout (lets dance) _

_Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it _

_Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby) _

_No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve _

_Gimme tha number _

_But make sure you call before you leave _

All the guys were cheering loudly and calling out. Kagome was starting to enjoy herself so she took the microphone off of its stand and started to dance to the music. Sango, Rin, and Ayame were pleased with their friends confidence and cheering right along with everyone else. Miroku was practically drooling and Koga was howling.

_I know you like me (I know you like me) _

_I know you do (I know you do) _

_That's why whenever I come around she's all over you _

_And I know you want it (I know you want it) _

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see) _

_And in the back of your mind _

_I know you should be on with me _

Kagome turned to face InuYasha. She was looking directly at him as she sang the next verse:

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Don't cha, don't cha _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me _

_Don't you, don't cha _

InuYasha was blushing furiously and he looked down at his feet. Why was she starring and pointing at him? It was embarrassing…

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)

Leave it alone (leave it alone)

_Cause if it aint love _

_It just aint enough to leave a happy home _

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) _

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair) _

_See, I dont care _

_But I know she aint gon wanna share _

_Hmmmm... _

Kagome fussed with her hair until it was crazy looking and going everywhere and then turned her attention back to InuYasha.

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Don't cha, don't cha, baby _

_Don't cha, alright, sing _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills) _

_Don't cha _

_Ok, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha) _

_Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin, let's go _

_Well let me get straight to it _

_Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it _

_It's the god almighty, lookin all brand new _

_If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish _

_Lookin at me all like she really won do it _

_Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish _

_Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on _

_Strip out the channel _

_And leave the lingerie on _

_Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time _

_Lookin at ya wan break my back _

_You the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum _

_An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum _

_For the record, don't think it was somethin you did _

_Shorty all on me cuz it's hard to resist the kid _

_I got a idea that's dope for y'all _

_As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all _

The guys were all cheering even louder as Kagome flipped her hair back seductively. Sango was jumping up and down, Ayame was cupping her mouth and shouting, and Rin was watching Sesshomaru. InuYasha snorted and folded his arms but gulped when he caught Kagome's eye.

_See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you) _

_I understand (I understand) _

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you _

_If you were my own man _

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) _

_Possibly (possibly) _

_Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me _

Kagome prepared for the final verse and starred out over the shouting crowd:

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me (oh) _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me) _

_Don't cha, don't cha, baby _

_Don't cha, alright, sing _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw) _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills) _

_Don't cha, don't cha_

She got softer and softer with each line until finally the song ended. The audience broke out into the loudest applause of the night and there were hundreds of whistles, claps, and cheers. Kagome smiled when she spotted Kikyo slapping Bankotsu and Naraku for clapping. She also smiled when she saw InuYasha starring blankly. She blushed and walked off stage as Mr. Kojima got on.

"Well, that was very entertaining Miss Higurashi. Next will be…"

But Kagome wasn't listening. Her friends were surrounding her with congrats and comments. And it seemed all the boys in the crowd wanted a word with her. But InuYasha glared and growled at any guy who approached her, especially Koga.

Later on, Kagome sank onto her bed and pulled the covers up just under her chin.

"What a night!" she sighed, smiling.

"You were terrific, the best out of everyone!" Ayame commented as she tightened one of her pigtails.

"Much better then the guys!" Sango giggled.

"Speaking of guys, did you ever do that dare Sango?" Kagome asked slyly. It was dark, but she could tell Sango was blushing.

"Y-Ya," Sango replied softly. "I'd rather not talk about it though." The three girls grinned evilly.

"You have to!" Rin pleaded.

"Go on!" Kagome said.

"Well…I leaned in and pecked Miroku on the cheek softly but he felt it and groped me!" Sango was blushing harder now. "That stupid, perverted…"

"Wait, what about you Rin?" Ayame asked suddenly.

"I asked Sesshomaru," Rin said slowly. "But he had other plans."

"Oh," Kagome blurted.

"Sorry," Sango added.

"It's ok," Rin tried to smiled as she said this. "Kohaku invited me to go with him over Christmas break. And since I don't have any family…"

"Kohaku!" Sango gasped. "So you're coming home with me too then!"

"Oh right! I hadn't thought of that!" Rin smiled, her face glowing. "Maybe it will be fun after all."

"Ok, girls, good night," Ayame said as she yawned loudly.

"Good night."

"See you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

How was it? Was it ok? Remember, review and tell me if this should be a Rin/Kohaku or a Rin/Sess. I'll never know unless you review and tell me! Ok, I'm pretty sure in the next chapter it will be Christmas! And good night to you all! 


	9. Christmas

Sorry it's been a while guys but I've just been so busy. Thanks once again for all the wonderful comments and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. But…it was almost completely unanimous! It seems everyone wants a Rin/Sess pairing so that's what I'll do. Thank you for your patience and sorry if the chapter after this takes a while. I do have school and homework and stuff.

**Fallenstar127**-Well, Rin will pair with Sess so you got your wish! I thought that was the funniest part too. Lol.

**Haunting Hanyou**-Well, it was a suggestion I liked so I went ahead and used it. I'm sorry you got confused.

**Sugarsweet pie**-I don't know if I'll have Sesshomaru sweat but I'll consider it…Kagome totally kicks butt!

**Cloud Strife Lover**-I'm sorry, but more people wanted a Rin/Sess pairing. Is there anyone else you'd like to see Kohaku end up with?

**Demon-dreamgirl**-Cool, I got a new computer a while back for my birthday. I'm glad you won't miss any chapters and the last chapter was for you because you've always been a loyal reviewer and reader. Thank you so much!

**Inuyashalover0210**-Ok, finally it's the Christmas chapter! Too bad Christmas is over but oh well I guess!

**Xxsimple-mindxX**-Rin/Sess it is then! Lol

Since I've been dedicating chapters to people I'd like to dedicate this one to **Sugarsweet pie**. You were my very first reviewer and loyal reader. I'm so grateful to you and hope you enjoy this. The Christmas chapter is dedicated to you!

Chapter Nine

Christmas

"Make up your mind!"

"Are you coming or not?"

"What if he asks you to go with him?"

Rin was having a tough time deciding whether to join Kohaku and Sango's family for Christmas. She wanted to, but what if Sesshomaru asked her? She was still in love with him but she loved Kohaku too.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were up in her face demanding answers but Rin just couldn't give them yet.

"Look, I'll have to think about it!" Rin huffed. "Why can't we all just stay here for Christmas!"

Kagome blinked and straightened. "Ya know, Rin, that's not a bad idea. We could all just stay here at the school and celebrate together!"

"But my family's expecting me!" Ayame said sadly.

"You have one of the biggest family's I've ever seen Ayame!" Sango told her breezily. "They won't mind if you aren't there this one year!"

"Well…I guess so," Ayame looked down and starred at her slippers. It was early morning on the first day of vacation. "Should we ask the guys what they think?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded as she reached for her hair brush. She began brushing out her long raven hair and picking out an outfit. Sango did the same while the other two girls headed straight for the bathroom. As Rin brushed her teeth, Ayame showered.

Once everyone was ready, the four of them took off down the hall and rushed down the stairs. Out the door, and through the courtyard, they found the guys lounging under a large willow tree. Kagome lifted a finger to her mouth and picked up some snow. Luckily her hands had gloves on them as she patted the snow into a perfectly round ball. She reeled back and threw with all her might.

The ball of snow hit InuYasha square in the face. He coughed loudly and sat up, flustered. He looked around quickly and jumped to his feet. Another ball came whizzing through the air and hit Miroku in the stomach. The pervert sat up suddenly and joined InuYasha on his feet.

"Who threw that!" InuYasha shouted, eyeing the area.

"Ya!" Miroku agreed, whipping the snow from his sweatshirt.

Their answer was yet again another snowball flying past them and smashing into Koga. He yelped and leaped up.

"Who did that?" he demanded.

"Ha ha ha!" Sesshomaru laughed as he leaned back against the tree. "Idiots." He mumbled softly. But he shut up as a ball of snow hit him in the eye. He sat there, stunned, with cold snow against his bare cheek and eye.

"Where'd that damn snowball come from!" InuYasha kept saying. They heard giggling and gasped as the girls emerged.

"S-Sorry! Couldn't…resist!" Kagome said between giggles.

"Ha ha, very funny, now what d'you want?" InuYasha asked, sitting down again. He brushed all the now melting, wet snow from his body and stretched out.

"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to stay here for Christmas with us?" Sango answered, sitting by Miroku who starred at her in confusion.

"I've got plans!" InuYasha muttered. "Which means so does Sesshomaru!"

"Hey, now, little bro, come on!" Sesshomaru grinned. "How bout we stay this year?"

"Stop calling me little bro!" InuYasha growled as he glared at his brother. "And I'm goin' home for Christmas and you can't stop me!"

"I don't wanna stop you," Sesshomaru continued. "In fact, I think it would merrier and more peaceful if you were gone."

"I agree," Koga chided, looking at Kagome as she rolled her eyes.

"Me too," Miroku said.

"Miroku! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Sorry dude but you are quite loud."

"It's settled then!" Kagome said happily. "Everyone stays but InuYasha! Come on, guys, we've got some decorating to do!"

Everyone laughed and darted after Kagome as InuYasha sat there starring at them all.

"Wait! I've changed my mind! Come back! I'll stay! I'll stay!" And with that he leaped up and raced after his friends.

* * *

Sango phoned her parents and told them she wouldn't be home for Christmas. They were disappointed, but said she was old enough to make her own decisions. Koga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sesshomaru did the same. Last was Kagome. Her mom was sad but understood.

"Thanks Mom," Kagome said into the phone. "I promise I'll be home for the next break."

"Alright honey," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Bye. I'll send you your gifts."

"Ok. Bye bye." Kagome hung up and faced her eager friends. "It was a yes!" The three girls who had been anxiously waiting for an answer squealed and smiled. Kagome decided to shower while the three others went to tell the guys.

"So that's all of us," Miroku said as he picked out an apple from the salad bar. "Christmas isn't too far away. We'd better start shopping and decorating."

"I'm ahead of you Miroku," Ayame smiled. "I did my shopping weeks ago!" She sat down at their usual table and the others joined her.

"What!" Miroku cried, nearly choking on his apple. "You're _finished_! I haven't even started!" Rin exchanged a look with Sesshomaru and burst out laughing.

"Miroku, what's wrong with you!" she asked, setting down her fork. "It's December 22nd! The shops will be all sold out!"

"I'll go later!" Miroku mumbled, biting into his apple. And he kept his word. Later on, around 2:00, he and InuYasha took the city bus down town. They walked into a clothing store to shop for the girls. Miroku picked out a pair of shoes for Rin, some earrings for Sango, and a new pink watch for Kagome. InuYasha had a more difficult time.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what size any of 'em are?" he shouted, throwing down a purple shirt. Miroku was calm, however, and sighed.

"Listen, InuYasha, if you purchase the wrong size they can always come back and exchange it." InuYasha brightened a bit and went on searching. He found some boots for Sango, a coat for Rin, and a pair of jeans for Kagome. As he stepped in line he heard a voice from behind him.

"InuYasha!" it was high pitched and annoying but he recognized it. "Are you shopping for me? Aw, you're too sweet!"

He gulped and turned slowly. Kikyo was standing there with Tsubaki beaming. In her hand was an expensive new sweater. He glanced around for support from Miroku but his friend was flirting with a pretty clerk.

"Uh, hi Kikyo," he flustered. "Um, actually, I…I...already got you something!"

"Oh, so thoughtful!" Kikyo smiled, almost bragging to Tsubaki. "I already got you're present too!"

"You did?" InuYasha looked startled but he smiled. He bought his things with Miroku and hurried out of the store.

When they reached another store he quickly bought Kikyo some perfume. For Sesshomaru, he chose cologne, and for Koga he got earmuffs.

"Is that a good choice?" Miroku asked, nodding towards the earmuffs. InuYasha looked down at the newly purchased earmuffs and smirked.

"Ya, he'll love 'em!" he laughed and started off towards the bus stop.

* * *

Kagome hung a pretty wreath on her dorm door. She put up tinsel and lights all around the room and even in the bathroom. When the other girls returned, they praised her hard work and asked if she wanted to come with them to get hot cocoa.

"Sure," Kagome agreed and followed them down to the cafeteria. It was so festive it was amazing. The four starred in awe and giggled. They got their drinks and returned to their dorm to wrap presents.

"Wow, you got Sesshomaru a new iPod?" Sango gasped as she starred at Rin's gift to Sesshomaru.

"Uh-huh!" Rin smiled and nodded. "InuYasha stepped on his other one."

"And what you'd get the other three?" Ayame asked curiously. Rin grinned mischievously.

"Well, I got InuYasha a tie! And Miroku a book, and Koga some socks."

"A tie, a book, and socks?" Kagome burst out in a fit of giggles. "You sure know them well!"

"What about you Sango?" Ayame asked.

"Let's see…I got Miroku some gloves, InuYasha a movie, Sesshomaru a gift certificate, and Koga shoes."

"Kagome?" Ayame looked over at her other friend.

"For Sesshomaru I got a portable DVD player, for Miroku I got a new printer, for Koga I got some cologne and for InuYasha…"

"Yeeeesss?" the other three asked, leaning in closer. Kagome smirked.

"You'll have to wait and see," she said simply. Sango groaned, Ayame pouted, but Rin only smiled and said, "I understand."

* * *

On Christmas morning, Kagome woke up to the smell of turkey. She was very confused and sat up. Sango was up and humming a Christmas song as she dressed. Rin was brushing her teeth but smiling as she did so, and Ayame (who always got up last) was gathering up her gifts.

"Why does it smell like---"

"Turkey?" Sango interrupted, facing Kagome with a huge grin. "It's coming from the cafe. Come on, we're meeting the boys in half an hour to exchange gifts."

Kagome nodded and yawned as she showered and dressed. She put on a green turtleneck with a red pair of jeans. On her feet she wore fuzzy white boots. She pinned her hair up and let some of it fall loosely down.

The guys were waiting in the cafeteria for the girls and had already eaten their breakfast. Now they just sat there drinking eggnog. When the girls arrived everyone smiled at each other and started chatting. Christmas songs were playing in the back round and all eight of them placed their gifts on the table.

"Me first!" Rin smiled, handing each person their present. Kagome was delighted to open hers and find a new pair of sparkly earrings. Sango was also happy to get a new stereo while Ayame received a new purse. The guys liked their presents as well.

"Now me!" Ayame grinned. For all the girls she had bought matching skirts, and for the guys matching hats.

"Hey, cool!" InuYasha grinned, trying his on. Sesshomaru went next and he gave everyone a copy of their favorite movie. After him was Koga, and then Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and finally the last was Kagome and InuYasha.

"Go ahead InuYasha," Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Fine," he said, pushing her gift towards her.

"Oh, some new jeans!" Kagome said, walking out to try them on. When she came back, though, she was so angry steam was practically coming out of her ears.

"You…got me…a size…25!" she screamed. "I'm a sixteen you moron!" She stormed out, took them off, and when she returned threw them at him.

"B-But…you can exchange them," InuYasha pleaded guiltily.

"That's not the point!" Kagome fumed as she took her seat once more and crossed her arms. It was her turn suddenly and she gave everyone their gift except for InuYasha.

"Hey, where's mine?" he asked.

Kagome seemed reluctant to answer but she sighed. "It's outside and I was so sure it was a good gift but now…now I just don't know."

"Oh come on, Kag, give him his gift!" Sango smiled gently. Kagome looked from her to InuYasha and sighed again.

"Fine…follow me. But everyone else stay here." She stood swiftly and motioned to InuYasha to follow her. He did and soon found himself outside in the cold. It was snowing lightly and but it was somewhat dark out due to clouds.

"So where is it?" InuYasha asked sternly. Kagome was starring at the ground and was turning redder and redder. InuYasha's expression softened.

"It's…it's up there," Kagome said softly, pointing towards the covering of the cafeteria building. InuYasha starred at her as though she were crazy and slowly looked up. He gasped and nearly fainted.

Up there, hanging from the covering, was a piece mistletoe. InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off it and slowly looked back in shock at Kagome. She was blushing deeper by the second.

"I-It was supposed to be a joke," she said quietly, trying to let out a small laugh.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered. She looked up and gasped. He was leaning in closer and had grasped her arms. She tensed and thought, _What the hell is he doing!_

His lips were puckered and Kagome's eyes widened. But…it felt…_right_. She leaned in too and their lips were so close. Kagome could feel InuYasha's breath and she loosened a bit. It was so perfect…a perfect moment…

"Uh…are we interrupting?" Miroku's voice asked. Kagome screamed and jumped away from InuYasha quickly. He did the same and gulped up air.

"What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?" he shouted at her.

"Me!" Kagome shouted back. "You tried to kiss me first!"

"What!" InuYasha bickered. "I did not!" And they continued to argue like this for the rest of the day, much to the annoyance of their friends.

But the truth was, neither could stop thinking about that one magical moment when they almost…kissed.

* * *

Ya! Christmas chapter done! Soon, it will be Valentines Day and I bet you're all anxious to see what happens then! So please, please, please review if you want the next chapter soon and I promise if I get…oh…ten reviews or so I'll update by this weekend! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers and readers! 


	10. Kagome's Secret Admirer

Hey everyone! I hope you're all having a nice week/weekend. I've got 6 new reviews and I know I asked for 10 but I guess 7 is good. Unless I get new reviews while typing this but who knows…haha. So, I need some ideas for who Kohaku should pair up with. I got one from Cloud Strife Lover and I'm considering it but I sort of want the girl Kohaku starts to like to be someone from the show so…ya, I'd like some ideas please! Thanks to everyone who reviews and answers me!

**Heartgirl9229**-Hey thanks so much! And thanks for adding me to your favorites and the story also. It means so much to me!

**FireGoddess528**-I know…every good moment does get ruined! But Valentines Day is coming up…

**Fallenstar127**-The Valentines Day's chapter is…here! I hope you enjoy!

**Sugarsweet pie**-I was happy to dedicate the last chapter to you! You've been so loyal and kind in the reviews!

**Cloud Strife Lover**-That's a good idea but can it be someone from the show? Like maybe Shiori…I dunno. Miroku was the perfect person to ruin the moment. Haha.

**InuYasha chic1**-Hey, thank you!

**Demon-dreamgirl**-Yep Yep. Goody Goody. Clap Clap. Valentines is here.

So, let's see…who to dedicate this chapter to…I know! This chapter is for **Fallenstar127** for reviewing on almost every chapter! Thank you! And for adding me and my story to her favorites lists! Who will be next…:P

Chapter Ten

Kagome's Secret Admirer

"Can you believe it's February already?" Ayame asked Sango as they huddled next to the fire in the girls' common room.

"I know!" Sango agreed, taking a sip of her coffee. "So, have you talked to Koga much lately?"

Ayame blushed and stroked one of her bright red pigtails. "W-Well, yes. I thanked him for helping me with my Biology homework!"

"Nice," Sango rolled her eyes. "I mean flirting wise. Come on, girl! Ask him out to lunch or something!"

"I can't! Not when he's still hung over Kagome!" Ayame sighed. "I wish he was as in love with me as he is with her. He practically drools when she walks into a room. I mean, no matter how many times she turns him down he just won't accept no for an answer!"

Sango looked at her friends sad expression and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "I'm sorry Ayame. Maybe Kagome could talk to him for you?"

"Oh, could she?" Ayame looked hopeful. "I would never stop thanking her!"

Sango laughed. "I'm sure she'd be able to work something out. Come on."

They both stood and exited the common room.

* * *

"Uh…you want me to…what?" Kagome asked, stunned.

"Ask Koga what he thinks of me!" Ayame pleaded. "And with Valentines Day coming up in less then a week I need a date! Please Kagome! Please?"

Kagome stood there in the rain with an umbrella covering her, Ayame, and Sango. It was very cold out but the snow had stopped over two weeks ago.

"I'd be glad to help Ayame," Kagome smiled. "But I don't know what Koga will think…_me_ being the one who asks and all."

"You're the only one who I want to ask him! Thanks so much Kagome! You're a great friend! Bye!" Ayame waved good bye as she ran off through the rain with her coat billowing out behind her. Sango stood next to Kagome watching Ayame run off.

"How are you going to go about it?" Sango finally asked curiously. Kagome snapped back to attention and gulped.

"I dunno. Maybe I'll ask Koga to meet me after class tomorrow. Where is he?"

"I think he's in the library studying. You should just go ask him there now."

Kagome considered it. "I…guess. See ya Sango."

"Bye Kag." Sango stood undercover as she starred after her shivering friend.

* * *

Kagome pulled open the heavy brass door to the school's library. It smelled of old books and leather. She coughed once and looked around. The many shelves of books were standing tall and she couldn't see anything over them. It was deadly quiet and there was no one around except for a few people she'd never seen before.

Finally, she noticed Koga looking at books on wildlife. She smiled and whispered, "Hey." He jumped but looked over at her and grinned.

"Hi Kagome. What're you doin' in here?"

"Looking for you actually. Here, can we sit down?"

"Oh! Of course." Koga and Kagome walked over to one of the many tables and sat. She looked nervous but Koga didn't pay much attention to that. "What is it Kagome?"

"I wanted to know…well see the thing is…oh, Koga, I just want to know what you think of…"

Kagome couldn't get the words out. It was so embarrassing!

"You wanted to know what I thought of you?" Koga smirked. "Why, Kagome! I think you're the prettiest, smartest, kindest, most caring girl I've ever met!" He grasped her hands and looked deep into her brown eyes. "I love you!"

"No! No, Koga, not me! Um…Ayame."

Koga blinked and let go of Kagome's hands. "Ay…Ayame?" he asked confusedly. "What do I think of Ayame?"

"Yes! Yes, that's it!"

"Well…I dunno. She's…nice."

'Is that all? Anything else, Koga?"

"I really don't know Kagome! Ayame is a nice girl but not the type I would date. I'm sorry. You're more my type."

"Koga, that makes no sense at all! You both have large families, you're both very athletic and into school, you even look alike!"

"Well, sure, but personality wise…"

"You're both understanding, loving, caring, smart, athletic, have tempers, and are protective! What other reasons could you possibly need!"

"All right, all right! I've give Ayame a chance! Tell her I'll meet her outside the school at 7:00 on Valentines Day!"

Kagome smiled widely. "Thank you Koga! This will mean so much to her!" She leaped up and hugged him before running off to tell her awaiting friend. Koga sat there, in shock, and smiled.

* * *

Ayame was pacing in her room. She was so nervous of what Koga's answer would be. But if anyone could persuade him it would be Kagome…

Suddenly, Kagome burst through the door and nearly knocked Ayame down. She was out of breath and smiling. Ayame starred at her in patience and her eyes were huge with anticipation.

"Well?" she asked eagerly. "What did he say?"

Kagome stood there, catching her breath, and placed both hands on Ayame's shoulders.

"He…said…yes!" she gasped. Ayame was shocked but she squealed in delight. From downstairs, Rin and Sango heard screaming from their dorm room. They looked at each other in confusion and bolted upstairs. When they came through the door the sight before them was strange.

Kagome and Ayame were dancing around and smiled.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Sango cried. Kagome stopped, looked at them, and went on dancing. She grabbed Sango's hands and spun her around.

"Koga agreed to go out with Ayame on Valentines Day!" she was beaming and laughing. Ayame grasped Rin's small hands and twirled around in a circle with her. She was obviously happier then she should have been but Rin was glad.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked. Ayame stopped and stood still as Rin slammed into her and fell to the floor.

"I don't know! Oh no! Where can we go? Did he say Kagome? Did he say?"

Kagome stopped and instantly Sango crashed into her and joined Rin on the floor. "No, he didn't! Maybe it'll be a surprise."

"Right! Ya. A surprise. Ok, that's good. What should I wear? Oh my God, what am I going to wear on our first date?"

"Relax, you've got us!" Sango said warily as she stood up, holding her head in her palm. "We've got great fashion sense!"

"Ya!" Rin agreed as she sat on her bed, her knees throbbing. "We can go to the mall tomorrow. It is a Friday tomorrow right?"

"I think so," Kagome answered, checking the calendar on the back of the door. "And Valentines Day is next Wednesday. We have plenty of time to get dates!"

"I'm going with Miroku," Sango said casually, as if it was obvious.

"Ya, and I'm with Sesshomaru!" Rin grinned.

"Oh, so I'm the only one without a date!" Kagome asked in stupidity.

"Oh come on! You should have no trouble at all finding a date, Kag!" Ayame waved a hand.

"I guess." She wasn't sure though. There was only one person she wanted to go out with on Valentines Day…and right now they were fighting.

* * *

The next day it was Friday and Kagome had just walked out of Drama. She had Drama with all her friends but she was still feeling depressed. She slowly made her way over to her locker and opened it. She grabbed her Math book and homework papers but noticed an envelope slip out and fall to the floor.

She looked around and saw the hall was nearly empty. She picked up the envelope and carefully put it into her bag to read later. And when later came, Kagome found herself sitting on her bed in her empty dorm room. The other girls were in the common room.

She used her thumb to unseal the envelope and looked inside. There was a letter folded up in it. She removed it and unfolded it to read:

_My dearest Kagome,_

_You may not know it: but you are being watched_

_I have long loved you and you have been unaware of it_

_I have been in your presence throughout the year_

_And longed to see you more_

_I will always protect you and care for you more then you can ever know_

_And I will wait for you always_

_And forever._

_Be my Valentine, Kagome._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Kagome reread the letter at least ten times. _I have been in your presence throughout the year_? Who could it be? Koga? Miroku? Sesshomaru? Naraku? InuYasha? When Kagome thought of InuYasha she shook her head firmly. No! It could not be him! He hated her!

"Kagome! Come on, the mall awaits!" Rin called from the hall. Kagome was shaken from her thoughts and stuffed the love letter into her dresser drawer.

"Coming!" she shouted back, finding her purse and dashing out the door and following her friends over to the elevator.

"You look like you're in a daze," Sango said as they boarded the elevator.

"Oh, wait? No, no, just a good book I was reading." Kagome starred at the elevator door and nearly jumped when it opened.

"Man, you're jumpy today. What is it Kag? You can tell us!" Sango pestered her as they walked out into the cold, damp air.

"Nothing! Really! I'm just sort of out of it today!" Kagome blushed and pretended to be looking for some lip gloss in her purse.

* * *

At the mall, Ayame had tried on at least 20 different outfits. When she came out of the changing rooms for what seemed like the hundredth time, her three friends gasped. She was wearing a silky white dress with a slit at the side. It had thin straps and a V-shape at the neck.

"Oh, Ayame, you look gorgeous!" Rin smiled starring at her dazzling friend.

"Really? I thought this might work out," Ayame was grinning bigger then ever. "Do you think Koga will like it? I hope he does!"

"If he doesn't, he must have rocks in his head!" Sango complimented, giggling. "That's defiantly the one Ayame!"

"Have you found anything yet, Rin?" Kagome asked her younger friend.

"Yes, I've had my outfit picked out for a while," Rin answered. She bought a new pair of high heeled shoes though (orange of course) and a new pair of earrings. Sango was last and she chose a perfect pink and purple Chinese style dress. It was simple beautiful.

"Pin your hair up too!" Rin told her.

"Alright," Sango said and found a clip in her purse. She put her hair up and some strands fall loosely.

"Oh, wow Sango! I can't get over your beauty!" Kagome gasped in amazement. Sango laughed and changed out of it to purchase it. The cashier waved to them as they left and Kagome sighed again.

Her friends knew something was bothering her…but what? As they reentered their dorm room, Sango, Ayame, and Kagome left to go study. Rin stayed behind to listen to music but she couldn't find her iPod.

"I wonder if Kagome took it?" she said aloud and opened Kagome's dresser drawer. Inside there was so much junk but one thing stood out. A letter carefully folded and just…sitting there. Rin glanced around and quickly snatched up the letter. She sat on Kagome's bed and unfolded the letter. Once she had read it through she gasped.

"Kagome has a secret admirer!" she grinned evilly and placed the slip of paper back where it belonged. She then raced out of the room to find Kagome. Of course, she was in the library studying with Sango and Ayame.

"If A squared equals 144 and B squared equals 16 then what does C squared equal?" Kagome asked.

"Don't ask me, I hate the Pythagorean Theorem!" Ayame groaned. Kagome sighed and tried to work it out when Rin came running up to her.

"You have a secret admirer!" she shouted. The librarian shushed her as people turned their heads to look at the noise. Kagome almost fell out of her chair and whispered angrily, "How do you know about that!"

"You have a what!" Sango and Ayame cried together. Kagome covered their mouths and looked around quickly.

"All right! I have a secret admirer and he wrote me a letter saying he loved me and would protect me and yada yada!"

"Awwww!" Sango and Ayame and Rin all sighed.

"Yeah, but remember he's a _secret_ admirer!" Kagome wagged a finger at the three of them. "So I don't know who he is!"

"You could find out somehow!" Rin contemplated. "Like questioning guys and stuff."

"No way! Make it look obvious why don't you!" Sango hissed. "Just interrogate anyone who seems like they would have wrote it!"

"But…there are so many guys who could have!" Kagome looked down at her notebook. "Like Koga…Miroku…Sesshomaru…Naraku…"

"InuYasha!" the other three teased all at once. Kagome's eyes flickered red and she glared at them.

"No! Not him!" she gathered up her things and stood. "He doesn't have a single romantic bone in his body!" And with that said, she stormed out of the library. Her friends all exchanged confused glances and had no clue someone was listening in. Naraku.

* * *

"She has a what?" Yura asked after Naraku had informed their group of everything he had overheard.

"A secret admirer!" Naraku repeated irritatedly. "Kikyo, what do you think of it?"

Kikyo was silent. "There's no way that little bitch has a secret admirer. It's probably a joke or something."

"I don't know," Bankotsu blurted. "Something tells me it's probably not a prank."

"Shut up!" Kikyo's eyes were slits. "Every since that Karaoke night all the guys have been after her! She's not so great…"

"Be reasonable Kikyo!" Tsubaki slowly said. "It could be some nerd whose always drooled over her. It's not like it's…InuYasha."

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT INUYASHA MORON!" Kikyo shouted. Everyone in the common room was silent. Kikyo huffed and then crossed her arms.

"O…K…" Bankotsu cleared his throat and returned to his homework. Yura and Tsubaki left to go search for Kagura while Naraku tried to calm Kikyo down.

"Who could love that tramp?" he kept saying soothingly. "You're much more beautiful and smart and…um…"

"Drop it, Naraku," Kikyo said rudely before swiftly standing and exiting. As she was walking up the stairs to her dorm she heard soft crying. It was coming from the broom closet. She looked around and then reached out and turned the door knob. Inside she saw Kagura scrunched up in a ball moaning and crying.

Kikyo gasped and flicked on the light. Kagura looked up and all the makeup on her face was smeared. She starred back down at the dirty floor in shame. Kikyo walked in and shut the door behind her. She kneeled down next to Kagura and asked, "Uh…something wrong?"

Kagura was shaking. "Wha…What do you think!" she snapped.

"Well, I don't know…can you tell me what happened?"

"Kikyo, I humiliated myself! I-I asked Sesshomaru i-if he wanted to go out with me on Va-Valentines day and he said he was already going with that little girl, Rin!"

"Rin? But she's…what? Three or something years younger then him!"

"I know! But he still likes her! He'd rather have her then…me!"

"Don't worry Kagura…we'll get back at her. We have _two_ people to get back at in fact…"

"W-Who?" Kagura whimpered, whipping her eyes and inhaling shakily.

"You'll find out…come on! Let's get out of this smelly broom closet!" she helped her friend up and they walked out of the closet unnoticed.

* * *

So, that's chapter ten and I hope everyone liked it! Sure, ok, it wasn't _really_ the Valentines Day chapter but it was a good build up right? I mean, more revenge! Revenge never gets boring. Haha. So, if anyone has any good ideas for who Kohaku should be paired with I'd appreciate them! And please…someone from the show. Not from a different show. This is InuYasha all the way people. So, more reviews pleassssssseeeeeee:) And if you like this story I strongly urge you to review **Unexpected Encounters** by **PuppieLuva**. She's feeling bad that no one's reviewing so please review! If you do I'll dedicate a chapter to you! That's all! Bye! 


	11. Love

So, here's another update of my story. And why isn't anyone reviewing **Unexpected** **Encounters**? I helped write it so you know it must be good:P But seriously my friend wrote most of it and just to tell ya the two main characters in it are her and…me! So, please read and review it! Do it for me? Please…? Haha, just read it it's reallllllyyyy good!

**iNuQTpIe**-Hey, Dani, you finally reviewed! Haha, I'm kidding but ya Mrs. Chandler she was my favorite teacher last year. Aside from Mr. Allison. But she's the only English teacher in the story. Are you gonna read the rest? And look at the authors note above…:)

**Heartgirl9229**-Haha, very clever. You forgot a teaspoon of romance ;) wink

**Miko of Love**-It might be InuYasha but I won't say…so, it reminds you of Harry Potter huh? I guess in a way…like the whole boarding school thing.

**Demon-dreamgirl**-Well, she can't compare hand writing because it's in a fancy cursive like thing…ya. So can I ask you a favor? Can you please review **Unexpected Encounters**? It's under my favorite stories list! My friend and I would really appreciate it and I trust you! I'll dedicate a chapter to you (unless I already have but I will again!)

**Sugarsweet pie**-Revenge! So entertaining! lol.

**Inuyashalover0210**-Thank you so so so so so so much! I'll dedicate this chapter to you!

**Cloud Strife Lover**-Ok, I'll consider it. Isn't she a lot older then him though? Any other opinions? I know you like Kohaku and want him with someone good so if Hari is who you want him with I'll give it a shot. :)

**Xxsimple-mindxX**-Haha, it might be Hojo but he's not in the story yet. I should bring him into the story…thanks for reminding me…

This chapter is definitely dedicated to **Inuyashalover0210**! You're the only one who said you were willing to read **Unexpected Encounters**. Please review it to! It'll get my friend's hopes up and she can post another chapter! Also, you've always been a faithful reader and reviewer. So, I hope you like this chapter. Lucky you! You get the Valentines Day chapter! Haha.

Chapter Eleven

Love

"I just can't concentrate!" Kagome screamed in furry and frustration. "Ever since yesterday when that stupid secret admirer letter came!"

"Kagome, come on, the big test is next Thursday," Rin sighed in annoyance. "Everyone's been studying like crazy!"

"Why do they make a stupid test the day after Valentines Day!" Ayame grunted. The three of them were in the common room studying for the big test on Thursday. It would consist of Math, Science, Reading, Writing, and History. Every single student in the entire school had been spending every spare moment studying.

Well…all except one. InuYasha had been spending extra time goofing off and joking around. He knew he would fail anyways so what was the point of studying?

"Listen, Kag, don't give up," Rin said. "If you fail this test you get an F on your report card!"

"I know but that…that stupid letter!" Kagome said in agony, groaning loudly and lying her head on her Math book. "I just haven't been able to stop thinking about it. When I finally do it's when I fall asleep."

"Hey, you have all day today and tomorrow to study," Ayame grinned. "And besides you're the smartest girl in school. Have you ever gotten a B?"

Kagome blushed a little. "W-Well…no, but---"

"Ah ha!" Rin and Ayame exclaimed together, smiling and taking Kagome completely by surprise.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome mumbled, standing and leaving the common room to study in quiet.

As Kagome approached her dorm room door she spotted something on the floor in front of it. She picked it up and saw her name written in fancy cursive writing. The same on her letter…

Kagome gasped and looked around quickly. She ran into the room and locked the door behind her. She then tried to calm down as she sank onto the nearest bed. Just as carefully as she had with last, Kagome unsealed the letter. Out dropped a Hershey's kiss. She picked it up and looked at it before reading the letter that went with it:

_Kagome,_

_It's me again,_

_You're admirer so true_

_I watched you today_

_And you are so radiant._

_You know what the candy signifies?_

_Well, good bye my love._

_You shall find out soon._

Kagome reread the letter only once more and then set it down on the nightstand beside her. _You shall find out soon._ Did that mean she would find who her admirer was? She couldn't just sit there!

Kagome jumped up and grabbed her books. She dashed out and down the stairs to the common room where Rin and Ayame were having a conversation about Sesshomaru.

"We _have not_ kissed yet ok!" Rin kept insisting.

"Sure," Ayame smirked.

"AYAME!" Rin screeched.

"No, no, seriously! I know you would have told me if you'd kissed your boyfriend."

"I'm not _dating_ Sesshomaru!" Rin said. She crossed her arms and looked around the crowded room.

"I know, I was only joking!" Ayame stuck out her tongue.

"Please don't joke when I'm trying so hard to be serious about these tests!" Rin pleaded sadly, opening her Vocabulary workbook.

"Guys! Guys! Look at this! Look at this!" Kagome rushed up to the two of them and thrust the letter into their faces. Rin was the first to grab it and she looked at it. She recognized the hand writing and gasped.

"Another love letter?" she squealed. "Oh, Kagome, you're so lucky!"

"Read it!" she urged. She waited in patience as both of them read the letter over and broke into wide smiles.

"How sweet! He thinks you're radiant! I wish I had a secret admirer!" Ayame sighed.

"Ya, Kagome, you might even find out who he is soon! He says it right here!" Rin added.

"I really hope so!" Kagome smiled. "Oh, and hey, he gave me this." Kagome showed them the Hershey's kiss she'd gotten.

"Yum," Ayame giggled. "A kiss!"

Kagome unwrapped it thoughtfully and popped it in her mouth. "Mmmm…gerood," she said with her mouthful. They all laughed and started discussing things.

* * *

"InuuuuuuuuuYaaaaaaaaashaaaaaaaa!" a high pitched voice called from outside the boys' dorm door. There was continuous knocking and finally Miroku stumbled over to the door.

"What d'ya wan' Kik'o?" he asked groggily. "Is 7 in the mornin'!"

"Is InuYasha in?" Kikyo asked sweetly, trying to look over Miroku's shoulder.

"Ya but he's sound asleep," Miroku yawned. "Come back later!" He was just about to shut the door when Kikyo stuck her foot in the way.

"Can you give him these?" she asked firmly. She handed Miroku a box of expensive chocolates. He looked it over, yawned, and nodded. She smiled and walked off down the hall as Miroku shut the door.

"Who in the hell was that!" Koga asked sleepily, rolling over and covering his face with a pillow.

"Kikyo," Miroku answered as he collapsed on his bed. "Yo, Inu! You awake?"

"Shuad up!" was the reply. Miroku sighed and threw the box at InuYasha's head. It hit him hard and he bolted upright and glared in Miroku's direction.

"Dirty lecher!" he mumbled as he picked up the box of dented chocolates. "Hey, what's this?"

"Kikyo dropped 'em off," Miroku grumbled, getting under the covers and instantly falling asleep. InuYasha lifted the lid and looked at all the dark colored treats. He removed one and put it in his mouth. It was heavenly. He had them finished off in a second. He smiled, his teeth black, and suddenly realized there was a card.

_InuYasha,_

_Be my valentine?_

_Love your dearest Kikyo_

InuYasha nearly choked on the last chocolate in his mouth. He couldn't be Kikyo's valentine!

"What's wrong little bro?" Sesshomaru asked from his desk where he was studying. He spun around slowly in his swivel chair to look at InuYasha.

"N-Nothing," InuYasha gulped. "I'll be right back." He leaped up, threw some jeans and a sweatshirt on and left. It was cold outside as he searched for Kikyo. Finally, he found her out in the bleachers by the football and track fields.

"InuYasha!" she said in surprise and joy when she noticed him coming up the bleachers. "Did you get the chocolates?"

"Ya," he answered softly, sitting beside her. She had books and notebooks sprawled on her lap and was obviously studying. "Look, about that card you left with them---"

"Oh, please be my valentine InuYasha!" Kikyo said, looking straight into his eyes. "We were made for each other and you know it!"

"I-I do?" he stuttered. Kikyo was getting closer and closer.

"Well, at least _I_ know it!" She flung herself at him and their lips met. InuYasha's eyes were wide and he was stiff and surprised. They were kissing! But little did he know someone was witnessing this scene….

* * *

Kagome couldn't find InuYasha anywhere. She had looked in the cafeteria, by the fountain, in his dorm, in his classrooms…

But he was still nowhere to be found. Finally, she spotted two people sitting together in the bleachers. One was InuYasha! She smiled and sprinted towards them. But stopped dead when she realized the other person was Kikyo.

"Oh, please be my valentine InuYasha!" Kikyo was saying. Kagome gasped and jumped into a bush. She could hear the whole conversation from here…

Kikyo kept getting closer and closer to InuYasha. Kagome could feel her temper rising. She wanted to knock out all of that bitch's teeth! Suddenly, the two of them locked in a kiss and Kagome nearly screamed. She held back though and ran from that sight. She didn't stop until she had reached the rose garden. It wasn't in bloom in the Winter but it was the only place that comforted her when she was sad.

"How could he!" she shouted to no one. She fell onto a bench and cried for what seemed like hours.

* * *

InuYasha shoved Kikyo away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing Kikyo!" he yelled.

"What?" she replied innocently. "How could I resist? Didn't you feel anything from that?"

"Not in the least bit!" he shouted back. Kikyo winced. "Now if you'll excuse me…!" he stood up fast and started climbing back down the bleachers.

"Wait! InuYasha!" Kikyo called. But he didn't even turn. "Will you still be my valentine?"

Now he did turn around and seeing the sadness and hopefulness in her eyes made no difference.

"NO!"

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"K-Kagome?" Sango whispered to her friend. It was late at night and Kagome was sniffling in bed. She had only awoken Sango, though, luckily. Sango shook her shoulder gently and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kagome?" she repeated.

"Y-Ya?" Kagome mumbled from under the covers.

"Is something wrong?"

Kagome shifted. "No! Why w-would anything be wrong! I'm perfectly fine! Nothing happened at all!"

"I know that means something _did_ happen. Now you can tell me."

"I-It's InuYasha."

"I knew it!"

"Sango!"

"Sorry! Go on."

"W-Well, I saw him k-kissing Kikyo! I finally started to _trust_ him Sango! And then he goes and…and…_cheats_ on me!"

"Come on now Kag. It's not like you were…dating."

"I know! But…still."

"How 'bout I talk to him for you tomorrow, k?"

Kagome sniffed. "O-Ok."

"Good night."

"Night."

Sango yawned as she returned to her own bed. Suddenly, there was a silent knock at the door. Sango waited and when no one answered it she let out a low groan and went to answer it. As she twisted the door knob she rubbed her eye with her fist.

"Ok, buddy, it's three in the---"

She was grabbed by the shoulders and yanked out of her bedroom. She was so confused she didn't even she her captor. She was dragged down the hall and to an empty room. She swung her fist and whacked whoever it was in the jaw.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the person screamed and she realized it was a male voice. It was familiar too. She gasped when Miroku's face came into view.

"Oh my God Miroku! I didn't know it was you!" she wailed and helped him up. He was dizzy and had a very red jaw but he looked ok.

"No problem," he grumbled. "You're probably wondering---"

"Yes! Why did you kidnap me?"

"It's not a kidnapping Sango! I wanted to ask you something."

"Couldn't it have waited till morning?"

"You're always with someone! I wanted to ask you if…if you…if you wanted to be my Valentine."

Sango starred. "Aren't we already Valentines?"

"Umm…no? I never asked you."

"Oh…right…ya of course I'll be your Valentine!"

"Great! You can get back to bed now if you want."

"Alright. Bye Miroku."

Sango exited the empty room smiling. She made her way back to her room and opened the unlocked door. She snuggled back under the covers and had good dreams all night long.

* * *

Wednesday arrived and everyone was acting really passionate. Couples were holding hands as they walked, kissing behind the school building or under the bleachers, hugging whenever they parted. Kagome couldn't stand it. She was all alone and had no one.

"Hey Kag!" InuYasha called to her as he maneuvered through the crowd in the hall. She just ignored him and strolled into History. He stopped and starred after her. He knew she had heard him because she had fidgeted slightly when he'd shouted.

"Huh, and I wanted to give her something too," InuYasha murmured as he shrugged and walked off to his class.

As Kagome took her seat she asked Sango, "You did talk to him right?"

Sango shuffled around in her seat. "Well…I was about to…but then Miroku came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go out tonight and I said yes. I guess I've had my mind on only that for the past few days. And studies. I'm sorry."

Kagome sighed but gave her friend a small smile. "It's ok. I was just wondering that's all."

"Hey, I heard Kikyo's going out with someone!" a girl near them whispered to her friend. "A new guy…uh…Hojo!"

"Kikyo's dating?" the friend asked. "But who would date her? She's such a stuck up bitch."

"I told you, he's new. He's probably totally hot otherwise she would snub him like the rest of us."

"Wow, that's great," Sango laughed. "Kikyo can stop flirting with InuYasha now."

"Ya," was all Kagome said. Then class started. But the entire time Kagome was just starring out the window.

* * *

After lunch, InuYasha was headed for the locker room when he spotted Kikyo holding a boys hand. He looked unfamiliar so InuYasha suspected he was new. He had brown hair and eyes that matched. He also had a nice smile and laugh. InuYasha was a bit startled so he hid as the two passed him.

"Kikyo's dating?" he said aloud as he came out from behind the wall. "Well, at least I've got her off my chest." He sighed and smiled to himself as he set off once more. But as he turned the corner he bumped into someone. The person let out a small gasp and whirled around sharply. InuYasha noticed who it was and grabbed her shoulders.

"Kagome, why are you avoiding me!" he demanded. She waited and then slowly faced him. Her eyes were puffy and tear filled.

"You know perfectly well why I'm avoiding you InuYasha!" she screamed suddenly, detaching herself from him grip. He was taken by surprise and stepped back a ways. "I saw you and Kikyo kissing!"

"WHAT!" InuYasha gulped. "_She_ kissed _me_! Not the other way around! I didn't even want her to! She just…threw herself at me!"

"Not from my point of view," Kagome sniffed. "Now if you'll excuse me InuYasha I have to be going."

She took off in the opposite direction towards the girls' bathrooms. But when she reached them she thought about what he's said. _**She** kissed **me**_! The words rang in her head as she checked her reflection in the mirror. But she had more important things to focus on right now. Finding her secret admirer.

* * *

That night, Ayame was practically glowing. She was hyper and bouncy and full of joy.

"It's time to go! Oh, do I look ok?" she asked frantically.

"YES! For the thousandth time, yes!" the three girls' looking her over laughed. "Now be on your way, Ayame! Your man's waiting!"

Ayame nodded and gulped. She turned on her heel and strolled sophisticatedly out the door. She waved to her friends before boarding the elevator. When she got outside, she saw Koga standing there with a dark red rose. He was dressed nicely and beamed when he saw her.

"You look lovely!" he breathed.

Ayame blushed. "Thanks. You too. Uh…you know what I mean." She giggled and accepted the rose as he linked arms with her and they walked off into the moonlight.

* * *

Back in the room, Sango was preparing for her date. She applied makeup as Kagome did her hair up in a beautiful bun.

"There! Your hair looks great Sango!" Kagome smiled as there was a knock at the door. Sango glanced Kagome's way as Kagome gave her a thumbs up and whispered, "Good luck!" Sango nodded and opened the door. Standing there in a purple suit was Miroku. He grinned and led her away from the room down the hall.

"Bye Kag," he managed to say as the two disappeared.

"See ya," Kagome called, shutting the door tightly. She sighed and spread out on the bed. It was the perfect night to get some last minute studying in…

Suddenly, Kagome sat straight up in shock and gasped. "No! I left my books in my locker!"

She jumped up and dashed out of the room. She sprinted down the stairs, out the door, and over to the building with all the lockers and classrooms. She had to beg the janitor to let her in and he finally unlocked it for her. She crept down the dark and eerie hallway until she heard a noise. It was an odd noise…like…something scrapping metal.

She turned the corner and walked slowly down the hall where her locker was. As she approached it, she noticed…_someone standing in front of it_! She screamed and looked around. The person was taken completely by surprise and slipped. They landed on the hard tiled floor and groaned. Even though it was very dark, Kagome could tell the person was wearing a mask. And in there hand…was a note!

Kagome gasped and reached forward to unmask her secret admirer. Her trembling hand lifted the mask up off of his face and revealed…

* * *

Sorry, guys, but it's the perfect cliff hanger! Now I know you'll read the next chapter to find out who Kagome's secret admirer is, right? RIGHT? Haha, kidding, but seriously, the more reviews I get the faster I'll get the next chapter out. And I would have posted this yesterday, but my computer wasn't working. But I found the problem so…ya! Ok, bye now! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER! 


	12. Tests and Secrets

Hey everyone! I know you're all holding your breath to see who Kagome's secret admirer is and you will find out…after I'm done thanking the reviewers! So, I really wish more people would read **Unexpected Encounters**. I don't mean to be so pestering but **Inuyashalover0210** read it and she liked it! So did **Heartgirl9229**. So, I'm asking you all to please, please give it a try! I assure you that you will like it! 13 REVIEWS! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

**Fallenstar127**-Thank you! Now it's time to see if you were right on who it is…-

**Heartgirl9229**-You know good cliff hangers right? That's about as good as they get (smile) Thanks for reviewing **Unexpected Encounters**!

**Miko of Love**-Thanks, but 40 reviews from one person…I don't think it counts. Lol. Sorry. But here's the next chapter! I'm so glad you like it that much that you would be willing to review 40 times!

**Eriz**-Thank you! You're so nice….sniff sniff…thanks for reviewing! I love all my reviewers to death!

**Bushes283**-Ok, ok! Here it is! Lol

**Demon-dreamgirl**-Ok, look at my favorite stories list and you'll find it. And PuppieLuva changed to iNuQTpIe.

**Inuyasha's chic1**-Haha but don't you love typing them?

**Haunting Hanyou**-This is as soon as I can! Enjoy!

**KagInuLvr**-Lol ok ok! Here it is!

**Cloud Strife Lover**-Thanks! I will! This story will probably even have a sequel!

**Inuyashalover0210**-Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for putting it on your favorites list! Just to let you know, I wrote the first three chapters…-

**WaterAlchemist27**-Finally someone agrees with me! Fun to write, not to read! Lol

**Xxsimple-mindxX**-Ya, Hojo was the only guy I could think of to go with Kikyo. It works out though!

Alrighty, time to dedicate this chapter to…drum roll please…duh duh duh duh!...**Heartgirl9229! **You've reviewed **Unexpected Encounters** also and I promised anyone who reviewed it I would dedicate a chapter to! I thank you so much:) You're newer to this story yet you've been very faithful since starting to read it! Thank youuuuuuuuuu!

Chapter Twelve

Tests and Secrets

Kagome reached for the mask to reveal…

"InuYasha!" she screamed, and her voice echoed through the halls. InuYasha was lying there, in front of her, dressed in black with a letter in his hand.

"H-Hey Kag!" he smiled nervously. "W-What are you doin' in the halls at this time of night?"

"I forgot something in my locker…! Look, why does it matter, what were _you_ doing in the halls at this time of night?" Kagome crossed her arms confidently and towered over InuYasha. He gulped.

"I-I was…I forgot something too!"

"Nice try, but one, why were you in front of my locker, two, yours is that way, and three…why do you have a letter in your hand!"

"It's---"

"Lemme see it!" Kagome snatched the sealed letter away from InuYasha and he gasped. She ripped it open but it was too dark to read anything. "Damn, where's a light switch!" Kagome grumbled.

"Give me that back!" InuYasha shouted, reaching hastily for the letter.

"Not until I read it!"

"Too bad! It's mine!"

"Then why were you slipping it into my locker"

Silence.

"Uh…because…Look, how would you know what I was doing! It's too damn dark to see anything!"

"I could tell thank you very much!"

Kagome sprinted down the hall, completely forgetting why she'd come in the first place, and found herself outside. Light from a nearby lamp poured over her and she grinned. But as she looked down at the letter in her hands someone grabbed her and caused her to fall to the cement. She screamed as she hit the hard ground.

"InuYasha, get off of me!" she yelled, for InuYasha was lying on top of her reaching for the letter.

"Not until I get that letter!" he snapped back.

"What's so important about it?"

"Nothing, I just need it!"

"Well you can't have it!"

They struggled for several seconds until someone came upon them.

"You slut!" came a loud shriek. Kagome looked up to see Kikyo with a face as red as an apple. Hojo was standing beside her looking very embarrassed and confused. "InuYasha, get off of her!"

InuYasha immediately jumped off of Kagome.

"What the _hell_ did you two think you were doing?" Kikyo screamed. Kagome and InuYasha winced at the same time as Kagome stood up and brushed off her jeans. InuYasha made a swipe for the letter but Kikyo got to it first. "And what's this!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kagome and InuYasha both shouted. But Kikyo was already skimming it. Her mouth fell open and her teeth clenched.

"INUYASHA, DID YOU WRITE THIS!" she yelled loudly.

"Y-Yes," he mumbled, and he felt like he was shrinking as he said it.

"Have you read this yet!" she barked at Kagome.

"I was trying to!" Kagome snapped back.

"Well here!" Kikyo thrust the letter at her, grabbed Hojo's hand, and led him back towards the dorms.

Kagome was shocked but she cleared her throat and started to read:

_Kagome,_

_It is Valentines Day and I said I would tell_

_But I'm afraid I can not_

_For you would be too surprised_

_And might reject me_

_And I couldn't deal with that!_

_So it will forever remain a secret,_

_Who your admirer is._

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't reject you. Were you really serious? Do you want to be my secret admirer and Valentine?"

InuYasha looked like he was rooted to his spot, but he was turning red. "Of course not! This was all a joke! A joke! And was it _funny_ or what! Haha!" His voice was shaking.

Kagome was starring at him with eyes as wide as saucers. "Wha…What?" she asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "InuYasha…that was so cruel…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU INCONSIDERATE BASTARD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE! AND HERE! TAKE YOUR STUPID LETTER!"

Kagome tore up the fake love letter and threw all the tiny scraps at InuYasha. Then she ran off crying towards her dorm room.

* * *

Kagome figured she must have cried herself to sleep because before she knew it, it was dawn. She sat up and felt her cheeks. They were hot and wet from warm tears. She yawned and stretched and stood. Her friends were all sound asleep. But as she crept over to the bathroom Ayame awoke.

"Kagome?" she asked droopily. "That you?"

"Yes," Kagome answered. "It's early. Go back to sleep. We've got te---"

Suddenly she stopped. Walking _and_ talking. Tests. She hadn't studied!

"OH NO!" Kagome screamed and ran out the door in her robe and pajamas. This had woken up everyone in the building and as Kagome came to the school she remembered it was locked.

"No, no, NO!" she cried. "Stupid InuYasha! This is ALL his fault! I hate him! I hate him!" She slumped and walked slowly back to her room.

"Kagome, what is it!" Sango asked in a frightened tone, starring at Kagome. She was standing and her hair was tangled and bushy.

"I never studied for the test last night. Oh, and I found out who my admirer is."

"What?" the three other girls' exclaimed in unison. "Why aren't you happy about this! Tell! Tell!"

"Happy? I'm as miserable as ever. My admirer is InuYasha. It was a joke though. Haha, very funny."

Her friends starred. The were all crowded around her and broke out into low whispers. Kagome sighed and went to shower. This was going to be a long and boring day…of tests.

* * *

The first test was going to be in Math. All the girls had it together and so they chose seats by the window. Sango removed her calculator, ruler, and pencil from her bag and set them all on the table. The other three got out the same materials and then looked around at the classroom.

None of the guys had the same classes as they did. On test days, schedules were all mixed up. Right then, the guys were in a different Math class.

"So…" Kagome said casually.

"So…" Sango repeated. They had nothing at all to talk about. No one had brought up the subject of what InuYasha had done. It hurt Kagome too much.

"Class quiet down," the teacher was saying. "Thank you. This is the Math portion of the test and I hope you all studied well. It _won't_ be easy." Some people groaned. "Now, now. I know that those of you who were responsible and studied will do well. Now, pencils at the ready. Turn your tests over and begin."

Kagome hurriedly turned over her exam paper and started reading the first question. It was so confusing she couldn't think. She went on and soon had almost filled in all the little bubbles before time ran out. You had an hour to complete each section of the test and right now it was almost 9:00.

"And…stop!" the teacher's voice boomed. Everyone sighed and the ruffling of papers filled the room. Sango closed her test and laid her head on the desk.

"That nearly _killed_ me!" she moaned. "I can't go through Science, and Writing, and Reading, and History…"

"I thought it wasn't too bad," Rin said cheerfully. "Math has always been my strong point."

"Lucky you," Ayame grumbled.

They gathered their things and walked to their next class. They passed the guys in the hall and waved. When they reached the classroom they would be taking the Reading test in they set down their belongings at the table nearest the back of the room.

The teacher walked in accompanied by Kikyo and Hojo. Kikyo walked stiffly to the table farthest from Kagome's and sat with her back facing them.

"What a bitch," Rin murmured under her breath. The others agreed as the tests were passed out. They wrote their name at the top, the date, and the period.

"Alright class," the teacher smiled. "You may begin."

Reading was Kagome's second best subject. Actually, it was a tie with Reading and Writing. It was Science and Math that always brought her grade down…

_Sally was walking along the sidewalk and found a wallet. She picked it up and found no ID. So she took it to the police station and put it in the lost and found. When no one reclaimed it, she got to keep it. What is the main idea of this story? _Kagome read. She thought. Then she wrote out her answer on the lines.

Finally an hour was up and the five minute bell rang. Sango was startled and let out a small scream. Ayame snickered and closed her test booklet. Rin did the same and Kagome was smiling as she closed hers.

"You're lucky Reading is so easy for you," Sango said. "It's my worst subject. I know I'll fail. The only thing I'm good at is History."

"And that surprises me!" Kagome laughed. She handed her test to the teacher and walked out into the crowded hallway. Her friends close behind her, she made her way to the Science classroom. When she opened her test, she found it was even more difficult then she'd thought.

_What is the 27th element? _Kagome read. _How the hell should I know! I only know the first element! I hate Science! _She was so frustrated she thought she even missed the easiest question: Name the five senses.

Sango nudged her and pointed at the clock. Six minutes left. Kagome panicked and looked up at the teacher. He had a stern look on his face and was checking his watch. Kagome gulped and went back to working. When she left class she was feeling like a failure.

"Science is the stupidest thing EVER!" she screamed. "And now I have to deal with History! Life isn't fair!"

"I like History!" Sango said. "It's interesting."

The teacher smiled warmly at them when they arrived but Kagome didn't smile back. That was unlike her.

"Does everyone have a test?" the teacher asked and seeing everyone nod she continued. "Open your tests and please begin. As you probably know by now you have exactly one hour."

Kagome flipped through all the pages and groaned softly. _Who was the thirteenth president? Who was Muhammad? What is the rebirth? _Kagome couldn't remember studied any of these things. She sighed and tapped her pencil on the desk. She slumped and started filling in her best guesses.

The test ended and the last to take was the Writing one.

"Finally! My best subject!" Kagome said happily. She sat in a desk nearest the door and her friends joined her. The tests were handed out and she looked hers over. She smiled. It looked easy! She was finished with ten minutes to spare. Ayame glanced at her in shock and astonishment. And envy.

* * *

Kagome and Rin trudged slowly up the stairs to their dorm. It seemed like ages till they finally reached it. Rin sleepily unlocked the door and shoved it open. She collapsed on her bed and almost fell asleep. Kagome shook her.

"Rin…don't fall asleep…we have to meet the guys and Sango and Ayame for dinner…Rin? Oh, wake up!" Kagome gave up when she heard her friend start to snore and went to shower. The warm water woke her up and she sighed peacefully.

She changed and decided the elevator was better to take this time. It reached the first floor and she stepped out. She walked through the chilly night air and into the cafeteria. She saw Kikyo and her group of friends but not hers. No one was there. She yawned and frowned. Had they all fallen asleep too? She shrugged, grabbed a tray, and picked out some chicken for dinner.

She chose a seat at a half empty table. The only other ones at it were some people she'd never met. As she chewed, she felt someone poke her in the shoulder. She turned to see Naraku grinning evilly at her and he sat.

"What's up Kag?" he asked coldly, still smirking.

"Nothing now go away!" Kagome replied angrily.

"Aw, come on? Be a little more polite! What have I ever done to you?"

"Do I have to go down the _entire_ list?"

"Ok, ok! So I've done _some_ things to you but that's all in the past. Why don't we step outside to talk?"

"No."

"Just for a second."

"Go away Naraku."

"Come on you bitch or I'll---"

"Shut up! Why are you talking to me? We hate each other! I hate you, you hate me! Just leave me ALONE!"

"Not till we talk!"

"FINE! _One_ minute and that's all!" Kagome threw down her chicken leg and wiped her hands off on her napkin. Naraku smirked and led her out to the back of the building. Kagome hugged her shoulders as she shivered.

"What is it Na---"

Suddenly, Naraku whirled around and thrust her against the wall. Kagome gasped in shock and was about to scream but he forced his lips on hers. It was disgusting and Kagome would have gagged. But she was helpless because he had pinned her against the brick wall. He was sticking his hand up her shirt and Kagome was kicked but it was no use.

_I'm about to be raped!_ She screamed in her head. _Someone…help me…!_

Just then, Naraku was kicked hard in the ribs and he fell to the side and cursed. Kagome slumped down the wall and looked up at her savior. She caught a glimpse of long black hair and shining dark eyes before everything went black.

* * *

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

"When will she wake up?"

These voices were familiar but still distant. Kagome tried to hold her throbbing head but she couldn't move. She slowly blinked her eyes open and saw the worried faces of all seven of her friends.

"S…Sango?" she said weakly.

"Yes Kagome I'm right here!" Sango said in a rush. "How do you feel? What happened?"

"I…can't remember," Kagome gazed around the group until her eyes fell on InuYasha. "InuYasha…did you…?"

"Hey, uh, guys can you leave us alone for a minute?" InuYasha asked the six other people and everyone headed for the door. They waved before shutting it. Kagome's eyes were fixed on InuYasha and he grinned.

"Yeah, I saved you Kagome. Naraku tried to rape you and when you fell you hit your head on the cement. Look, I'm really sorry about that whole secret admirer thing. Can you forgive me?"

Kagome thought a moment. Sure he had tricked her and made her feel stupid and ugly…but he had also saved her from Naraku. Maybe it was time to just…move on…

"Yes InuYasha I forgive you." Kagome smiled weakly and starred up at the ceiling.

"Thanks Kagome. I was so worried about you. Some people had said you went out back with Naraku when I asked them and I could just feel my temper rising. Why did you go outside with him?"

"He wouldn't stop bothering me," Kagome remembered. "I'm gonna tell the principal when I get out of here! If he thinks he can get away with this…"

"He hasn't. I beat him to a pulp!" InuYasha smiled. Kagome looked up at him and smiled too.

"InuYasha…can you promise me just one thing?" she asked.

"Anything Kagome!"

"…no more secrets…"

"Ok. Anything for you Kagome…"

* * *

That's where I'll stop this chapter. If you like it tell me! I wanna see if I can get more then 13 reviews for a chapter! And just so everyone knows people who have read **Unexpected** **Encounters** have _really_ enjoyed it so I hope you do too! Please try it! Or at least review it. But before you do review this chapter! Thanks one and all! Gotta go! Review! 


	13. A Date? Cheerleading? Test Results?

I hope this is a soon enough update and thanks to everyone who reviewed **Unexpected** **Encounters**. The more I pester you guys to read it, the more people that do! And I still need ideas for who Kohaku hooks up with. Any ideas? Ok, ya, thanks! My computer's been having some difficulties lately so please be patient sometimes. Alright, I'll get on with it.

**Hearii-sama**-Dun, dun, DUN!

**WaterAlchemist27**-I know, what a jerk right? Lol kidding.

**NCchick4456**-Thanks!

**Fallenstar127**-Ya for you! Haha so thanks for trying to review **Unexpected Encounters** ASAP. It means a lot to me. And iNuQTpIe.

**Heartgirl9229**-Haha, so true! Thanks!

**iNuQTpIe**-You should read it…everyone else likes it! Lol so showed me what?

**Inuyashalover0210**-I would have beat him so bad too. But it doesn't seem like Kagome, right? Ya. So thanks for another review! You're so nice!

**Miko of Love**-Thanks! I'd love to try one of your story's as long as you try unexpected Encounters for me! Haha but please just give it a try it's good.

**Punk Rock Miko2**-Haha, ok! Here it is!

**Demon-dreamgirl**-No, it was a good way for Kagome to be in danger and then InuYasha coming to save the day and then they make up! Lol

**Eriz**-Thanks! I love nice reviews!

**Anime-girl-110**-Thanks! -

**Xxsimple-mindxX**-You're too kind! Guess who this chapter's for:)

I'm dedicating this chapter to **Xxsimple-mindxX**! You've reviewed so many times and I really appreciate it! So I hope you appreciate this! Lol thank you!

All done! So let's see…well, I think I'll have a sequel to this story so whenever it ends (which won't be for a long LONG time) you can have something to look forward to! Hey, how many people like the movie Legally Blonde? OMG I loooooooooooovvvvveeee that movie! Review and tell me! It frickin ROX MY SOX! Hey, I have 13 reviews! Go me! Haha :p

Chapter Thirteen

A….Date? Cheerleading? And Test Results?

March came along and Kagome and Ayame were trying out for cheerleading. It was good exercise and a lot of fun. Kagome slammed her gym locker shut and faced Ayame.

"Ready?" she asked excitedly.

"Ready!" Ayame smiled. They stood there for another minute before racing out of the locker room and into the gym. Try outs were just starting but the captain hadn't shown up yet. Kagome and Ayame chose seats near the back. So many other girls were trying out and the gym was noisy and loud.

"Hey Kag!" an older girl named Kanna called. She was Kagura's sister but the complete opposite. Kagome waved and smiled.

Finally, the captain walked in. Kagome nearly screamed. Standing there, dressed in the school's cheerleading uniform, was Kikyo. She was starring coldly around the room and clapped her hands together to signal silence. The large room fell dead quiet.

"Hello ladies," she said. "These are the Tokyo Co-ed Boarding School cheerleading try outs. I accept nothing less then perfection and anyone meeting _below_ my standards will not make the team. I think we'll start out with the girls in the front row and work our way up."

She sat down at the long table at one end of the gym. "First up…Yura Santori!"

Yura smiled and stood. She went out and did a horrible routine. Everyone was holding back a laugh. When the music ended, she landed one her knee and her face screwed up in pain. But she still continued to smile. Kikyo clapped loudly and everyone else sort of clapped sloppily as if they didn't care.

"Congratulations! You made the team!" Kikyo said, handing Yura a blue and white uniform. Yura cheered and ran back to Tsubaki and Kagura. The three of them squealed and looked at uniform.

"Next is…Tsubaki Toshuma!" Tsubaki ran to the center of the gym. Of course, she passed as well as Kagura. Not many other girls passed except for Kanna, a popular girl, a girl named Shiori, another girl they didn't know, and some Kaguya person.

"Alright…Kagome Higurashi!" Kikyo shouted and when she realized what she'd read she winced.

Kagome smirked as Ayame wished her good luck. She hopped down the bleachers and onto the gym floor. She held her pom-poms close to her chest and stood in the center of the gym. As the music blared she smiled at Kikyo and winked. Kikyo glared back as Kagome began.

It was amazing. She did flips and twists and bends and things that looked impossible. Everyone was cheering loudly and they were even louder then the music. Kikyo starred in shock and almost fainted. The music suddenly stopped and Kagome flipped twice more and landed. The audience went wild and Kagome was sweating and grinning.

Kikyo's mouth was hanging wide open and she couldn't close it. Kagome raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the table.

"Well?" she asked, "Am I on the team?"

"I…I…" Kikyo stumbled. The audience was chanting Kagome's name and finally Kikyo cracked. "Fine! You're on the team!" She threw a uniform at Kagome and Kagome caught it. She waved it up for everyone to see and everyone cheered. She walked back up to Ayame and showed her the beautiful uniform.

It was dark blue and white. The skirt was short and you could tell that if you spun it would twirl along with you. The sleeves were thin and not long at all. And finally the pom-poms were dark blue. Every girl was required to where a sparkly white hair ribbon.

"Oh Kagome!" Ayame exclaimed. "It's gorgeous! Wouldn't it be great if we both made it!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "You _are_ gonna make it!"

Ayame smiled with confidence as her name was called. She went out and did her very best. She was accepted too and she and Kagome bounced around in joy. After try outs, they ran back to their dorm room to show Sango and Rin.

"You guys are gonna be the best on the squad!" Sango complimented. "Look at these uniforms! They're so…I can't even explain it!"

Kagome laughed. "Thanks Sango. Where are the guys? I wanna show them!"

Sango exchanged a look with Rin. Rin was the one to speak. "Well…they're…"

Kagome eyed them. "They're where?"

"Well…we're not supposed to tell…but they're at football try outs."

Kagome twitched. Suddenly, she and Ayame broke out laughing. "Oh ya! I can just see InuYasha playing…football!"

"And Koga…he should go out for track," Ayame said. "Sesshomaru's not a jock…and Miroku…NO WAY!"

They fell onto Rin's bed laughing harder. But suddenly the door flew open and the guys came charging in.

"We made it! We made it!" they were all shouting. They stopped when they noticed Kagome and Ayame. "What's so funny?" Koga asked.

"No…Nothing!" Kagome snorted. "So…who made the team?"

"Well, Sesshomaru never even tried out," Miroku informed them. "And InuYasha made it.." Giggles. "I made it and Koga made it. But he's also going out for---"

"Track?" Ayame cut in.

"Ya, how'd you know?" Koga asked.

"Lucky guess."

"So did you two make the cheer team?" InuYasha said.

"Yep! Both of us!" Kagome smiled, putting an arm over Ayame's shoulders. "And just look at the uniforms!"

She showed the guys the cheering uniforms and they all whistled and cheered.

"Oh shut up," Sango laughed.

* * *

The test results were supposed to come out on Friday. And today was Friday. Miroku paced around in his room with Koga sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Listen Miroku you'll do fine," Koga comforted. "Stop that damn pacing!"

"I can't! I know I failed the Writing portion! I can't stop thinking about it!" Miroku said this remark as he knocked over a glass that landed on his foot. "Shit! Koga, are there retakes do you know?" He picked up the glass and set it back on the nightstand.

"Sorry, no retakes. It's what they told me. And trust me I asked and asked."

"Come on…it's time to get it over with."

The two of them slowly walked out of the room and went down to the school. The main hall had a bulletin with the test scores. Koga pushed his way through the crowd to see his first. He looked for his name and when he found it he gulped.

Math-C

Science-B-

History-A

Writing-D+

Reading-A-

"Not too bad except for the Writing. Whatever, it's my worst subject," Koga mumbled to himself before finding Miroku and telling him.

"Let's see…here I am!" Miroku said, pointing to his name.

"Ouch! The Reading grade!" Koga said.

Math-A

Science-A

History-A

Writing-A-

Reading-D-

"A D- in Reading!" Miroku cried. "You've gotta be kidding me! I've never failed Reading!"

"Hey guys!" a girl voice came from behind them. The guys turned to see Ayame and Kagome.

"Hi," they both grumbled back.

"Uh oh. Seen your scores?" Kagome asked worriedly. When they nodded she sighed. "I haven't yet. 'Scuse me." She pushed past them to see her results.

Math-A-

Science-B

History-B+

Writing-A

Reading-A+

"Not bad!" Kagome smiled. "Ayame, here's your name!" Kagome pointed to Ayame's name and her friend took a look.

Math-A

Science-C

History-A-

Writing-D

Reading-B

"Great, a D in Writing!" Ayame wailed. "I'm dead!"

"Compared to my scored a D is good," Koga said. Ayame looked at him.

"Cheer up Koga!" she smiled and her eyes were sparkling. "I could tutor you if you want?"

"Sure. Just in everything except History and Reading though."

"Ok." They walked away discussing it. Kagome looked at Miroku and asked where the others were.

"I think Sango and Rin are in the girls' common room. And InuYasha and Sesshomaru are in the library. Why?"

Kagome smiled. "I wanna know what they got."

* * *

Sango looked up from her book. "Me? I got three A's, a B, and a B-. I think that's pretty good. I deserve it after all that studying."

"How 'bout you Rin?" Kagome asked.

Rin sighed. "Two A's, Two B's, and a D-. I suck at Math ok? My parents probably wont let me go on the vacation to Hawaii now! I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said. "Maybe you could visit me this summer? We'd have so much fun! You and Ayame too Sango."

"That would be awesome!" Sango smiled. "Then we could go to my house!"

"And after that…mine!" Rin laughed.

"Well, we can fantasize can't we?" Kagome sighed. "Come on, I wanna find InuYasha and Sess." The three of them stood and exited the room. After searching the library and still not finding the brothers, Kagome decided to check the cafeteria. Her friends followed her there and found InuYasha munching on a banana.

"Hey," Kagome smiled, sitting next to him. He looked sideways at her and returned her grin.

"Hi. What's up?" InuYasha responded.

"How'd you do on the tests?"

"…um…"

"Wow, that bad huh?"

"Yep. I got three D's and two F's."

"You're joking!"

"Nope. I'm just glad Sesshomaru convinced the coach to still let me play football."

"Football? Oh that's right. Ya, you're not supposed to play if you get lower then a C." Kagome was silent. "Hey, where'd Rin and Sango go?"

"There over there talking to Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked over by the salad bar to see Rin and Sango chatting with Sesshomaru. She smiled as Rin laughed at something Sesshomaru said. _They are so good together_, she thought. Sango seemed bored so she walked over to Kagome and InuYasha.

"Hey, we've decided to catch a movie tonight. You guys wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure, why not," InuYasha answered. "What movie?"

"Dunno yet. Probably a romance."

"A romance? No way! What about an action? Or humor?"

"Why do guys always want an action?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone.

"Cause they're better!"

"They are not!"

"They are too!"

"They are not!"

"Can't you two go one day without fighting?" Rin asked as she and Sesshomaru walked over.

"No," InuYasha said.

"So are you guys coming with us to the movies?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We're not too sure yet," Kagome replied nervously.

"It's supposed to be a great movie. A romance but still good."

"Alright, I'll come," InuYasha said. "But only if I don't have to pay."

"I love romances so I'm in!" Kagome grinned.

"Great. It starts at 6 at Tokyo Cinema's. I'll pay for the movie, but you guys have to pay for your food," Sango informed them. She, Rin, and Kagome walked off towards the girls' dorm room to find Ayame while Sesshomaru and InuYasha stayed in the cafeteria.

"Think of it as a…date," Sesshomaru said to InuYasha. "With Kagome."

InuYasha fidgeted. "It is _not_ a date with Kagome!" he growled. "What about you and Rin, huh? Ya, that's right, we all know you like her!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Sure, whatever you say. But you're the same way with Kagome so keep your mouth shut." He walked away to look for Miroku and Koga as InuYasha cussed under his breath.

* * *

So, who wants to find out what happens at the movies? Who wants to know what happens at the first cheerleading practice? Who wants to know? Review and tell me if you wanna know! Come on people review and review and review! I know you've all been great at reviewing and I thank you for that. 85! Wow, that's the best outta all my stories! So…that's about it. Bye bye! I know this chapter was a little shorter then the others but I've got homework! Plus if you review the nest one will be longer! 


	14. Trouble

OMG I feel horrible! I haven't updated in like a month! If you were all loyal enough you'll read this chapter! But I know almost all of you are! So, here it is the nest edition to InuYasha Boarding School. And I am sooooooo sorry! You don't know how sorry…I'm ashamed. :(

**Miko of Love**-Ok…sure lol.

**Punk Rock Miko2**-Alright I did.

**Xxsimple-mindxX**-Sorry, no kissing just yet between our two stars lol but soon. Thanks for the loyalty.

**Hearii-sama**-Well at least someone does. Lol kidding, kidding.

**Demon-dreamgirl**-Here ya go then! Haha ya the second one is really good.

**Inuyashalover0210**-Well, F seemed a bit harsh. He's not a _complete_ moron…is he?

**Heartgirl9229**-Thank you! And you're one of 'em! Thanks!

**Princess InuGurl**-I emailed you don't worry. : So you're writing a story? Hmm I'll give it a try when you publish it cause I'm nice like that oh ya! Haha :p

**Sugarsweet Pie**-I was wondering why you hadn't been reviewing…kidding, kidding. But thanks! At least I know you're still reading.

**iNuQTpIe**-So that's why you've been gone! I was beginning to wonder…so thanks for your support. I mean, like keeping reading at all. Soccer isn't so great…and in Science we switched seats. That's about it. Not much :

**Devil InuYasha**-Thanks! Interesting screen name by the way lol.

**Zen-san**-Ok, here's an update finally. I can't even remember when the last one was:D I'm glad you like it that much!

Ok, chapter…what is it? Fourteen? OMG I have to check. It's been so long! Geez! Well, I have Mid-Winter Break so maybe I'll keep up:) Here it is…the next chapter to InuYasha Boarding School. Oh wait…right! The dedication! Oops! Haha, ok this chapter is for **Miko of Love**! Hope you'll forever be loyal but I know you will! -

Chapter Fourteen

Trouble

The movie was to start at 6 and end at 8. The entire group was coming: InuYasha was a bit annoyed, Kagome was a bit frazzled, Sesshomaru was very calm, Rin was hyper, Sango was expectant, Miroku was (duh) lecherous, Koga was cheerful, and Ayame was peppy. They all could come and they were all excited.

That is…except for InuYasha and Kagome. They hadn't been talking much since the movie date had been scheduled. Although everyone else was going with someone, InuYasha and Kagome were out in the cold.

"How many times must we tell you!" Ayame sighed in frustration. "Go…To…gether!"

"Are you insane!" InuYasha shot back. "Me go with a wretch like Kagome, please!"

"I'm the one who should be _going_ insane with you two around!" Ayame replied and stalked off to her dorm. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other before quickly looking away and going in opposite directions.

"And I thought they were finally growing up," Miroku commented after InuYasha, Kagome, and Ayame had left.

"I know," Sango muttered.

"Maybe they shouldn't come. They'll just…spoil the whole evening," Rin looked worried.

"Come on now, Rin! We're all friends and we're all going," Sango said a bit too cheerfully.

"I guess," Rin sighed.

* * *

At 5:30 Kagome sat in her room, on her bed, with her legs and arms crossed. She had a fiery temper tonight and wasn't in any mood to be messed with. Sango was putting on earrings beside her.

"Oh Kag!" she smiled. "It'll be fun! Don't even pay attention to InuYasha. Just hang with us girls!"

"But you all have _dates_!" Kagome complained. "I'll feel left out."

"The guys won't mind at all," Ayame smiled from the other corner of the room. "Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga…they're all so nice."

"I still don't really want to go…" Kagome pouted. Sango finished with her earrings and moved on to makeup.

As applied some lip gloss, she said, "Listen, Kag, just cause InuYasha is there doesn't mean you can't have a good time."

"She's right!" Rin piped up from the bathroom. She had just showered and was blow drying her wet hair.

"Whatever," Kagome sighed. "I'll come for you guys and not for him."

"Great!" Sango smiled, now putting on some blush and eye shadow. She was gorgeous when she really dressed up. She was wearing a pink halter top with faded jeans that were very tight. Her hairdo was the same but it suited her best.

The girls left around 5:50 to catch a bus to meet the guys at the movie theater. They paid and took a couple seats in the back. As they chatted, two tall, dark, and scary looking men boarded the bus. They were wearing brown jackets with the hoods up so their faces weren't visible. They took the seat in front of the girls.

The bus grew dead quiet. The only ones on it, in fact, were the girls, the new strangers, and an old woman in the front seat. Not many people took the bus on a Saturday night the girls figured. But they started a new conversation and watched the two men in front of them closely.

"So…how was that…thing you did yesterday Sango?" Kagome asked unconfidently as she looked straight forward at the men. She could feel tiny beads of sweat on her forehead. These men were oddly familiar…

"It was…good…" Sango gulped. "What about you Ayame? You said you're heading off to a date with you're boyfriend…_the wrestler_…" She said the last two words loudly and starred at the strange and eerie men.

"Oh yes! He's never lost a match and loves looking for a fight! Especially if anyone messes with me!" Ayame was smiling and laughing a little bit too. This was just so ridiculous! Those men we're dangerous…

But suddenly one of them turned around and starred straight at Ayame. "Shut up bitch and tell me, who's this famous wrestler boyfriend of yours? Maybe I can _accompany_ you and _meet_ him!" There was a glint from the shadows of his face, which was still hidden.

Ayame gulped and looked around at her friends quickly. "He's…uh…well, I'm sure you've never heard of him…!"

"Oh, no, really, I'm a _huge_ fan of wrestling so I will have heard of him!" the man, whose deep was voice was a little too deep, mocked.

"Ok then he's uh…Koga…Kick…Ass…"

"That's the phoniest name I've ever heard wench!" the other man joined in, turning and facing Ayame. Ayame looked devastated and like she was about to faint from fear.

Both men stood up and removed their hoods. The four girls screamed. Naraku and Bankotsu! The two worst guys in school, known for harassing and beating other girls. Naraku had even tried to rape Kagome!

Naraku was smiling evilly and Bankotsu's eyes were blood red. They approached the four girls slowly and Sango frowned.

"Jackass's!" she screamed, kicked Naraku in the shins. "That's for Kagome you dirty lecher!" Naraku fell forward into the aisle and moaned in pain. He quickly jumped up though and started after Sango. Luckily his hair was so long Kagome could grab it and pull it hard. Naraku staggered backwards and landed…right in Kagome's lap! He glared at the girl and she shrieked.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted, shoving Naraku with not such great force. He was much stronger then she was and he wouldn't budge so easily. He turned to face Rin and reached for the young girl's neck. Kagome had had enough. She punched Naraku in the cheek, causing him to yelp and fall from her lap.

"Quick!" she called to her friends and the four of them stood and made a run for the bus door. But they were stopped by Bankotsu. He looked fierce and was ready to fight. He stretched his arms out for Kagome but Sango forcefully kneed him in the stomach. He hunched in pain and the girls hopped over some seats to escape. They were so close when…

Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's elbow and pulled her with much strength. She screamed for help but Naraku was also there getting a hold of her. He stepped in front of her so she was sandwiched between the two men. She couldn't do anything except stand there as Naraku slipped his hand under her shirt…

Suddenly, the bus came to an abrupt halt. The three of them fell forward in surprise and Kagome was on top of Naraku, with Bankotsu on top of her. She struggled and finally got free of both men's grasp. She sprinted down the aisle and discovered Ayame had pulled the emergency break.

"What the---" the bus driver said in confusion as Sango grabbed the lever that opened the door. The door swung open and the girls hopped off the bus and ran as fast as they could down the sidewalk. When they looked back…Naraku and Bankotsu were fast on their heels!

"Oh my God!" Rin shrieked in shock and ran faster. But it was no use. Both men were on the track team and were excellent runners. There were catching up faster and faster…

"In here!" Kagome shouted and they all ducked into a clothing store. They looked around wildly and found some racks of clothes to his in. They jumped in just as the men entered the store.

"May I help y---" a saleswoman asked when they came running in and Naraku grabbed her by her collar.

"Did four girls just come running in here!" he demanded impatiently. Rin gasped and Kagome covered her mouth. They were all on the verge of tears by now.

"W-What d'you mean?" the woman asked, looking scared. Bankotsu's eyes were slits.

"You heard us!" he yelled. "Did four girls come running into this damn store or not!"

"I-I…I…" the woman stuttered. Kagome gulped and they all scooted father back into the clothes.

"Oh, forget it!" Naraku said in an annoyed tone and threw the woman down. She stumbled backwards and ran off to get security. Meanwhile, Naraku and Bankotsu were frantically searching everywhere for the four scared-to-death girls.

"We have to leave!" Sango whispered through breaths.

"Right!" Kagome answered quietly. And when the men ran into the women's changing rooms Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame saw their chance. They snuck out the front entrance and dashed back down the street. Hiding in an old book store, they were all exhausted and took some seats in the back.

"What…do we do…now?" Rin huffed, out of breath and deep red.

"The theater is like…five blocks from here," Ayame added.

"We could…call the guys?" Sango offered. Then they realized they had left their purses on the bus. They had been so desperate to get away the had forgotten everything else.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked a worker when they walked by. "Do you have a phone we could use? It's urgent!"

"There's one in the back," the worker said. "You're welcome to use it. I'll show you."

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said in happiness, following the woman to the back of the store and into a small room. The phone was on a wobbly table that was also covered with out of date books.

"There you are," the worker smiled and left.

"Anyone remember any of the guys cell numbers?" Kagome asked as she picked up the somewhat dusty phone.

"Yes!" Rin smiled. "Sesshomaru's is 155-2384!"

"Nice," Sango teased as Kagome punched in the numbers.

* * *

"Where are they!" InuYasha asked angrily. He wasn't a very patient person. "It's 6:10! The movie's already started!"

"Who knows with women," Miroku sighed, patting his annoyed friend on the back.

There was a beeping noise from Sesshomaru's jeans pocket.

"Oh that's my cell. Maybe it's the girls," he said as he removed his little phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Sesshomaru! Is that you! Oh thank God! Thank God!" came a very happy yet scared voice.

"Who is this?" Sesshomaru asked, not recognizing it.

"It's Kagome! We need help! Naraku and Bankotsu came after us on the bus and now they're trying to find us! We can't get to the movie theater! We're at…" She looked around for a sign. "Discount Book Store! Please come get us!"

"Ok, ok! Kagome, just calm down! We'll be right there!" Sesshomaru said hastily and hung up.

"What's wrong with Kagome!" InuYasha asked worriedly.

"The girls were attacked by those retards Naraku and Bankotsu so we have to go get them," Sesshomaru answered calmly, seeing a taxi and whistling like in the movies.

"WHAT!" all three guys shouted at once as the taxi pulled up in front of them. They all jumped in and told the driver to step on it.

* * *

Kagome had just hung up and she and her friends decided to go outside and wait.

"We ran at least two blocks," she confirmed. "So we could be safe."

Wrong.

Just as they stepped out of the book store they were grabbed by none other then Naraku and Bankotsu. And the guys were nowhere in sight…

* * *

Ok, so the movie date hasn't exactly happened yet, but trust me it will. And this is so much more exciting don't you think! Ok, remember, I'm really sorry for not updating in, like, a month but I promise to update sooner if I get a lot of nice reviews! And come on everyone wants to know what'll happen! Don't they! So REVIEWS MAKE STARLIGHTMAIDEN1216 HAPPY! REMEMBER THAT! Thank you: 


	15. To the Rescue

OMG! I'm more sorry about not updating then I've ever been before! I've been so busy with WASL test preparations (If you don't live in Washington you probably don't know what WASL's are…but they're just a really, really big test!) so please find it in your hearts to forgive me! I feel truly terrible and want to just…just…slap myself! Ok. And anyways I've been trying to think up a new story idea…if anyone has a good Disney story idea I'd appreciate it! I'll even give you lots of credit!

**Heartgirl9229**-I guess you'll find out soon, right ;)

**XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX**-Yep! I'm so gooooood. :D

**Punk Rock Miko2**-Glad you like it then!

**Inuyashalover0210**-Maybe they will, maybe they won't. You'll have to read and find out. And yes, I try to make Naraku and Bankotsu as evil as I can.

**Demon-dreamgirl**-It's no ones phone number, I just made it up. You are really nice for being so patient and again I'm very sorry!

**Zen-san**-Thank you! Fabulous. Such a nice compliment…-

**Hearii-sama**-I know it's very inhuman, right? I'm so mean. :D

**Angels-do-exist**-Thanks for all the reviews! You'll find out what happens…now!

**Devil InuYasha**-Thanks!

**Kurama's Sweetheart**-Yeah I don't like REALLY mushy stories. They annoy me. I'm glad you're so into my stories! I love getting a new fan:

**iNuQTpIe**-Nice. :)

**InuYasha's Sweetheart**-Wow! Thanks! That's so nice. I try not to make them sappy and boring. And I guess it worked!

**GREEN FR00TL00PS**-Thank you! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Kagome**-I might. Thanks for it I just love suggestions!

**FireGoddess**-Ya they're in the story. Kanna comes along later.

**Lou**-Hehe I sort of do but lucky for you since more people like SessxRin's that's what I'm making this! Cliffy's are one of my favorite things to type by the way…-

**Zequistis Free Spirit**-OMG thanks!

**Koinu no InuYasha**-Don't worry! They're coming! Lol

Ok! Done! Now, to whom should I dedicate _this_ chapter to…**Angels-do-exist**! You reviewed so many times and I love that! You're new to my story and I hope you like the rest! Everyone else too! I'm trying my best! Ok, now, on to Chapter 15!

Chapter Fifteen

To the Rescue

"Let…us…go!" Kagome struggled in Naraku's muscular arms. He was too strong for her though and overpowered her. He covered her mouth and tried to calm her as well as Sango, who he was also holding.

Bankotsu had Ayame and Rin and was trying to settle them down as well.

"Stop kicking wench!" he shouted, yanking on Rin's arm and causing her to gasp.

"Then let me go Bankotsu!" Rin demanded harshly. "Sesshomaru and all the other guys will be here any minute now…"

"Ha! We'll all be long gone by then, won't we?" Bankotsu sneered and laughed as Ayame's face turned pale.

Soon, the four desperate and helpless girls were being dragged off into the dark night. Clouds filled the gloomy sky and the girls kicked and struggled as best they could but to no avail. They knew that if they screamed they would only be in more trouble…and pain.

"Where are you taking us?" Rin asked after a while's worth of walking.

"You'll see," Naraku muttered and was silent once more after that. Rin sighed and continued on. By now, no one was fighting back.

* * *

The taxi pulled up in front of Discount Book Store and all four guys hopped out as Sesshomaru threw money to the taxi driver and told him to wait a little longer in case they needed another ride. He agreed. 

"Damn! Where are they?" InuYasha growled, glancing around and seeing no one.

"Maybe they decided to wait inside," Miroku suggested and so they all hurried inside. The owner of the store was at the front desk going through all the money in his cash register. When he heard them all rush in he quickly slammed the register shut.

"M-May I help you boys?" he said, startled.

"Yes! We need to know if you've seen four girls at all! Two have black hair, one brown and the other red. They're about 15 and medium height," Koga informed the man. He thought.

"I have seen four girls tonight!" he said in remembrance. "They came in wanting to use the phone. Then I saw them leaving and went on to organize some books. I don't know where they went but I know they never came back in. See, this little red button right here turns on whenever someone enters through the front entrance. And it's only been on twice tonight."

"Popular store, wouldn't you say?" Miroku whispered to Koga, who chuckled.

"So they were here though!" InuYasha said and ran out of the store as fast as he had come in.

Sesshomaru thanked the man behind the counter and he, Koga, and Miroku followed InuYasha. They stood on the sidewalk, completely confused and worried.

"This isn't good," Miroku sighed. "What if they wondered off or if…Naraku and Bankotsu found them before us?"

"Then we have to keep searching!" InuYasha said boldly, smashing his fist into the palm of his hand. "Taxi! Take us to Tokyo Boarding School and hurry!"

* * *

"My feet hurt!" 

"I'm thirsty!"

"I'm tired!"

"It's dark out!"

"I wanna go to bed---!"

"SHUT UP!" Naraku screamed in frustration. The four troublesome girls had been complaining for awhile now. "We're almost there!"

"Good cause when we get there…" Kagome started but never had time to finish, for they had arrived at their destination. It was a tall, old house behind a creaking gate. It had many stories and was also very dark. Ayame gulped.

"Why bring us here?" Sango said in disgust.

"Because you won't cause trouble here!" Naraku snarled.

"Also, no one will think to look here for you!" Bankotsu smirked. "Now, get moving!" He pushed open the gate and led the girls down a weed covered walkway. The front door was half open and they entered. The front hall was eerie and dank. It also smelled fowl and was messy and the rug was torn.

"Spare me!" Kagome blurted and saw Naraku's lip curl into a twisted grin. She cringed.

"Upstairs!" Bankotsu ordered, pulling the hostages he was holding up the squeaky steps. Rin observed the pictures hanging along the wall as they climbed higher and higher. One of a man with a black mustache, a woman with old fashioned clothing, a family portrait it looked like…

Naraku was pulling harder on Kagome and Sango it seemed though. They looked pitifully at one another and sighed. The banister of the staircase was covered in dust and filth and no one dared touch it the rest of the way up.

"Have you been here before?" Sango asked.

"No," Naraku scowled. When they were at the top of the stairs, Bankotsu led everyone left. Down an even more scary hall they went. The pictures even looked scarier.

"In here," Bankotsu said, shoving the two girls into what seemed like a bedroom. Naraku did the same and they also went in, shutting the door behind them. Bankotsu had matches in his pocket and he lit a few candles on the wall and on a desk.

"You will remain here!" Naraku said. "No one but us will ever see you again…!"

He and Bankotsu cackled evilly as the four girls looked at each other in fear and sadness.

* * *

InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku rushed up the flight of stairs to the boys dorm rooms. They didn't stop for anything and just kept hurrying along. When the reached the room they were seeking InuYasha pounded on the door rapidly. 

"Naraku! Bankotsu! Let us in! NOW!" he demanded in a somewhat panicked and deadly voice. Finally, someone answered the door.

"Will you stop that annoying hammering of my door!" a medium sized guy said. He was awfully familiar…a little too familiar…

"Hojo?" Miroku said in confusion. "You share a dorm with Naraku and Bankotsu?"

"Yeah, so?" Hojo said in annoyance. "Listen, I'm very busy with my studying! What do you want?"

"Where are Naraku and Bankotsu?" InuYasha said in frustration.

"I don't know," Hojo answered.

"I bet he does," Koga said and crossed his arms. He glared at Hojo. Hojo gulped.

"R-Really…I don't know where they are! They left earlier but haven't returned yet!"

"Did they mention where they were going?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"No."

"I know how we can get him to talk," Koga muttered and smirked. Hojo, again, gulped. Koga grabbed his skinny arm. Hojo was so frightened he began to shake.

"Alright, alright! I know where they are! They' re at the old Sutomaru place! The one that's been abandoned for years! They said something about taking hostages there and that's all I know! Please don't hurt me!"

Koga released the young boy's arm and looked at his friends. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what? Let's get going!" InuYasha put in fiercely and ran towards the steps. Koga and Miroku followed while Sesshomaru thanked Hojo and started on his way. Hojo starred after them, still half shaking, shook his head, and shut the door.

* * *

The dark sky was swirling with ominous clouds and rain even started to pour down. Lightening cracked and thunder made creepy rumbling noises. As the taxi pulled up in front of the old Sutomaru mansion, all four guys stepped out and squinted at the rundown place. 

"I can see why Naraku and Bankotsu would take them here," Miroku said. "What a night it's turned into!"

A flash of lightening made him jump. Koga snickered and started through the gate. The taxi driver was told to wait for them and he agreed.

"Although you'd better hurry!" he warned. "I'm afraid of lightening! Gives me the shivers…!"

"Right," InuYasha said and followed Koga. Sesshomaru and Miroku were not far behind and soon they had reached the already wide open door. The approached it and entered into the dreary hallway. A gust of wind slammed the door shut and made InuYasha yelp. Miroku punched him in the back of the head.

"Shut up!" he scowled. "Do you want to get us caught?"

"It wasn't my fault! It surprised me!" InuYasha grumbled in anger and looked around. There was a dining room off to one side and a kitchen down the hall it seemed. A parlor was on their right and the furniture was torn and ragged.

"Come on," Sesshomaru whispered. "Upstairs!"

The three slowly traced Sesshomaru's steps up the creaky staircase. Any noise could have Naraku and Bankotsu come running. A mouse scurried by and another flash of lightening was seen out the window. It lit up the old house and sent Miroku down a step. The step made a groaning sound and caused Koga to glare at Miroku.

Meanwhile, in the dirty bedroom upstairs, Kagome was growing bored and impatient.

"Why bring us here Naraku! You've never even _been_ here before!" she complained. Naraku was seated in a whicker chair by the window. The four girls were tied up on a rug on the floor and Bankotsu was sitting on the bed.

"Because, foolish girl, no one would have the right sense to look here!" he snapped. "Now shut up!"

"But why capture us?" Rin asked. "We haven't done anything to you!"

"You heard Naraku now shut the hell up wench!" Bankotsu said angrily from the bed. "We captured you four as a joke! In fact, we were even ordered to take you here." The girls starred.

"By who?" Ayame responded suspiciously.

"N-No one! Keep talking and we'll have to tape your mouth shut!" Bankotsu scolfed. Although now he looked rather flushed. This only raised their suspicion.

"It was Kikyo, wasn't it!" Kagome gasped. "You always listen to her! And she's out to get us for everything we've ever done to her!"

"That's it!" Naraku snarled, leaping up and slowly approaching Kagome. "You were warned, bitch, and now I'll have to show you how to shut up!"

Kagome squealed in fear and closed her eyes. Her companions glared evilly at Naraku but it was no use. Bankotsu watched in amusement. Just as Naraku was towering over Kagome the door to the room burst open and there stood InuYasha. Behind him were Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on her Naraku!" InuYasha shouted. He ran over to Naraku and punched him right in the jaw. Naraku went flying and hit the opposite wall. Kagome opened her eyes and suddenly her face lit up in a happy smile.

"InuYasha!" she said in delight.

"Hey Kagome. You ok?" InuYasha asked as he untied her.

"I'm fine. I was so scared. But I knew you'd come!"

As they were talking, the other three guys untied the girls. Sango threw her arms around Miroku happily while Rin and Ayame thanked Sesshomaru and Koga. Bankotsu starred in disgust at the cheerful scene and glanced at Naraku.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" he said in a panic and Naraku agreed. They lunged for the door and hurried out. Down the stairs they flew and out the front door. Lightening cracked and thunder sounded in a distance. Bankotsu leaped into the taxi and made the driver step on it. Naraku just barely made it inside and the two of them looked out the back window at the old mansion they were quickly pulling away from.

Back inside, the eight group members had just noticed Naraku and Bankotsu had vanished.

"Those dirty bastards!" InuYasha growled. "We'll get them someday!"

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, but for now we should just leave. This place gives me the creeps. It's just too bad we missed our movie."

"Oh well!" Rin smiled and they all left the bitter mansion out into the freezing cold rain.

"Hey! How are we supposed to get back!" InuYasha complained, seeing the taxi was gone.

"We'll just have to walk!" Sango said, looking up at the sky. "I love walking in the rain!"

* * *

Well, that's chapter 15! Again, I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating and if everyone reviews I promise to try and get another chapter out this week. SPRING BREAK! Yes! So, read, review and tell me what you thought! Remember, any Disney ideas you'd like to share with me for a story will be very much appreciated and I'll give you a lot of credit! Thanks and have a great week! 


	16. Chance

I wish more people would comment. I'm not complaining or anything but…still. More comments faster updates! Lol so I hope everyone had a happy Easter! Mine was ok, incase anyone cares. Haha. I've been having serious writers block lately. I really want to start a new story (cough cough Disney!) but I can't think of anything! Also, I need some ideas! Anyone, anyone? Well, no one likes it when the author rambles on so I'll get on with the responses!

**Punk Rock Miko2**-Yeah, it was Kikyo. I mean, it seems like something she would do right?

**Mistress of Demons**-Ahh…yeah but I was thinking more along the lines of one that has a princess…you know? So Kagome can be a princess with InuYasha the prince? Good idea though!

**Green Fr00tl00ps**-Hehe thanks!

**iNuQTpIe**-Gee…your nicee.

**Inuyashalover0210**-I love long reviews. Thanks for it! It was very nice. So I'll give you a long response. Well, we had mid-winter break and then we had Spring Break. And the WASL probably is something like that cause it stands for Washington Association for Student Learning or something like that and it last for TWO weeks so I might not update soon! That's why I'm doing it now! Lol! Hope you watch a Disney movie sometime soon…I love them!

**XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX**-Yeah I read and reviewed! It was good!

**Hearii-Sama**-Haha yeah!

**Devil InuYasha**-Huh? Are you sighing cause the chapters over?

**Kurama's Sweetheart**-OMG I love that movie too! It's one of my favorites and I just watched it! Thanks for the idea…I just might use it! - And I love it when InuYasha punches Naraku in the face. I should have him do it more often lol!

Ok! Done! I'm not dedicating chapters to people anymore. Sorry, but it's just I can't keep track of who I have and haven't! Again, please, I need Disney ideas! I'll give major credit I promise! Thanks! Love you all!

Chapter Sixteen

Chance

Sango sat in her Math class a couple weeks later bored to death. The teacher was lechering the class on the Dewey Decimal System and it couldn't be more boring. She yawned and rested her head on her desk.

"Another reason why it's important…" the teacher continued. The class groaned yet for some interesting reason the teacher didn't hear it.

"Pssst! Sango!" Rin whispered quietly. Sango looked up and to her right. Rin was seated in the desk right there and she had a mischievous look on her face. She handed Sango a tightly folded note and then looked back at the teacher.

Sango unfolded the note:

Sango:

Miroku wants u to meet him behind the school after classes are over.

He said it's urgent. He also said to come alone. Good luck girl!

Rin

Sango gasped and starred at Rin. The girl wasn't paying attention though…or at least pretending not to pay attention, for a wide grin was spread across her pretty face.

"Now class…I think we'll have a pop quiz on everything we just learned about the fascinating Dewy Decimal System! Paper and pencil out please…"

Sango choked and coughed loudly and looked over at Rin. Rin was still smiling, however, and merely removed a #2 pencil and notebook sheet of paper from her backpack.

"Here you are Sango!" the teacher said cheerfully as he handed her some notebook paper. "Just in case you needed a piece!"

"Heh heh…thanks…" Sango gulped as she prepared for an F.

* * *

Kagome took a bight into her turkey sandwich. It was another dull day and nothing exciting had happened since she had been kidnapped. It was lunch time and everyone was off doing something. InuYasha and Koga were studying in the library for a Writing exam, Sesshomaru and Rin were eating outside alone, and she had no idea where Sango and Miroku were.

She sighed as she gulped down some milk and started to pack up her lunch. She stood, turned, and smacked into someone's chest. She fell backwards onto the tiled lunchroom floor and rubbed her nose.

"Owww!" she groaned in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" a male voice said, reaching down and grabbing Kagome's hand to lift her to her feet once more.

"It's…ok," Kagome said in a startled voice, for standing there was Hojo, Kikyo's boyfriend. "Hi Hojo. How've you and Kikyo been?" She said it in a sour tone.

Hojo looked confused. "I don't know. We broke up after I found out what she did to you and your friends! That was cruel and horrible…just horrible…"

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "I'm so glad she got suspended for a week. Although it seems like it should have been more."

"I guess. So…how've you been doing?"

"Fine. Nothing has really been fun or exciting but not too dull and boring either. I'm just waiting for something to happen."

"Me too. Say Kagome…" Hojo said uncertainly, pausing.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to…oh, I don't know…go out to breakfast sometime this week?" Hojo blushed, rubbed the back of his neck, and looked down at the floor. Kagome starred for a minute before smiling.

"Sure Hojo, why not? After all, you did dump Kikyo on my account!" She waved to a beaming Hojo and threw out her lunch before heading out into the sunshine.

* * *

Sango peeked through the door leading out behind the school. She hurried across the grass and put her back to the brick wall, huffing and acting secretive. She looked around the corner and…

"Hey Sango!"

"WAHHHH!" Sango cried in surprise, flinging around and glaring at the person standing there. Her face was probably a dark shade of scarlet and she could feel her mouth becoming dry.

In front of her was Rin, smiling broadly and blinking.

"Find Miroku yet?" she asked loudly. Sango clenched her teeth and slapped a hand over Rin's mouth.

"Shhhhhhh! No! I haven't found him yet! He said come alone so you need to go!"

"But I want to observe!"

"Rin…"

"Fine! How bout I hide in those bushes over there? He won't even see me!"

"Whatever, just hurry!"

Rin dashed across the building and hid in some berry bushes. Sango wiped some sweat from her brow but felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped again. Her fist flung forward and she punched whoever it was in the cheek. The person fell to the ground, very dizzy.

Sango turned and frowned and looked down at the person sprawled before her. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Oh Miroku!" she whined in confusion, kneeling down and shaking the poor guy. "Miroku, I'm so sorry, I didn't know who it was!" She shook him harder but still no use. Just then, she felt a hand gradually stoking her butt. She stopped shaking him, her eyes burning red with anger, and instead slapped him harder on the cheek.

Miroku sat up with two very rosy cheeks.

"Ah, glad to see you came Sango my dear," he gulped, smiling. Sango glared at him defiantly.

"Why did you ask me here, you lecher?" she asked fiercely.

"W-Well, you s-see, I just wanted t-to tell you that I-I…well…" Miroku looked around. Sango's face softened a bit and her eyes became caring.

"Yes Miroku? Really, what is it?"

The lecher before her sighed. "Sango, you see, ever since I met you, I've felt a powerful bond between us…a bond I've never felt with _any _other girl I've been with."

Sango gulped.

"I asked you hear because I wanted to tell you something important. See, I lo---"

"Sangooooo!" a voice called from a distance. Miroku jumped and whipped around. Sango let out a sigh of relief and peeked over his shoulder. Ayame was hurrying towards them, waving a piece of paper.

"Hey Sango! You're in my Math class and I need help with my Math homework!" she said worriedly, handing the paper to Sango.

"S-Sure Ayame," Sango smiled weakly. "I'd be happy to help you."

"Thanks," Ayame smiled back and looked at Miroku. "So, did I interrupt anything?" Miroku's eye brows raised and a goofy grin spread across his face.

"No! No! Nothing important at all! We were just…uh, discussing homework and stuff. See you later Sango." With that, Miroku scampered away quickly and was lost from sight. Sango gasped and a look of sadness covered her pretty face.

"Sango? What is it?" Ayame asked from beside her. Sango shook her head.

"It's nothing. Come on. That homework needs to get done somehow."

* * *

"No!"

"It's true, right there!"

"Look at that!"

"Just read it!"

A large crowd was standing in the hall reading a recently put up poster. Everyone was excited and chatting all at once. Kagome and Rin happened to be passing by and stopped to see what all the commotion was about. They pushed and shoved their way through to the front. The poster read:

Singing Auditions!

Saturday, April 15 at North Street Theater

Only one winner will be sent to Las Angeles!

--Natsumi Hoioki

"A singing audition!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, Kagome, you love to sing!"

"Rin, I'm not good enough for a competition!" Kagome said in surprise.

"Yes you are! You're one of the best singers I've ever heard!"

"Rin, stop! I am _not_!"

"Kagome, don't put yourself down! You are a great singer and the least you should do is try out! It's a good chance! Take it!"

Kagome was quiet. She starred at the poster awhile longer before facing Rin again. "I don't know." She passed Rin and continued on down the hall. Rin watched her go and sighed before going the same way.

* * *

That evening, Rin told the others what she and Kagome had found out. They all thought Kagome should go for it and would make it. But Kagome still wasn't convinced.

"How many times must I say it! I'm _not good enough_!" Kagome burst out.

"Why do you keep insisting on that?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Kagome opened her mouth but closed it again. She paused.

"I…don't know! I just don't think I'm as good as some people."

Kagome sat down by the fireplace of the main common room. InuYasha was also sitting there. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the couch while Rin and Sesshomaru leaned against it on the floor. Ayame and Koga each had their own armchair.

"Kagome, you're the best singer in probably the entire school!" Koga assured her.

"Yeah, no one sings like you!" Sango smiled.

"Enough everyone!" Kagome shouted, standing up angrily. "I may be able to sing, but I certainly can't win a singing competition! I…I already tried out for one a couple years ago! They…told me I couldn't sing! And ever since then I've avoided it in every way possible! Now, can everyone just _stop _insisting I have a nice voice! Because I know I don't!"

She stormed out of the common room shakily and down the steps leading outside. InuYasha hadn't said a word the whole time. Miroku looked over at him.

"Why so quiet InuYasha?" he asked. "Usually you're the loudest of us all." InuYasha glanced at him.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't know what to say to her. You know how she is when she believes something so strongly. She gets so…angry!"

"Be that as it may, your words might have comforted her. They tend to do that." Miroku smiled.

"Whatever," InuYasha grumbled, standing and leaving as well. The six remaining inhabitants of the room watched him go.

"This isn't a very pleasant conversation," Ayame sighed.

"Oh well," Sango replied sadly.

* * *

The day of the Singing auditions soon arrived and Kagome remained in her room all day. She didn't answer anyone who even asked her about it. The others had no choice but to leave for the auditions without her.

"Come along InuYasha," Miroku said pleasantly as he pulled on a purple sweatshirt. InuYasha remained seated in his swivel desk chair, his arms crossed. He was starring out the window with a far off look on his face.

"InuYasha?"

"Hm? What?" InuYasha looked wildly around at his friend with a surprised look on his face.

"InuYasha, aren't you coming to the auditions?" Miroku asked. InuYasha looked down. His eyes were misty; unreadable.

"No."

Now Miroku looked surprised. "You're not coming?"

"No."

"Are you su---"

"NO!"

Miroku looked taken aback. He cleared his throat before opening the door swiftly and shutting it hard behind him. InuYasha flinched when the door slammed and he spun once around in his chair before slowly getting up.

"I _won't _go. Not without…not without Kagome there."

* * *

The sun shone brightly overhead. It was the perfect day for a Singing audition. The six Tokyo Boarding School students stepped from the bus and looked around. The North Street Theater was packed with eager people, young and old (not too old, mostly 15-30), all waiting for a chance to sing and impress the judges and the audience.

After about 50 people they didn't know, Sesshomaru grew irritable.

"All these people have _no_ talent whatsoever!" he groaned. "Only about 5 people have made it so far!"

"Have patience Sesshomaru," Ayame smiled. "There's bound to be someone really good. Just wait."

And there…unfortunately…was. The next person up was…Kikyo.

"Ha! I'd like to see her sing!" Koga howled.

Everyone in their group chuckled as Kikyo took the stage. The audience waited.

"Name?" one of the judges asked.

"Kikyo!" Kikyo answered in a noble tone.

"Age?"

"16!"

"And what song will you be singing for us?"

Kikyo grinned. "Bad Boy by Cascada!"

The three judges all looked at each other. One's eye brows raised, another's fingers tapped and the other opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it again.

"Um, proceed."

Kikyo continued to grin. "Thank you. Ahem!" She cleared her throat loudly to many wide eyes.

She began and everyone's jaw dropped. She was…_good_! _Really good_! Kikyo's greedy smile remained plastered on her smug face throughout the entire song.

Be my bad boy!

Be my man!

Be my weekend lover,

But don't be my friend!

You can be my bad boyyyyyy!

But understand!

That I don't need you in my life again!

Her voice rang through the halls for about 3 minutes before finally ceasing. Every single face in the audience was stunned; amazed. Kikyo smiled.

"Well? Did I make it?"

The judges were merely starring. The one on the left side shook herself out of the miniature trance and cleared her throat.

"Miss, uh, Kikyo, you most certainly did, um, make it!" she said. "Congratulations and we'll see you in the competition next Saturday!"

Kikyo squealed with delight and jumped. The audience cheered and clapped. Everyone in the audience had loved it; except for 6 teenagers sitting in the back row. They sat their with their arms crossed and very sour looks on their faces.

Kagome would have been better. So much better. They knew it.

* * *

Back at the Boarding School, Kagome lay on her bed thinking. Right now she could be singing her heart out at North Street Theater…but that was only if she could sing. Which she _couldn't. _Kagome sighed and turned over in bed.

Just then, there was a knock at her door. Kagome looked up. Who could that be? She stood and stretched and yawned. Another knock.

"Ok! I'm coming!" Kagome said in an annoyed tone. _My God,_ she thought.

She reached for the doorknob and twisted it. As she was opening the door she asked, "What do you---"

She stopped mid sentence when she saw who was standing before her. InuYasha.

"I-I-InuYasha?" she said, shocked. "Wh-What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the auditions?"

InuYasha had his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "It didn't sound fun."

Kagome looked at him curiously. "Why…not?"

"I don't know. I always thought singing was boring."

"Boring! It most certainly is _not _boring!"

InuYasha started. "Oh…sorry."

Kagome's expression lightened. "No…it's alright."

They were quiet.

"You know Kagome, you really should have…tried out."

Kagome didn't answer.

"I-I think you would have made it."

"InuYasha…"

"No Kagome. Listen. You have…you have a really nice voice and you should share it with others! No matter what anyone told you years ago! They don't know talent if they think you don't have it! I think…I think you should go down to that Theater and audition!"

Kagome stood there. She was speechless. Completely speechless for once. Had InuYasha…_InuYasha_…really said that? He had. HE HAD.

"Wow," was all she could manage to say. And then she looked straight at InuYasha, her eyes fiery. "Ok! Let's get down to that Theater before auditions end!"

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in about 2 months! I've been really, really, really, really busy! I'm sorry! Forgive me and even though I've been completely awful can you find in your hearts to review? I won't update until I get lots of reviews. And don't worry…I get out of school for summer in only THREE weeks! During summer you can expect many fast(er) updates! Bye for now everybody! 


	17. Singing Audition

Ok, so I'm updating. Yeah me! Lol I'm really happy cause my school gets out on the 21 which means only 7.5 more days of school left! I can't wait for summer! Which means faster updates and new stories since I'll have so much free time on my hands just sitting around bored all day. Haha.

**Shadow36**-Thank you! My story's not too long is it?

**Mistress of Demons**-Well, no he won't kill the "hobo" and I thought it would be a good plot twist. You know? Kagome going out with Hojo and InuYasha becoming _completely_ jealous. Huh? Right?

**Punk Rock Miko2**-K, here's an update!

**Hearii-sama**-Sorry to disappoint you but…she's not lip sinking. (

**o.OPaleMoonO.o**-Thank you!

**Kag101**-Wow, I think that's awesome how my story makes you want to join a boarding school! - And no, I'm not in a boarding. I go to regular public school like you. I got the idea of a boarding school from a story I read. Oh, and hey, my best friend likes Girl Got Game!

**iNuQTpIe**-Hey, be nice! (

**Jarenth**-Thanks! And what's the FYI: Las Angelas?

* * *

K, I'll start the story now.

Chapter Seventeen

Singing Audition

"I can't believe only 20 people have made it so far!" Sango said in shock as yet another person was turned away by the judges. It was getting late and the auditions were going to end soon.

"It's so weird how no one can sing these days!" Ayame replied.

"And that horrible people like Kikyo _can!_" Added Rin.

A girl with bright pink hair pulled into pigtails strutted onto the stage. Her pigtails bounced with each step, making Sesshomaru cringe.

"This should be interesting," he said softly.

The girl smiled for the judges, revealing metal braces.

"Um…name?" one of them asked.

"Sana Miyoshi!" the young girl said enthusiastically.

"Age?"

"17."

"17?" Miroku coughed quietly. "She looks more like 25!"

"Shhhh!" Everyone shushed him.

"And, what song will you be singing for us, Sana?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow, sir," Sana said, smiling wider. Koga burst out laughing and Ayame slapped a hand over his huge mouth.

"Alright then. Begin."

Sana started to sing and her voice was…beautiful! Sesshomaru's jaw literally dropped. The six of them starred in complete and utter awe. How could a girl that looked like…_that_…sing with a voice like an angel's?

"Some_where_ over the rainbow…..blue…birds…fly," Sana sang, putting feeling into each note and word.

The judges all looked at each other and then back at her. When she finished, everyone broke out into a thunderous applause. Even Sesshomaru did. And obvious she was accepted. Now there were 21 people, and Kagome was still on her way.

* * *

"Hurry InuYasha! The bus is leaving!" Kagome screamed in fear as they rounded a corner downtown and saw the big city bus pulling away from the stop. "Wait! WAIT!"

They both flapped their arms wildly and chased after the bus. It slowed and finally stopped. They were out of breath by the time they boarded it.

"What's all this?" the bus driver asked, starring at them.

"We…have….to…get to the Theater!" InuYasha told the man.

"Oh…well, pay up, and take yer seats!" he said in a bored tone and pointed to a place for their money. They each dropped in a quarter and walked to the middle of the bus as it started off again. Kagome stood, holding onto a ring dangling from the ceiling, while InuYasha sat on one of the cushioned green seats.

"We'll never make it!" Kagome gulped wearily.

"We will! Have faith Kagome," InuYasha said, but he didn't smile. Kagome blinked and nodded before starring out a window. They were at least six stops away from their destination. How would they ever make it in time?

"Excuse me miss," an old woman next to Kagome said into her ear.

"Yes?" Kagome smiled, facing the woman.

"I heard you say you were going to auditions at the Theater?" she asked.

"That's right."

"And it's 3:45 right now?"

"I believe so."

"Auditions end at 4:00, my dear."

"WHAT!" InuYasha and Kagome cried together.

"It's true. I heard it from my granddaughter, Sana. She's auditioning too! She's a lovely girl! Although her hair could do with a darker color and, oh, when she gets those braces off…"

The woman was rambling on but InuYasha and Kagome weren't listening. Fear had crawled onto their faces and their eyes shone with fright.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kagome said politely to the old woman, who was saying something about how bright pink was not suitable as a hair color for teenagers these days. "But can you tell me how long it will take for this bus to reach the Theater?"

"Well, let's see…I'm guessing maybe 10 minutes?"

"That leaves us five minutes InuYasha!"

"Right! If we run as fast as we can, we can make it!" the look in InuYasha's eyes changed from fear to determination. Kagome eyed him carefully.

"InuYasha…how come you want me to audition so bad?" she asked slowly. InuYasha's face flushed.

"W-Well, I don't know Kag, maybe just because I've seen enough of your sadness and just want you to be happy for a change."

"Oh InuYasha! That's so sweet!" Kagome grinned, let go of the ring, and threw her arms around InuYasha's neck. He gasped and choked, breathing wildly for air. The old woman smiled at them.

"Well, aren't you two an adorable couple!" she laughed. Kagome regained her standing position quickly and blushed, as did InuYasha.

"We're not a couple!" they said in unison.

The woman raised an eyebrow and winked at Kagome, who blinked and scratched the back of her neck. For the next ten minutes, the bus was silent. When it stopped outside of the North Street Theater, Kagome and InuYasha waved good bye to the woman and hurried off.

They rushed inside and asked where auditions were being held.

"Second floor, room 39," the stern looking woman at the front desk told them and they ran off. "But you best hurry! They end in 5 minutes!" She called after them. Kagome bit her lip. She reached an elevator and jammed the button wildly at least seven times. She tapped her foot impatiently, her arms crossed.

Finally, the elevator came down to their floor and they hustled inside.

"Floor 2!" InuYasha said aloud, pressing the button only once. The doors closed and the elevator lifted from the ground. The music inside wasn't helping much. When the doors opened again, Kagome flew out them and searched the hall for room 39.

"Where is it! Oh my God I can't find it!" she yelled.

"Kagome! Kagome, in here!" InuYasha was smiling and waving a hand out to her from back down the hall. She turned around quickly and saw InuYasha in front of a door marked room 39. She rolled her eyes.

"I was in such a hurry I probably missed that room," she mumbled, hurrying back down the hall a few doors. Inside, there was a long aisle with hundreds of cushioned seats to each side. At the end was a large stage, and in front of it was a long table with three judges.

Someone was just walking off the stage.

"Well, that's it!" a woman with short blonde hair said. "No more auditions! We're done! 4:00, people, time to go!" She stood, along with the other two male judges.

"Wait!"

Everyone in the audience turned and looked at the back door. Rin, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Miroku and Sesshomaru did as well and gasped. But their shocked faces soon turned to ones of joy.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted, smiling broadly. Kagome returned her smile and waved as well.

"What!" the woman asked.

"I want to audition," Kagome stated firmly. "I came as fast as I could. Please let me audition!"

The woman frowned. "I'm sorry, but you should have come sooner. Auditions ended…" she looked at her watch. "One minute ago. You're too late."

"But…" Kagome's eyes welled up with tears of disappointment and anger.

"She said you're too late!" an all too familiar voice said smugly. Kikyo smirked from the audience. "We don't need you to make a fool of yourself with that pitchy voice of yours! We need talented people like me!"

Kagome scrunched up her face. "Don't tell me you made it Kikyo!" she screamed. And when Kikyo continued to smirk evilly, she knew it was true.

"Please now miss. I truly am sorry. We'll have auditions again sometime." The woman smiled weakly and started up the aisle, the two men following close behind.

"Stop!" InuYasha growled. And the three of them did. They looked up at him and starred. "Now hear me out you three! A few years ago, this girl beside me was deeply hurt because some asshole "professionals" told her she couldn't sing! And ever since, she hasn't sung a single note except for _once _at a karaoke night! All we're asking is that you give her a chance and if she isn't good you can tell her so! But if she is…accept her. Fair as that."

InuYasha crossed his arms and glared. The judges all looked at each other. They consulted one another before looking back at Kagome. The woman was smiling.

"All right. We'll give you a shot but you've only got _one_! So, I hope your song selection is good. Come along now, up on stage. I've got a hair appointment at 4:30 and I intend to be on time!"

Kagome gulped and nodded and bustled onto the huge stage. Many lights blared at her face and she had to squint to see.

"Alright now. Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Age?"

"16."

"Song?"

"You Raise Me Up," Kagome smiled a little. "It's been one of my favorite songs ever since I was little, when my mother would sing it to me as a lullaby."

"Ok. You can start at any time."

"Don't I need a microphone?"

The woman blinked at her. "No…just sing your heart out, dear. As loud and lovely as you can make it."

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. She waited a few seconds before beginning:

"When I am down,

And oh, my soul so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened me;

Then I am still, and wait here in the silence;

Until you come, and sit awhile with me."

She couldn't believe it. The sound coming from her mouth was…good! It wasn't horrible like she had expected but actually sort of enjoyable. She saw pleasant looks on everyone's faces…except of course Kikyo's. InuYasha gave her a wide grin and she grinned back.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be."

---

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be."

Kagome was singing her heart out, like the woman had told her to. She was having fun and liked to see the relaxed faces of the audience. And she was getting all the high notes as well!

"There is no life---No life without its hunger;

Each restless heart, beats so imperfectly;

But when you come and I am filled with wonder,

Sometimes I think, I glimpse eternity."

---

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be."

---

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up: To more than I can be."

Kagome took a deep but silent breath for her finishing line:

---

"You raise me up: To more…then I can….be."

---

She held the last note for a long time and finally she stopped and sighed. She stood there, waiting. It was quiet in the giant room and the hundred or so people in the seats didn't make a sound. It was as if the heavenly voice of this young girl still hovered in the room; and no one wanted it to fade away.

Suddenly, there was a soft clapping. Everyone glanced around to see who it could be. And there he was: InuYasha, clapping from the front row. And towards the back, Kagome's six friends stood and started to clap as well and soon everyone was on their feet and applauding wildly.

Kagome couldn't do anything but stand there and breathe heavily, smiling, her cheeks rosy.

"Well I must say Kagome, you have one of the best voices we've ever heard!" the woman said gladly. Kagome's jaw dropped and she squealed. "So, obviously, you're accepted!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kagome cried, tears streaming down her face and landing on the wooden stage beneath her. But the one she knew she should be thanking was sitting down there in the front row.

Kagome hurried off the stage and ran into InuYasha's outstretched arms. He swung her around happily, shouting, "You did it Kagome! You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

Kagome could barely talk she was so flustered and happy. "Th…Th-Thank you s-so much InuYasha! I-I couldn't have done it without you! Y-You m-made me believe in myself and now…I made it th-through!"

The rest of their friends were hurrying down the aisle to congratulate Kagome. They were about to the middle when they stopped dead in their tracks. InuYasha had stopped swinging Kagome and now they were gazing into each other's eyes. And slowly, very slowly, they came closer and closer to each other until…their lips met…in a kiss.

Sorry, but that's where I leave you for now! It might be awhile until I update again but my prediction is not next Thursday, but the one after that! Cause I get out on the 21, a Wednesday, and the Thursday after that I'll probably, maybe, update! It depends on how many reviews I get ;)! I bet no one was expecting that to be the end of the chapter huh? Don't worry, I have much more planned…hehe. I have fun with this story.


	18. Fighting and Confessing One's Love!

Hey, school's finally out for me! Yeah, it ended about two weeks ago. I'm happy about that. It's been kind of crazy these past two weeks though which is why I haven't updated. Let me just say, there were some phone calls (coughcough) and then I went to the movies twice with my friends. CARS AND CLICK WERE SO FUNNY!

**Inu Romantic**-I know, I'm so evil lol.

**XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX**-Haha, thanks, and you've been reading my story since the beginning right? I love having people review who were there from the start. Chapter 1 to Chapter 17. Thank you.

**o.OPaleMoonO.o**-Lol, your funny! I figured it was probably time. Wait till you see what I have planned for the ending…your gonna love it!

**Hearii-Sama**-I can leave it there because it's such a fantastic cliff hanger.

**iNuQTpIe**-Yes…

**Mistress of Demons**-Really? Haha your so lucky! Although, I quite enjoy school and I'm kind of sorry it's over (

**Inuyashalover0210**-That's a whole month before me! Oh well though. In Washington, I guess we get out later lol. I like it when things just pop out also!

**Shadow36**-OMG thanks! That was really sweet. Just right portion. Thank you. -

**Iron Wood**-Hey, you're a new reader of mine right? Well, welcome to the story and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading them! I like the songs too! Have you ever seen Moulin Rouge?

**Star2bcaught**-hahaha

**Twinkle-twilight**-Here's an update! Sorry it's so late!

Ten wonderful reviews. Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy this 18th chapter. I'm sorry to say we are nearing the end of my story. I never imagined it would become this popular and I'm so happy! Incase anyone is sad it's coming to a close, don't start the waterworks yet! There's going to be…a sequel! Yep, a sequel. Until then!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Fighting and…Confessing One's Love!

_The rest of their friends were hurrying down the aisle to congratulate Kagome. They were about to the middle when they stopped dead in their tracks. InuYasha had stopped swinging Kagome and now they were gazing into each other's eyes. And slowly, very slowly, they came closer and closer to each other until…their lips met…in a kiss.

* * *

_

Kikyo's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Sango grasped Rin's hand and they looked at each other. Ayame had her hand over her mouth, her green eyes sparkling. Koga, Sesshomaru and Miroku were all starring like idiots. The judges had stood and were now looked wildly around.

Kagome withdrew from InuYasha and they stood there for a long time. Finally, they both looked away, blushing madly, and stepped away from each other.

"Sorry!" they said in unison.

"What the _hell_ was that!" Kikyo burst out. Everyone averted their eyes to her. Her face was burning, her cheeks red, and her eyes were black. "InuYasha, how dare you!"

InuYasha blinked in confusion. "What did I---"

"You can't _possibly_ choose this bitch over me!" Kikyo gritted her teeth and stomped over to InuYasha and Kagome. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, what, you think you're a better bitch then I am?" Kagome smirked, folding her arms tightly across her chest. "Cause I'm sure everyone in this room agrees."

Kikyo's eyes then widened. "Why you---!"

Her face was so close to Kagome's that their noses were practically touching.

"Now, girls…" the female judge said nervously. Kagome and Kikyo both glared at her and yelled, "SHUT UP!" She gasped and backed off.

"You're just jealous cause I got InuYasha!"

"I had him before you!"

"Yeah, and you chose Hojo instead!"

"Ha! That sorry excuse for a man…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I though _he_ broke up with _you_!"

"So you believe everyone you hear?"

"No! In fact, InuYasha told me!"

"HE WHAT!"

Kikyo rounded on InuYasha and hissed. He yelped and stepped back a ways.

"That's enough!" a loud, booming voice came from the front of the auditorium. Everyone turned to see who the voice belonged to. A tall man in a brown suit with black hair and a short black mustache stood there.

"What's going on here?" he shouted to the judges. They all gulped.

"Well, you see sir, um, these two young ladies here, were, um…" one of the male judges stuttered.

"We were fighting!" Kagome said boldly. "Kikyo here accused me of being a bitch!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why is that?"

"Because she stole my man!" Kikyo fiercely remarked. Sango held in a giggle.

"I see. Well, let it cease now because I have arrived. Gather all the contestants you three and have them stand on the stage so I can see them!"

"Yes sir!" the judges nodded and rushed off.

Kagome looked at the man. "Excuse me but who are you?"

He smiled. "My name is Takudo Mishawaba. I am the person who decides who makes it to the next round from here on out."

Kikyo gasped. "Oh no! Please do not think poorly of me, Mr. Mishawaba! I did not know you were there!"

Mr. Mishawaba laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not judging your personality. Merely your singing talent." And before he walked off to find the judges, he winking at everyone. Kagome starred as he disappeared behind the curtain.

Once all the contestants were lined up, Kagome counted. 52 people, including herself. 31 women, 21 men.

"Alright! As some of you may already know, I am the judge of this contest, Takudo Mishawaba! I will be judging you by your talent and nothing more! Each week on every Saturday evening you will sing a song of choice or a song you are assigned, and sing it as well as you can! Since there is an odd number of men and women I am very sorry to say I will first hear all the women sing, and kick 10 off! Starting…now!"

All the women blinked in confusion. Mr. Mishawaba sighed.

"I said now girls! Jus sing for me the song you sang for the judges." He sat in one of the auditorium seats and relaxed. "Come on! Hurry up!"

He listened to each and every woman, most of the time with his eyes closed, and finally, when the last one sang, he announced who was off.

Two red heads, five blondes, and three brunettes. Kagome stood triumphantly in her place and was glad she wasn't one of the girls who had run off the stage in tears. Some people truly believed they had talent.

"Congratulations to all of you who made it! Next Saturday I will eliminate 5 girls and 5 boys. Until then!" He clapped his hands loudly and left the auditorium.

There was much chatter as Kagome rushed down to her eager friends.

"We're so proud of you Kagome!" Rin smiled, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, you out sang them all!" Ayame added.

Kagome blushed. "Thanks guys. I hate to admit it but…I think Kikyo was better then me." Everyone gasped.

"No freakin way!" Koga snarled. "That bitch can hardly carry a note much less out sing _you_!"

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Koga but I'm still a little unsure. How about we go out to dinner to celebrate?"

Her friends agreed and they left the building and headed to the local McDonalds. After ordering, they went to a nearby park and sat under the cherry blossom trees. It was silent for the first five minutes.

"So," Miroku said stiffly. "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" Kagome asked. Miroku looked surprised.

"The kiss Kagome! What was your kiss with InuYasha like?"

Everyone fell silent and stopped eating. Koga had a fry half way into his mouth. Ayame stopped drinking her soda. Sango and Rin nearly chocked on their hamburgers. Sesshomaru didn't even bat an eyelash however.

InuYasha and Kagome both turned very red but tried to hide it. "I-I don't know what you mean Miroku! It was just a peck! Besides, _InuYasha_ kissed _me_."

Upon hearing this, InuYasha's eyes widened and he frowned. "WHAT! You came onto me! You were practically slobbering all over me!"

"WHAT! Why you…!" Kagome glared daggers at InuYasha, who gulped and winced at her terrifying look.

"Now, now!" Rin said, setting down her burger and pushing the two apart.

"Stay out of it Rin!" InuYasha growled. "I wanna settle this!"

Rin returned to her spot on the grass and Sango whispered to her, "I think things are back to normal."

They both sighed and finished their meal while watching the former love birds go at it.

* * *

It was down to 10 boys and 10 girls. Mr. Mishawaba clapped for all the finalists. "I'm so proud of everyone of you that made it this far! Now, there is going to be a little twist for the finale. But I can't announce what it is until there are only 3 boys and 3 girls. And that time will soon come! Now, until next week!"

Mr. Mishawaba left and Kagome smiled. She was a finalist! She couldn't believe it. She congratulated all the other finalists (except for Kikyo of course) and then hurried back to the boarding school with her friends.

As she came up the stairs to her floor she stopped. Hojo was standing in front of her dorm room door getting ready to knock.

"Hojo?" Kagome asked, approaching him. He jumped, startled, and grinned at Kagome.

"Oh, hey Kagome! I was just about to knock and see if you were here! I wanted to ask if you could come get some coffee at the café on campus! Oh, and I heard you made it into the top 10 girls. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Hojo. Coffee? Um…well, I'm a little behind on homework…"

"Oh, that's ok! I can help you! We can work on it at the café!"

Hojo looked so eager and bright that Kagome just couldn't turn him down. And besides, he was a nice guy.

"Sure Hojo. Let me grab my backpack and we'll go get some coffee."

The young boy's face lit up. "Great! And it's all on me! You can order anything you like! A scone or maybe a muffin…"

Kagome laughed. "Thank you Hojo. I'll be right out." She entered her dorm room, slipped her leather backpack onto her shoulders and then followed Hojo to the campus café.

It was dimly lit and there were many students here. A little two person table was by a window and they chose that one. A waitress walked up to them.

"What'll it be?" she asked dully.

Hojo smiled at Kagome. She blinked. "Um, I'll just have some water."

"I'll have whatever she's having!" Hojo grinned.

Kagome forced a smile. "But I thought you wanted coffee?"

"If water's what you want, water's what I want!" Hojo said.

Kagome giggled at his innocence. "Ok."

They went over her homework and were brought their glasses of ice water. When they finished, they walked back out into the bright sunshine.

"It's such a beautiful spring day!" Kagome breathed in a breath of fresh air.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you," Hojo mumbled. Kagome blushed. Hojo picked a rose from a rose bush and handed it to Kagome. She smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered.

* * *

InuYasha leaned against an oak tree with his arms behind his head. The shade kept him cool on such a sunny day. He sighed in relaxation. Hearing a familiar laugh, he popped an eye open.

His jaw dropped and he jumped up when he saw who the laugh belonged to. Kagome and Hojo were walking along the path leading this way, Kagome laughed and Hojo gazing at her. InuYasha hid behind the tree and watched in anger. Why was Kagome with him?

Suddenly, they stopped in front of the oak tree. InuYasha held his breath.

"Hojo, what is it? Why did you stop?" Kagome asked, looked at Hojo. He was starring at the ground, a look of desire glinting in his eye.

"Kagome…I…" He swallowed. Kagome blinked. "I…I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Kagome dropped the rose. Her eye twitched. InuYasha fell backwards but not loud enough for anyone to hear. He got back up and had to restrain himself from killing Hojo. He was sweating. Who did this guy think he was!

Hojo grasped Kagome's hands in his. "Kagome, I've always loved you! Ever since I came to this school! I dated Kikyo to try and make you jealous but I see it didn't work! You're the most beautiful and talented girl in the entire school! You don't belong with anyone but me! We're perfect together! And that's why I was wondering if…if…YOU'D GO OUT WITH ME!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her ears. Was this Hojo! The same, shy, little Hojo? Kagome couldn't even speak.

"I…I…"

"Please say yes Kagome! We belong together!" Hojo continued, gripping her hands tighter. But InuYasha had heard enough.

"Get away from her!" he snarled, coming out from behind the tree and breaking up the couple. Hojo yelped in surprise.

"I-InuYasha!" he gave a weak smile.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said in surprise, also smiling but for a different reason.

"You don't belong with Kagome! Kagome belongs with whoever she chooses! You aren't perfect for each other and you should go back to Kikyo for all I care!" InuYasha snapped.

Hojo gulped. "You don't know if that's what Kagome wants! Kagome?" Hojo looked at her from behind InuYasha hopefully.

Kagome looked at her shoes. "Hojo…you're sweet and very flattering and I had fun today. But…you see…I don't think we're right for each other. I belong with someone more like…more like…"

Her head was screaming InuYasha but she couldn't say that. "More like me. That's right! I need someone more like me."

InuYasha nodded in agreement but Hojo wasn't convinced.

"More like you? But I'm everything like you! We understand most things and have the same point of view on a lot of situations. Kagome…" His eyes grew small and sad. "…I love you."

"But she doesn't love YOU!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha, that's enough!" Kagome frowned. "Thank you but I can handle it from here." InuYasha looked at her and nodded, stepping aside. Kagome smiled weakly at Hojo. "Hojo…I'm really sorry. You're a great guy and there's a lucky girl out there whose perfect for you. But that girl isn't me. I'm sorry. I had a nice time at the café and I hope we can still be friends."

Hojo sighed. "Thank you Kagome. For the date today I mean. It was nice. I'd love to be friends, and I'm sorry things won't work out in…that way." He face InuYasha and smiled. "InuYasha, you're a lucky guy."

And with that, he continued down the path towards the dorm rooms. InuYasha watched him go. "What did he mean by 'You're a lucky guy'?"

Kagome smiled, linking arms with InuYasha. "I don't know, but he's right."

InuYasha half smiled and they walked along the path that way.

* * *

Ohh how cute! I know I'm mean cause I'm leaving it there but this story will be ending soon! Never fear however! There's a word everyone on this website loves: Sequel! And I'm sure there will be one! As long as I get lots and lots of reviews! It's as simple as pushing the review button at the bottom of the page! Come on! You can do it! I trust you! 


	19. A Little Twist of Fate

I'm so sad my story is coming to an end! Second to last chapter unfortunately. Well, remember to comment a lot on the final chapter and of course on this one as well. You make me all so happy with your wonderful reviews and how you read my updates. I figure the sequel will come out sometime this month if I'm up to it. Pirates of the Caribbean comes out Friday! Yeah!

**Punk Rock Miko2**-Yeah, everything you said is 100 percentright.

**InuFan#1**-Oh thank you! I'm on your top favorites? That's sooooooo nice! Thank you for the long review! I enjoyed reading it! -

**Hearii-sama**-I know! Remember from the episode when they first meet Miroku? And he asks Kagome to bear his child? Her face you know? I pictured that lol. And Sesshomaru…well…he's just the person who doesn't care about things like that lol.

**iNuQTpIe**-I know right! Lol!

**o.OPaleMoonO.o**-Thanks!

**XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX**-Hehe thanks! No, they're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet but they're coming pretty close! Maybe…well, just wait till the last chapter!

**Emeraldxx**-Thanks! Here's an update!

**Mistress of Demons**-Thank you! I'm glad you can't wait for the sequel!

**Kurama's Sweetheart**-Thank you. How was your vacation?

And here it is: Second to last Chapter of InuYasha Boarding School. Enjoy.

Chapter Nineteen

A Little Twist of Fate

May quickly turned into June and school would be out for the summer on June 10. Everyone was excited and happy that there was less homework due to it being so close to the end of the year.

Kagome's friends accompanied her to every round of the singing contest. And as the weeks progressed, it was down to merely 5 girls and 5 boys. Kagome was among them of course…but so was Kikyo. The other three girls were named Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Kagome smiled as she talked to them and turned her back to Kikyo.

"So how long have you been singing Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"Actually this is about my first time," Kagome lied. The three girls looked shocked.

"No!" Eri exclaimed. "You mean you've _never_ sang in front of people before!"

"Well," Kagome admitted. "There _was _a karaoke night at my school once but that's about it."

"Cool," Yuka smiled. "Well, we'll see you around Kagome. Good luck next Saturday!"

Kagome waved as they exited the building. Then she followed her own friends to the bus stop. Sango furrowed her eyebrow.

"What's wrong Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome looked up, startled. She grinned. "Oh…nothing!" she laughed.

"Yes, there is something, now spill! Come on, give me more credit then that girl! I'm your best friend! I know when you're down!"

"Hey, I'm her best friend too," Rin smiled.

"It's nothing really! I just feel kind of bad about lying to Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. You can understand that right?"

"Of course," Sango comforted.

"I didn't want to tell them about how I was rejected once before. They'd think of me differently. So…I lied."

"Oh well," InuYasha scoffed. "What they don't know can't hurt them!"

Kagome sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

"Look at her! Isn't she cute?" Sango giggled.

"Yeah, she's adorable!" Rin agreed.

"I don't know…she's a little bit…odd, don't you think?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, she is," InuYasha wrinkled his nose.

"But good choice anyways Sango," Miroku smiled.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru said dully.

Kagome entered the common room where all her friends were sitting. Koga and Ayame were by the fireplace, Sesshomaru and Miroku were each in an arm chair, InuYasha was on the floor leaning against the fireplace, and Sango and Rin were on the couch.

Sango had something furry in her arms. Kagome cocked her head to one side.

"Hey Sango! What's that in your arms…?"

Suddenly, the furry thing jumped from Sango's arms into Kagome's. Kagome gasped and screamed. The furry thing turned out to be a cream-colored…cat! It had black streaks on its tail and bright red eyes. It made a soft meow noise and snuggled into Kagome.

"Oh my God, it's adorable!" Kagome squealed. "What's it's name?"

"Kirara," Sango answered. "Spelled K-I-R-A-R-A but pronounced like Kilala."

"Cute! So she's a girl?"

"Yep."

"Oh Sango, where did you get her?"

"A friend of mine's cat had five baby kitten's and was selling them. I chose Kirara because she was the only cream-colored kitten. The rest were black with cream streaks on their tails."

"Good choice!"

Kirara nuzzled Kagome's cheek and purred. InuYasha huffed.

"This is so boring. I'm outta here!" he said in an annoyed tone, getting up and leaving the common room.

"He sure is hot-headed," Ayame sighed.

"Got that right," Koga agreed, shaking his head.

* * *

Finally, it was down to 3 girls and 3 boys. It was the 2nd to last round of the competition. Only Kagome, Kikyo and Eri remained for the girls, while the guys were Hiten, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"Congrats to everyone who made it so far!" Mr. Mishawaba grinned. "Now, next week is the grand finale, the most important part of the entire contest! The winner gets a recording deal like I said in the beginning! It will be very hard to choose a winner since every single one of you is so talented! But I'm afraid we must make a choice in the end."

Everyone started to talk but Mr. Mishawaba signaled for silence, and that he was not finished.

"The last round will be by far the hardest. I mentioned that there would be a twist and now I'm ready to tell you what it is."

All ears were listening and no one said a word. There was flicker in Mr. Mishawaba's eyes.

"For the final round you must choose a partner. A partner of the opposite sex however. For example, girls choose a boy and boys choose a girl. It can not be someone in the contest or who was previously in the contest. It must be someone with no singing experience at all. You must work with them and improve them and next Saturday at 8:00…perform a duet with them."

Everyone gasped and started chattering all at once. Mr. Mishawaba concluded, "Until then." And exited. Kagome stood there like stone. Her body had froze up and she couldn't move. Who was she supposed to choose?

"Kagome…Kagome!" Came a voice. Kagome came out of her daze and faced Eri, who was smiling. "Who's your partner gonna be?"

Kagome looked at the ground. "I don't know yet," she responded. Eri's smile faded but she patted Kagome on the shoulder.

"You'll think of someone. Maybe InuYasha." She spotted her friends and ran over to them. Kagome watched her go with a solemn face and sighed.

"Kagome!" she heard Rin call and looked at her friends who were all starring at her.

"Hey guys," she tried to sound cheerful.

"Wow, some twist huh?" Koga said softly. "Making you choose a partner to sing with. It's completely unfair."

"I agree," Miroku added. "Someone with absolutely _no_ experience? How can you possibly find someone who's good but has never sang?"

"That's what I was wondering," Kagome sighed. "Have any of you ever performed before? Or at least think you're good?"

"Not me!" Miroku gulped.

"Don't look at me," Sesshomaru replied.

"I suck," Koga said.

Everyone turned to InuYasha. He blinked before folding his arms. "Ha! Me? I'm worse then any of ya put together!"

Kagome's face fell. "Oh." She left the stage and headed outside to the bus stop. All the girls glared at InuYasha. He looked surprised.

"What!" he asked.

"Nothing," Rin whispered before the three of them ran out to find Kagome.

"What'd I say?" InuYasha asked his friends. Miroku was trying to stifle a giggle.

"InuYasha my friend," he said, slinging an arm around InuYasha's shoulder. "You have a lot to learn about women."

"What the hell did I say?"

"Kagome was counting on you. You could have at least lied," Sesshomaru answered.

"What, everyone hates me for telling the truth?"

"Pretty much," Koga laughed.

"I'll never understand _any_ of you!" InuYasha grumbled.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room gazing out the window. It had been two hours since she had gotten back and she couldn't think of a single boy she knew who could or would sing with her. Her head rested in her palm and she sighed.

Sango, Rin and Ayame were out scouting for boys and interviewing them. They were determined to help Kagome win no matter what. But Kagome knew it wouldn't help. No one would want to sing up on stage in front of thousands of people with her…

_Knock! Knock!_

Kagome turned and looked at the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Alright! Alright! Hold on a sec…"

She pulled on a pink jacket and some shorts before twisting the doorknob and opening the door. There stood InuYasha, just like the day of the auditions. Kagome's mouth opened slightly.

"InuYasha? Um…hey! Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you would be eating dinner with the other guys." Kagome rubbed her arm slowly.

InuYasha was studying the floor intently. "Well…I…you see…" He looked around to see if anyone was listening. Not seeing anyone, he too a deep breath. "…Kagome, I…I want to _help _you in anyway I can…you know that right?...so, um, I-I was thinking maybe, if you don't already have a partner…"

Kagome broke into a wide grin and squealed. She threw her arms around InuYasha's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Yes InuYasha! Of course you can be my partner! I'd want no one else!" She cried. Tears sprang into her eyes. Tears of joy. "Thank you…for making me so…happy."

* * *

"Stand up straight! Don't slouch! Clear your throat!" Sango ordered.

"B-But I already t-told you! I can't sing!" the boy whimpered.

"You won't know until you try!" Ayame growled.

"I'm telling you I can't sing!"

"Prove it!" Rin said.

The boy gulped. He was being harassed by the three girls looking for a good enough boy to sing with Kagome. They were outside in the garden, surrounded by lovely rose bushes and daffodils. They were blocking his path either way so he couldn't escape until he sang.

"P-Please!" he moaned.

"Sango! Ayame! Rin!" an angry voice shouted. They gasped and then gulped. Slowly, each turned to face a very fierce looking Kagome. Sango gave a crooked smiled.

"Oh! Hey there Kagome! We were just…um…"

"Harassing this poor boy?" Kagome finished. "I _told _you I didn't want you to go around searching for someone willing to sing with me! If I had been that desperate I would have gone to Hojo!"

"But Kagome---"

"No!" Kagome held up a hand and shook her head. She walked up to the shivering brown haired boy and smiled at him. "Be on your way. They won't bother you again."

He looked at her before running off down the path. Kagome starred at the dirt path for a moment before looking straight at her friends. They braced themselves for the worst. But, not hearing any yelling or anything, they blinked over at Kagome.

She was…smiling? Ayame was the first to speak.

"Uh…Kagome? Did something happen?" she questioned.

Kagome's eyes were twinkling. "Yeah. I got a partner."

Her friends all gasped. "Who!" they asked in unison. Kagome wagged a finger at them.

"Now, now. First we have to find the others. I want to inform everyone all at once." So, they followed Kagome into the cafeteria where the boys were sitting eating chicken sandwiches. Miroku put down his glass of milk and smiled at the girls.

"Hello ladies," he welcomed them. "Care to join us?"

"Yeah," Rin said. "But Kagome has news."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked. "Is it good or bad?"

"It's great!" Ayame answered for her.

"Well, it better be cause I've had enough bad news and sadness and stuff," InuYasha said while scratching his head.

"Ok, here it is," Kagome smiled as she sat down. "I found a partner!"

InuYasha pretended to look uninformed while everyone starred at Kagome. Koga was sipping his milk through a straw as he listened.

"My partner is…InuYasha!" Kagome grinned. Everyone gagged and Koga spit out his milk, getting it all over the table.

"INUYASHA!" everyone screamed at once. Kagome continued to grin and nodded.

"Well, good job man!" Miroku said, slapping InuYasha hard on the back. InuYasha grunted and glared at Miroku.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Well, InuYasha, we should start practicing. After all, we've only got a week and this is going to take awhile."

"Yeah," InuYasha agreed and they both stood.

As they were leaving, Sesshomaru called after them, "Now don't get tempted you two lovebirds!"

InuYasha stopped and clenched his fists. Kagome was still walking but she turned and looked at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, what---"

"Shut it Sesshomaru!" InuYasha shouted, turning and glaring at Sesshomaru. "Come on Kagome. Ignore him."

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out. Everyone watched them leave.

"You really should be a little nicer to your brother Sess," Rin admitted.

"I know," he said with boredom. "Maybe in another 50 years or so I'll consider it."

* * *

And so ends the second to last chapter of my story. The faster you review, the faster you'll get to see how the story ends. And trust me, it has a big ending. Major, in fact. I know you all are just _dying _to see how the final round of the competition goes and if Kagome and InuYasha win or not. Right? RIGHT! Ok then. - Until my next update everyone! 


	20. Breaking Free

I'm back for the final chapter of my story! I want you all to know that I loved writing this and I'm so happy it went well! I hope in the future I get more reviewers and more readers and just people who enjoy this story I worked so long and hard on! I just hope you all come back to read InuYasha Boarding School II!

**Hearii-sama**-Yeah, but since InuYasha is Sesshomaru's little brother and all I just figured…

**Xeres98**-Thanks, yeah, I did. Sort of.

**InuFan#1**-Aw, thank you so much! And, yes, he is lol! I'm so jealous of you! I really want to see the first showing but sadly, no haha. Oh well for me though! And I don't think you're crazy at all for seeing the midnight showing. I think you're lucky! Well, I'm glad you wanted to read the chapter so much! Thanks for the support! If I was still dedicating chapters to people, this one would be for you! -

**Kagome077**-Thanks, and sadly, here's the end…Don't forget to read the sequel!

**Smiley Gurl 87**-Really?Thank you! I know, people have told me I'm very suspenseful and been really mad at me for it but who _doesn't _like to be suspenseful right? Thanks again for liking my story!

**Mistress of Demons**-Ok then! Here's an update! In fact, the final update of this story cries

**iNuQTpIe**-I didn't notice you'd been using that word a lot. Hm interesting…! Well, you already know why this chapter is called what it is so it's not much of a surprise to you lol! Enjoy!

**XxSiMpLe-MiNd-**Thanks I think it is too! Hope you like this chapter!

**MikoPrincess95**-Haha, thanks and here's your update!

This is so sad. Final chapter!

Chapter Twenty

Breaking Free

Kagome and InuYasha rehearsed all week. They worked hard and for long periods of time but never let their friends hear what they sounded like.

"It's a surprise you guys!" Kagome smiled when they asked her.

Now it was Saturday morning and Kagome was more nervous then she had ever been in her entire life.

"Come on Kag! Eat _something!_" Rin pestered her friend at breakfast.

"I'm just not hungry Rin!" Kagome sighed, resting her chin in her hands, elbows on the table.

"Fine as long as you eat something at lunch!" Rin muttered.

"Sure."

InuYasha looked over at Kagome. "Kagome, are you sure you're ready?" he asked. Kagome blinked as she looked up at him. She smiled.

"Of course I'm ready! I've never been more ready in my entire life!" she assured him. But he didn't look convinced.

"Ok."

* * *

The North Street Theater was completely sold out for the show that night. Everyone in Tokyo was coming to watch. Whenever someone saw Kagome or InuYasha they screamed and asked for an autograph.

"Sure!" Kagome grinned when three younger girls ran up to her with a pad and pen. "To my biggest fans! Kagome Higurashi."

"Thank you!" they all shouted and ran off smiling and chatting and looking at the signature in awe. Kagome smiled as she watched them go.

"They aren't your biggest fans," someone said from behind Kagome. Her eyes widened and she gulped when she recognized the voice. Slowly she turned and faced…Naraku.

"Oh and what? _You_ are? Don't make me laugh!" Kagome snapped, crossing her arms. Naraku smirked.

"Of course I am. I love your voice Kagome," he said. Kagome was getting a little scared. She frowned at Naraku.

"Look, after what you did to me a few weeks ago you expect me to even be talking to you!" she yelled. "You took me and my friends _hostage_ Naraku! You're a dirty bastard and that's all you'll ever be. Good bye."

She started to walk off but Naraku grabbed her arm.

"Hold on wench I'm not done talking to y---"

"Is there a _problem_ here?" someone asked from behind them. Kagome smiled. A bead of sweat slid down Naraku's temple. He whirled around and glared at InuYasha.

"Get lost freak!" he shouted. "It's none of your business!"

"If it involves Kagome it's my business!" InuYasha shouted right back.

"What it's not like you love her or anything," Naraku muttered as he stalked off. Kagome glared at him as he passed but afterwards ran over to InuYasha.

"Thanks InuYasha," she smiled weakly. "I was getting a little afraid."

"Anytime Kagome," InuYasha said, still starring after Naraku. "Come on. The contest is in 6 hours. We have to rehearse one more time and then get ready and be there by 7."

"Right."

* * *

It was 6:30 and the girls were all dressed up and ready. Kagome was hurrying around her dorm room looking for her curling iron.

"Ahh! Where is it?" she screamed, throwing all the towels out of the closet. Sango was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Kaome ca dow!" she said threw a mouth full of toothpaste. "It'll ow up!"

"But I need to meet InuYasha at 6:45! And it takes at least ten minutes to curl all my hair!" Kagome moaned.

"Uh, Kagome?" Ayame said from her bed.

"Not now!"

"Kagome…!"

"One sec!"

"KAGOME!"

"WHAT!"

"Your curling iron is on your desk!"

Kagome stopped digging through the bathroom drawer and looked over at her desk. Sure enough, her curling iron was sitting right there. She rushed over and grabbed it.

"Heh, heh. Thanks Ayame," she said as she plugged it in. She began curling her hair as fast as she could but still making it look nice. She was wearing a dark blue sparkly halter top and a black mini skirt. On her feet were flip flops that matched her shirt. She had on lip gloss and purple eye shadow. She looked hot.

Sango was wearing a formal pink dress with a slit that reached her thigh. It was strapless and her hair was piled on top of her head. She wore big silver hoop earrings and light pink lip gloss and eye shadow.

Ayame's hair wasn't in it's normal pigtails. It was in one big ponytail raised high on her head. She was wearing a red tank top with jean skirt. Her earrings were dangling with little hearts on the bottom. Her lip gloss was clear and her eye liner was black.

Rin was the most casual. Her hair was normal and she was wearing a short orange dress. It had a pattern in the front and a V-neck cut. It also had long sleeves and Rin wore a shiny choker that was green. Her lips had soft lip gloss on them and her beautiful eyes had pink eye shadow and brown eye liner.

They were all ready to go.

"Come on!" Kagome said at 6:43. "We're really late!"

* * *

"Damn, where are they?" Miroku asked, glancing at his watch. The guys were all waiting at the bus stop for the girls. "They always take so long to get ready!"

"I hope they weren't captured by Naraku and Bankotsu again!" Koga said.

"Don't even joke like that!" InuYasha and Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sorry," Koga gulped.

"Hey guys! We're here!" they heard Sango's voice call. Their faces all lit up.

"Great!" Miroku said.

"Let's go!" InuYasha added.

The bus arrived a minute later and they all boarded. Taking their seats, it was each couple to a seat. InuYasha and Kagome discussed their song, Sango was smiling and looking out the window, an unconscious Miroku with a big red hand print on his face beside her. Rin and Sesshomaru were laughing at a joke and Koga and Ayame had just told the joke.

All was well.

They reached the Theater and got off quickly.

"See you guys after the show!" Kagome called and waved as she and InuYasha disappeared down a long hallway.

"Do you think they'll win?" Ayame asked as the group found seats close to the front.

"Of course!" Sango said, glaring at Miroku as his hand reached down.

"Well, I don't know, with just Kagome, yes, but now she has InuYasha…" Sesshomaru said, looking deep in thought.

"Who knows, maybe he's really actually good!" Rin laughed.

"No way," everyone said in unison.

"Ah! Hello Miss Higurashi!" Mr. Mishawaba greeted when Kagome and InuYasha walked back stage. "And…oh? Who might this be? Your partner I presume?"

"Yes. Mr. Mishawaba, this InuYasha! He's my partner for the final round!" Kagome smiled, linking arms with InuYasha.

"Well then, nice to meet you InuYasha," Mr. Mishawaba said, shaking hands.

"You too, sir," InuYasha said politely before Kagome dragged him off to greet the other contestants.

"Yo, Kagome!" Eri called. "Who's your partner?"

Kagome turned. "Oh, hey Eri! You remember InuYasha right?"

"Of course! How's it goin InuYasha?" Eri smiled.

"Fine thanks," InuYasha said dully.

"Who's your partner Eri?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, let me find him." Eri ran off and came back with her partner a couple minutes later. "This is Manten! He's Hiten's brother! He's a great singer!" Eri looked really happy. Manten smiled and Kagome nodded in return.

"Hey Higurashi!" Hiten called. "Is that InuYasha? He's not your partner is he?"

Kagome turned her attention to Hiten. She frowned. "Actually, he is my partner Hiten! Who's yours?"

Hiten smirked. "This girl named Yura I met! She's a kick ass singer!"

Kagome gasped. "Yura!" Just then, Yura walked over and grinned evilly at Kagome and InuYasha.

"Hey," she said, as Hiten wrapped and arm around her.

Kagome managed a gloomy smile before walking off to look for Kikyo. _I wonder who her partner could be… _Kagome wondered. InuYasha was thinking the same thing.

"Hey Kikyo!" Kagome shouted. "Who's your partner!"

Kikyo rounded and noticed Kagome. She snorted. "None of your business Higurashi! But since I'm so nice I guess I'll show you."

She grabbed the nearest guy. Kagome and InuYasha both gasped. Kagome had half expected it to be Hojo. But it wasn't. It was Naraku.

"Hey Kagome," Naraku winked. Kagome gagged. InuYasha stepped in front of her.

"Don't you _dare _talk to Kagome! You have no right!" he snarled.

"I have as much right as you shit head!" Naraku growled.

"Cut it out you two!" Kikyo snapped. "You can fight over me some other time. Come Naraku, we need to practice one last time."

"Fighting over…" Kagome's teeth clenched.

"Ignore her Kagome. Come on. It's already 7:10. We need to get ready and rehearse before the competition starts."

"Welcome!" Mr. Mishawaba yelled into the microphone from the stage. The audience erupted in an ear splitting cheer. Mr. Mishawaba was the announcer and host. "This is the final round of the competition! Whoever wins this will get their own record deal!"

More applause.

"So, let's not hesitate! First up is Ginta with his partner, Momijii!" Everyone clapped and quieted down to listen. Ginta and Momijii sang My Endless Love by Tom Jones and Dionne Warwick. They were pretty good but Kagome was confident her and InuYasha would do better.

Up next was Hakkaku and his partner, Shiori. They sang Blind Date by Margaret Whiting. Kagome felt the same as she had with the previous two and when the audience was done cheering it was Kikyo and Naraku's turn. Kagome struggled not to laugh when they started. Naraku was _terrible _but Kikyo made up for it by being amazingly good.

Although, they didn't stand a chance. Or so Kagome figured. When they exited the stage Kikyo stuck her tongue out at Kagome but Kagome ignored it. Naraku's eyes glinted red when he glanced at Kagome but InuYasha growled softly and Naraku kept on walking.

After Hiten and Yura sang, it was Eri and Manten.

"Great, we're last," Kagome moaned.

InuYasha had been silent the entire time. Kagome looked up at him.

"That was Eri and Manten!" Mr. Mishawaba called as the audience roared. "And last but certainly not least…"

"Are you ready InuYasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at the boy next to her. He looked back down at her. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said, taking her hand and squeezing it but not letting go.

"…Kagome and InuYasha!" Mr. Mishawaba concluded and everyone clapped and cheering. Kagome and InuYasha walking onto the stage, waving and smiling and each one took a microphone.

"Here we go Kagome," he whispered as everything turned silent. Kagome gripped her microphone tighter. The piano began to play a soft melody and everyone listened. InuYasha looked out over the audience with bright eyes.

InuYasha:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Kagome took a deep yet quiet breath.

Kagome:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

InuYasha smiled over at Kagome and she returned his smile. Now…they were confident.

InuYasha:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Kagome:  
Creating space between us  
Till we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

They got ready…

Chorus #1  
InuYasha:  
We're breakin' free  
Kagome:  
We're soarin'  
InuYasha:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
InuYasha:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
InuYasha:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Kagome:  
Ohhhh

They were dancing around on stage. It was like a dream. Kagome was twirling and InuYasha was singing as best he could. And he was actually pretty much alright. The crowd was cheering madly. Sesshomaru, Miroku and Koga were completely shocked. InuYasha…could sing…like that!

InuYasha:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Kagome:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
InuYasha: We're breakin' free  
Kagome: We're soarin'  
InuYasha: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
InuYasha:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Kagome:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
InuYasha:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
InuYasha:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
InuYasha:  
We're breaking free  
Kagome:  
Ohhh , yeah

InuYasha:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Kagome:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
InuYasha:  
More than you  
More than me

Kagome:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Kagome: Soarin'  
InuYasha: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
InuYasha: Yeah we're breaking free  
Kagome:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
InuYasha:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
InuYasha: Now's the time  
Kagome: So we're breaking free  
InuYasha: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Kagome: Ohhhh

They held hands and slowed down for the big finish. The audience was on the edge of their seats.

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

The piano faded out and the audience erupted in the loudest cheer of the night. Kagome and InuYasha were smiling broadly and thanking the audience for their support. The cheering didn't quiet down until Mr. Mishawaba appeared back onstage.

"Wow! Some performance that was huh?" he said. The audience cheered one last time and then all the contestants walked out on stage. Kagome and InuYasha were the only pair holding hands.

"Now, as you all know, I _must _pick a winner so it was a very tough decision for me!" Kikyo smirked over at Kagome. Naraku did the same. "So the winners are…" Everyone tensed and no one spoke. All that could be heard at all in the room beside silent breathing was a loud slap and then a wail.

"…Kagome and InuYasha!" Mr. Mishawaba shouted into the microphone and the audience roared louder then ever. Kikyo and Naraku stood shocked and Kikyo slapped Naraku before stomping off stage. The others all congratulated the couple before leaving the stage as well.

"Thank you! Thank you all _so _much!" Kagome smiled to the crowd. She was crying and tears kept hitting the hard wood floor of the stage.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said and Kagome turned her smile to him.

"Yes?"

"I…um…wanted to tell you that…uh…" InuYasha was blushing deeply.

"What is it InuYasha?"

"I wanted you to know that…I love you!" InuYasha looked away and tears were in his eyes as well. They glistened when he turned his head abruptly. Kagome gawked.

"Oh InuYasha…" she whispered. "I…I love you too."

InuYasha whipped back to Kagome and starred. "You do!" he asked. She smiled and nodded. InuYasha laughed and picked her up, swinging her around. Then they both kissed for a second time. Only this time it was longer and going on while roses were being thrown at them from audience members.

* * *

"I think InuYasha and Kagome should cut the cake!" Sango cried happily.

"Me too!" Rin smiled.

"Yeah!" Koga agreed.

It was the last day of school and there was a graduation party going on. Everyone was gathered in the gym around the graduation cake, talking and smiling and discussing the year.

"Oh, Sango, we couldn't…" Kagome said, embarrassed.

"Don't be modest! Of course you can!" Sango beamed. She handed Kagome the knife and the girl blushed. But soon she felt InuYasha's hand upon hers and she smiled. They sliced the cake and everyone cheered.

"Say cheese!" Ayame grinned as she snapped a picture of the two cutting the cake.

"Ayame!" Kagome laughed.

"Ah, memories…" Miroku smiled as his hand found it's way to Sango's butt…

Sango's eyes turned to slits and she smashing a plate onto Miroku's head. He fell unconscious to the floor.

"Yeah…memories…" Sango sighed.

"Group picture!" Ayame cried, handing her camera to the nearest person and asking them to take a picture. She rounded up her friends and they all posed.

Sango woke Miroku up and the two of them were kneeling on the floor smiling. Ayame and Koga were side by side, standing, with Koga's arm around Ayame and Ayame hugging Koga's waist.

Rin and Sesshomaru were giving each other bunny ears and sticking their tongues out. Well, ok, Rin had her tongue stuck out and was giving Sesshomaru bunny ears but he was smiling.

And last, InuYasha had his arm around Kagome's shoulders while Kagome had thrown her arms around InuYasha's neck.

It was such a happy picture. Everyone smiled and the person took the picture and gave Ayame her camera back.

"Wow! Great picture! I'm saving this forever!" Ayame smiled.

"Send me a copy!" Kagome laughed.

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"Don't forget me!"

"Ok, ok!" Ayame giggled.

A little while later, InuYasha and Kagome snuck away from the party to be alone for a few minutes.

"Well, InuYasha!" Kagome smiled, linking arms with him as they strolled down the deserted path. "What did you think of this year?"

InuYasha smiled and thought.

"Best one yet. I just hope next year is even better."

Kagome nodded and laid her head on InuYasha's shoulder. It had been a great year. A year of happiness, sadness, new friends, revenge, celebration and most important…love.

**The End.**

Sigh…such a peaceful ending. Yet it is an ending. Well, you know the drill. Please review and blah, blah, blah. The sequel should be out soon. I'm hoping. Check out my most recent story Hypnotic Love! See you in the sequel! Thanks for everything!

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
